EMEMY AMONG US
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Hiei learns the hard way that there’s more to loving Kurama than sex. How can Hiei protect the man he loves when Kurama has pushed him away, and welcomed the enemy with open arms? MM
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, here we go again. As usual I'm going to try something new but it will of course have all the lovely angst and emotional turmoil you all love me to put Hiei and Kurama through. Please let me know what you think by leaving me a review.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**ENEMY AMONG US**

With a weary sigh, Kurama climbed the stairs to his apartment. As glad as he was to be home, he wasn't looking forward to another night alone. He'd lost count of the number of months Hiei had been away this time. _'Five, I think.' _Reaching for his keys, there was an unexpected tingling along the back of his neck. _'Hiei.'_ Almost afraid to get his hopes up, Kurama unlocked his apartment and went inside.

Seeing the light in the kitchen was on, Kurama shook his head. _'He must have been hungry.' _Toeing off his shoes, Kurama set his keys and briefcase on the entry table and stepped into a pair of slippers. As he turned to go to the bedroom, Hiei came out to greet him. "You're late Fox. When you didn't come home I had to feed myself."

Disappointed at his reception, Kurama raised an elegant red brow. "You've been gone five months and have the nerve to criticize me for being an hour late? Welcome home to you too Hiei."

Annoyed, Kurama walked past Hiei and went into the kitchen. Quietly, Kurama assessed the mess Hiei had left there. Dried ramen noodles were scattered on the counter next to the empty packages. There was a dirty pot on the stove and a bowl at the table that held the shriveled remains of his meal.

Though he knew he'd screwed up, Hiei remained silent as Kurama cleaned up the kitchen. When Kurama finished and reached to turn off the light, Hiei looked at him curiously. "Aren't you going to eat Fox?"

Red hair swayed as Kurama shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

As the kitchen light went out, Hiei rolled his eyes. _'Great! He's sulking.' _Seeing the slump of Kurama's shoulders, Hiei sighed and silently admitted that he was probably to blame. Following Kurama to the bedroom, Hiei knew one sure fire way to get Kurama into a better mood. Grabbing Kurama's arm, Hiei spun him around and pulled him into his arms. "Damn it Hiei…"

Grabbing Kurama by a forelock, Hiei pulled him down and captured his lips preventing further protest. Kurama struggled for a moment before his resolve began to slip. Before long Kurama had wrapped his arms around Hiei and parted his lips, accepting his lover's silent apology. Holding Kurama tight, Hiei plundered his mouth before allowing his lips to kiss their way to the redhead's sensitive neck. With a smirk, Hiei tormented his fox's favorite spot with kisses and nips until Kurama was panting and moaning. "Hiei."

That was the signal Hiei had been waiting for before pushing Kurama's suit coat from his shoulders, sliding off his tie and reaching for the buttons of his dress shirt. By the time Hiei reached for Kurama's belt he'd maneuvered his lover to the edge of the bed. As soon as his slacks had been pushed past his hips, Kurama found himself on the bed. Eagerly, Hiei's mouth went straight for his erection causing Kurama to grip the covers and cry out. "HIEI, YES! Gods Koibito, I've missed you so much!"

Though Hiei had been a novice in the art of pleasure when they had become lovers five years ago, he'd been a quick learner and Kurama had never been disappointed. Now the fire demon's talented mouth and fingers had Kurama panting and begging for more. Much to Kurama's frustration and delight, Hiei denied him his release as he moved away to shed his clothes.

Leaning up on his elbows, Kurama smiled in appreciation of the sexy display of flesh being bared for his enjoyment. When they had met almost fifteen years ago, Hiei had been young by demon standards. For a number of years Kurama had despaired that his partner, and secret crush, would ever grow into an adult form but would forever retain the appearance of young child. Much to his pleasure, Hiei had had a growth spurt a few years later and was now as tall as he was in his human form.

Long legs topped by a slender, yet muscular, torso made Hiei a very sexy demon by Kurama's standards. Hell by anyone's standards judging from the looks Hiei received. Jealous that anyone else might have looked and perhaps touched his beautiful Fire-Baby, Kurama growled and reached for his lover. "Please Hiei, I need you."

Giving Kurama's cock a teasing lick, Hiei nibbled his way up his body until he could claim his lover's pouty lips in a fierce kiss. Kurama was forced to pull his lips away to cry out when Hiei claimed his body in one swift thrust. Hiei paused only a moment for Kurama to catch his breath before he began moving inside his lover. Kurama however was ready, and raising his legs, wrapped them around Hiei's waist. "Harder Koi! Gods Hiei it's been so long!"

Complying with his lover's wishes, Hiei took him fast and hard, unerringly hitting Kurama's secret pleasure zone with each thrust. Needy whimpers and throaty moans filled the air as they made love. Wanting to watch Kurama's pleasure, Hiei rolled them until the redhead was above him, straddling his hips. Whether it was for Hiei's pleasure or his own, the fire demon didn't know, but he enjoyed it none the less as the redhead rose up on his knees and rode Hiei wantonly as he touched himself.

As long fingers swirled and tweaked his own nipples, Kurama's lips parted in a tormented sigh. When those same fingers caressed along his body then wrapped around his own erection, Kurama gave a guttural cry. "Oh Hiei, you feel so good inside me! Koibito, I can't take much more! PLEASE, FINISH ME!"

Excited by his beautiful fox begging for release, Hiei tossed him to the bed and drove into him unmercifully. When Hiei finally reached for his erection Kurama bucked wildly. Beyond words, Kurama clung to Hiei as their pleasure spiraled out of control. For a brief moment the world stopped as they reached their climax together, then collapsed in each other's arms.

Hiei held Kurama until their breathing returned to normal. He then settled Kurama on the bed before rising to go into the bathroom. When he returned, Hiei used a warm wet towel to clean them both up. Tossing it onto the laundry hamper, Hiei crawled back in bed with Kurama. With a sigh, Kurama cuddled against him. "Sex won't fix everything Hiei."

Hiei rubbed Kurama's back and sighed. "No, but it beats fighting any day."

Wearily, Kurama chuckled. "I'll have to agree with you there Koi. I love you Hiei. I'm glad you're here with me."

Already almost asleep, Hiei whispered back through a yawn. "Me too Fox."

As Hiei drifted off to sleep, Kurama couldn't help but wonder which of his comments the fire demon was agreeing to. Whether Hiei really still loved him or was he just glad to be there so he could sleep with him. Some how Kurama couldn't help but think it was only the latter.

* * *

Stretching his weary muscles, Kurama refused to open his eyes and greet the morning as he tried to cling to the bliss of the previous night. Only a few hours after Hiei had made love to him, Kurama woke and proceeded to make love to his beloved fire demon. As was their habit, Kurama had allowed Hiei to take charge of sating their initial lust after their long separation. Later however, Hiei lay back and enjoyed as he turned all control over to Kurama, allowing the redhead's warm mouth and gentle hands to soothe and pleasure him as his fox made slow, passionate love to him.

Now, as the sun streamed through the window, Kurama knew it was time to face what he feared would be a morning filled with heart ache. Sitting up, he looked around, happy at least to see that Hiei's clothes were still there. Hearing the shower, Kurama rose and went to the closet for a robe. By the time he had it tied, Hiei was coming out of the bathroom. "Good morning Koi."

When his warm smile was greeted with only a grunted "Morning Fox", Kurama sighed and decided to attempt a kiss. This too was received without much enthusiasm on Hiei's part. Discouraged, Kurama watched as Hiei dressed. When Hiei reached for his boots, Kurama knew he was leaving. "Hiei, not again. You said you were going to take leave this time so we could spend some time together."

Putting on his cloak, Hiei sighed. "I can't right now Fox. There's an important meeting I need to attend this afternoon. If I'm lucky it will only last a week."

Annoyed, Kurama turned on him. "When do I become important enough for you to make time for Hiei?"

Red eyes looked at him disbelievingly. "What the hell do you call last night Fox?"

Kurama growled. "SEX! That's what I call last night! If that's all you want from me then why don't you find a whore to service you in Makai? It would sure be a hell of a lot more convenient for both of us!"

Brought up short by Kurama's suggestion, Hiei paused a moment before answering. "Are you saying you don't want me anymore Fox?"

With a weary sigh, Kurama sat on the bed. "I'm saying the same thing I've said for the last two years Hiei. You know I wanted more than sex from this relationship. I thought we both did. Apparently I was wrong."

Hiei sighed impatiently. "Damn it Fox, you knew from the beginning how important my work is and how demanding my training is. I do want more than sex but I can't just drop everything to spend time with you."

Sighing sadly, Kurama looked away from him. "Mukuro, Yukina, your work, your training, your meetings, your army, everything is more important to you than me. If you really wanted me as your mate, the way you once said, then I should be important too. I'm your lover Hiei and I don't even rank in the top five."

Trying to control his temper, Hiei turned and paced. "I'm here aren't I? Doesn't that mean something? If it's so damn important to you then why don't you come to Alaric instead of waiting here for me?"

Kurama laughed bitterly. "I've been to Alaric five times in the last year Hiei. Three times I waited days for you to show up, then you slept with me and were gone again. The other two times I didn't even get to see you at all."

Ruby eyes widened realizing the truth of Kurama's words. "Fox…"

Hiei jumped as he was cut off when Kurama suddenly growled. "My name is KURAMA! Do you realize that you haven't said my name even once in the last year? Not even when we made love. Hell, at this point I'd even settle for Shuuichi, but I'm sick of you calling me Fox."

Stunned, Hiei just stared at him a moment. "If it bothered you so much you should have said something. You haven't heard me complain when you call me Koi, Koibito, Fire-Fly or even Fire-Baby."

Hiei's voice was dripping with contempt when he said 'Fire-Baby'. Looking at Kurama, Hiei saw his anger fade and sadness fill his green eyes. "Those are endearments Hiei. I say them with love. When you growl 'Fox' at me, it sounds more condescending then endearing. In fact you I can't remember you ever saying anything endearing to me and you haven't said you loved me in so long I can't even remember the last time you did."

Shocked, Hiei considered Kurama's words before reaching out. "Kurama, I…"

When Kurama almost flinched away from his outstretched hand, Hiei paused. "It's too late for that Hiei. I was hoping we could talk and work things out, but it's painfully obvious that that isn't going to happen. I think it's best if you leave."

At Kurama's dismissal, Hiei felt as if the floor had just dropped out from under him. They had argued many times in the past but they had always managed to kiss and make up. Hiei was suddenly afraid that this wasn't going to end with a kiss. When he finally spoke his voice was soft and unsure. "I've got this meeting to deal with but I'll be back in a week or so."

Trying to remain calm, Kurama drew a deep breath before he raised his eyes to meet Hiei's worried gaze. "Don't bother. I won't be here waiting for you anymore. I'll pack your things and leave them with Yukina."

Hiei felt as if he was going to be sick and his heart was pounding so hard he thought it would jump right out of his chest. "Kurama, when I get back…"

Rising from the bed, Kurama picked up Hiei's katana and held it out to him. "It's over Hiei. The only thing left to say is goodbye."

Trying not to let Kurama see how bad his hand was shaking, Hiei roughly grabbed his katana and flitted out the window without a word. With his heart breaking, Kurama sat on the bed and tried not to cry.

* * *

A week later, the meetings Hiei had been obliged to attend were finally over and he was telling Mukuro he was taking leave. "I don't know how long I'll be gone. I have a few things I need to work out."

Mukuro grunted. "Like hell you're taking leave. I need you to…"

Hiei growled. "This isn't negotiable Mukuro! I've been working my ass off and neglecting my fo… Kurama! I may have already lost him. So whether you like it or not, I'm leaving. I have to try to make it up to him."

When Hiei turned to walk out, Mukuro shouted after him. Hiei however ignored her and left Alaric without looking back.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Hiei reached the Ningenkai. Knowing Kurama would probably be at work, Hiei stopped at the temple to visit Yukina. Seeing him Yukina rushed into his arms for a hug. "Brother, are you alright? I've been so worried ever since Kurama came by with your things. He wouldn't tell me what happened, just that the two of you had broken up."

Hiei knew he shouldn't have been surprised, Kurama had said he would pack his things and leave them with Yukina. He hadn't expected the fox to do it so quickly though. "Don't worry Yukina. I took leave so I could come work things out with Kurama."

Giving him a gentle smile, Yukina sighed. "Oh, I'm so glad. Though he tried to hide it I could see how upset Kurama was. I know you two can work this out. You belong together."

After reassuring her again, Hiei left the temple. An hour later Hiei was perched in the tree outside the apartment. Pushing on the bedroom window, Hiei was surprised to find it locked. In all the years they had known each other, Hiei had never once found Kurama's window locked against him.

Annoyed, Hiei briefly glanced through the window with the intention of breaking in if he had to. What he saw there however brought him up short. The bedroom was completely empty. Through the open bedroom door, Hiei could see that the entire apartment had been vacated. Deftly dropping down from the tree, Hiei flitted in the direction of Kurama's office.

* * *

Kurama was just packing his briefcase to leave work when he felt Hiei's ki. Not sure he was ready to face his lover… ex-lover yet, Kurama sat back at his desk, trying to decide what to do. Just then one of his coworkers poked his head into his office. "Hey Shuuichi, I thought you were leaving? If you're not in a hurry to get home, maybe we could go have a drink?"

The man, Yoshi, worked just down the hall. He had transferred from their Kyoto office several months ago. Almost immediately he had expressed an interest in his redheaded coworker. Yoshi had asked Kurama out on more than one occasion. Up until now Kurama had politely declined, even telling Yoshi that he already had a boyfriend. Feeling only the slightest twinge of guilt for how he was about to use the man, Kurama smiled at him. "Actually, that sounds great Yoshi, but why don't we make it dinner?"

Pleased with the turn of events, Yoshi smiled. "It's a date."

* * *

Hiei was pleased to see all the people leaving Kurama's office building. That meant that his fox would be leaving soon too. As Hiei waited in a nearby tree, the number of people began to dwindle. Feeling Kurama's ki still within the building, Hiei hoped he wasn't held up in another late meeting. After a few minutes, he felt Kurama's ki moving closer.

Anxiously watching the door, Hiei was about to jump down when he saw Kurama exit the building with a tall dark haired man. He froze when he saw Kurama's beautiful smile, the one that was usually reserved only for him, directed at the man. Hiei could only watch in shock as Kurama rested his hand affectionately on the man's back, then lean close as if to whisper something in his ear. The dark haired man gave Kurama a wicked grin before slipping his arm around the redhead's waist.

Hiei waited, but Kurama didn't pull away from the touch but instead allowed his own arm to curve around the man's back. In shock, Hiei followed them down the street until they reached a small restaurant. Ever the gentleman, Kurama reached out to hold the door for his companion.

Before following the man inside, Kurama paused and turned to look at where Hiei was standing in the shadows of the next building. Hiei's blood ran cold at the indifferent stare Kurama gave him before turning away to enter the restaurant. That one look told Hiei everything he needed to know. Kurama had meant it when he said he wouldn't be waiting for him to return. He'd meant it when he'd said it was over, and there really was only one thing left to say. "Goodbye Kurama."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad to hear that you are all enjoying this. Thank you so much for the great reviews. With the holidays upon us I don't know how fast I'll update, but since I'm off until New Years I may get at least these first few up quickly.

I know you've been wondering if Yoshi was the enemy, sorry to disappoint you be he was just a decoy for Hiei. You'll meet the real enemy very soon though. I hope my villain can live up to your expectations since writing an enemy this personal is new for me. From the initial reviews I realize I need to change some of my original plans and make him a bit more evil than I intended. You guys better keep feeding me ideas, I think I'm going to need them.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**ENEMY AMONG US**

**CHAPTER 2**

Though it had taken a while, Kurama had learned to live with the aching void Hiei had left in his heart. Now, over a year later, he was finally beginning to move on. Times like this were hard though, when the entire gang, minus Hiei, got together. Looking around he couldn't help but smile at how happy his friends were.

Yusuke laughed as he teasingly pinched Keiko's ass. When she turned to swat at his hand and scold him, Yusuke easily captured her and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. They had been married several years now and were on the verge of beginning a family. Though they didn't admit to actually trying to get pregnant, Yusuke had confided in Kurama that Keiko had gone off birth control two months ago.

Turning, Kurama's smile softened as he watched Kuwabara lovingly help his wife clean up the kitchen. Every plate, bowl or glass Yukina tried to put away was deftly taken away by Kuwabara and put up into the cupboards for her. Like Hiei, Yukina had had a growth spurt a few years ago, and even though she still wasn't very tall, she now had a lithe, curvy and very feminine figure.

A movement outside caught Kurama's attention and now his gentle smile turned to the man approaching the temple. Tall, with long black hair, the man's attractive features would turn heads where ever he went. He wore a silky, long sleeved shirt in deep purple that seemed to both cling and flow at the same time. It had a high collar that opened in a V to expose a medallion on a thick silver chain resting against his smooth chest. All of this topped long, slender legs encased in tight black slacks.

Going out to the porch, Kurama waited for the man to join him. Moving to the bottom step, Kurama moved easily into the man's arms. "Sakura, what took you so long?"

Wrapping Kurama in his arms, Sakura stole a lingering kiss before answering. "Sorry Babe, I didn't mean to keep you waiting but I just couldn't get away any sooner."

With Kurama on the step, that put him eye to eye with the man that held him. "It's alright Sakura, but we already ate. Do you want me to fix you something?"

With a twinkle in his crystal blue eyes, Sakura shook his head. "No, I already ate, but I would love another kiss."

As Sakura claimed his lips, Kurama's arms tightened around his neck. Opening his mouth, Kurama felt his body's subtle reaction to his boyfriend's embrace. Even after all this time, Kurama couldn't help the pang of guilt that it wasn't Hiei's arms he was in. Guilt about Hiei quickly turned to guilt about Sakura as Kurama berated himself for thinking of another man while his new boyfriend held and kissed him.

Kurama was saved from having to pull out of Sakura's embrace when Yusuke called from the door. "Alright you two, either get a room or get in here so we can start the movie."

Blushing, Kurama unwound his arms from Sakura's neck to pull him up the steps. Before they reached the door though, a familiar tingle crept up Kurama's neck. Stiffening, Kurama turned to stare out into the trees. Frowning, Sakura softly said his name. "Kurama?"

When Kurama didn't respond, Sakura turned to see a worried expression on Yusuke's face as he too looked towards the forest. When brown eyes met blue, Yusuke whispered. "Hiei's back."

A moment later, Yukina suddenly pushed past the men to rush down the steps. Just then Hiei came through the trees and into the yard and Yukina ran into his arms. "Brother! It's been so long. I've missed you."

Though his words addressed the little Koorime in his arms, Hiei's eyes were locked with Kurama's. "I missed you too Little Sister."

When Kuwabara and Keiko came to join the others, Kurama broke Hiei's gaze, took Sakura's hand and led him into the temple. Heart pounding, Kurama didn't know what to say. Aware of his boyfriend's old lover, Sakura gently pulled Kurama into his arms. "It'll be alright Kurama."

Drawing a breath, Kurama nodded as he leaned into the embrace. After a moment Kurama pulled away. Before he could say anything though, his friends came back inside. There was a tense moment as all eyes moved back and forth between Hiei and Kurama. Deciding to break the silence, Kurama nodded to Hiei. "Welcome back Hiei."

Hiei nodded. "Kurama."

When ruby eyes turned to the tall, dark haired man beside him, Kurama raised his chin defiantly. "Hiei, this is Sakura… my boyfriend."

Tightening the arm he had around Kurama, Sakura would have held his hand out in greeting, but Hiei growled. "He's a demon."

Kurama smirked. "I am well aware of that Hiei. Not that it's any of your business, but Sakura immigrated here from Makai a few months ago. Kuwabara and Yukina introduced us, and we started dating."

Turning an accusing glare to his sister and her husband, Hiei grunted. "Hn."

Even though he was annoyed with Hiei's attitude, Kurama couldn't help but be grateful to know that the fire demon was here and alright. It had been over a year since Kurama had deceived Hiei by making him think he was dating a coworker. Not even Yukina, had heard a word from him since then. Now, as Yukina dragged him off to the kitchen to feed him, Kurama felt rather awkward. "Sakura, I don't really feel like watching a movie right now. Would it be alright if we left?"

Before Sakura could answer, Kuwabara grumbled. "Damn it Kurama, don't let Hiei run you off. You belong here more than he does."

Kurama smiled at his friend. "Kuwabara, we've all been friends a long time, and Hiei has as much right to be here as I do, maybe more since this is his sister's home. Hiei doesn't come very often and I just think he should be allowed to visit Yukina without me getting in the way."

From the kitchen door, Hiei growled. "You are never in the way Kurama. Like you said, we both have a right to be here."

The redhead nodded his appreciation at Hiei's words. "Thank you Hiei, but I still think we should go. Goodnight everyone."

When Kurama turned away, Sakura shrugged. "Guess this his hello and goodbye everyone. Hiei, it's been interesting meeting you."

Without comment, Hiei regarded Sakura suspiciously as he followed Kurama out of the temple. They hadn't been gone a minute before Hiei launched himself at Kuwabara with a growl. "You son of a bitch! I know you hate me, but how the hell could you give my fox to him?"

Yukina and Keiko watched in horror as Yusuke tried to pry Hiei's hands from Kuwabara's neck. "Damn it Hiei, let him go! Kuwabara didn't set them up or anything, Kurama just happened to be here when Sakura first came through the portal. It was Kurama's choice to go out with him!"

Angry red eyes glared at Yusuke a moment before Hiei released Kuwabara. Stumbling back, Kuwabara fell onto a chair as he tried to catch his breath. Rushing to his side, Yukina checked his throat. After a moment, Kuwabara looked up at Hiei. "Damn it Hiei! You and I may not always get along but I'm still your friend as well as your brother-in-law. I would never do anything to come between you and Kurama."

Seeing the accusing glare in all their eyes, including his sister's, Hiei's shoulders slumped and he sighed. When Hiei looked at him apologetically but didn't say anything, Kuwabara grinned. "It's alright Hiei. It must have been a shock for you to see Kurama with someone else."

Hiei frowned. "That's not the same guy he was dating last time I was here. That was someone from his office."

This time it was Yusuke who frowned as he shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about Hiei, but Sakura is the first person Kurama has dated since you've been gone."

Looking confused, Hiei blurted out. "But I saw him. It was a week after he broke up with me. I went to his office… Oh… I get it. He set that up so I'd leave."

Seeing the sadness in her brother's eyes, Yukina went to him. "I'm sorry Hiei. I wish there were something we could do to make this easier for you. Come on Brother, you still haven't eaten yet."

When Yukina led him to the table, Hiei was surprised when the others all joined him. Though he didn't want their pity, Hiei wanted information. "Tell me about this guy. Something doesn't seem right about him."

With a sigh, Keiko answered. "I know we'd all rather see Kurama with you Hiei, but that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with Sakura. He's nice, very attractive and really good to Kurama."

Putting an arm around his wife, Yusuke looked at Hiei. "There's nothing remarkable about Sakura. He's a low C-class demon at best. He moved here to escape a more powerful demon that was stalking him. Right now Kurama's trying to help him get into school so he can get a better job. What makes you think something's wrong Hiei?"

To please his sister, Hiei had attempted to eat. Now he shoved the plate aside to stare at Yusuke. "C-class my ass. Didn't you feel the power inhibitor? It's in the pendant he wears around his neck."

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara as if to ask if he'd sensed anything. Kuwabara then looked at Hiei. "This is the first we've heard about a power inhibitor. Maybe you can sense it because of the jagon."

Hiei nodded. "Perhaps. Now tell about his relations ship with… Kurama."

Looking at Hiei sadly, Yukina reached out to hold his hand. "Are you sure you want to do this Hiei? Maybe it would be better…"

Hiei did something he had never done before. He growled at Yukina. "I need to know!"

Nodding, Yukina complied. "They met three months ago when Sakura moved here. He was nice enough and everyone seemed to like him. Somehow he just seemed to always be around and before long he was part of the group. Being the only two single people, he and Kurama hung out. About a month ago they announced that they were going out. Other than that, there's not much to tell."

After smiling at his wife, Kuwabara looked at Hiei. "If it's any consolation Hiei, I don't think they're lovers yet."

Hiei grunted. "They're not."

At Kuwabara's surprised look, Hiei shook his head with a grunt. "Humans! If they were lovers you moron, they would carry each other's scent. The only scent Kurama still carries is mine."

Kuwabara wrinkled his nose. "Ew, that's gross."

Yukina giggled. "Though there is a subtle scent a demon can smell, Hiei's referring to something more like a trace of ki one lover leaves on another. That's why, even after a year, Kurama still carries Hiei's scent as Hiei carries Kurama's."

With a look of understanding, Kuwabara smirked at Hiei. "That means Kurama's not the only one that hasn't gotten any this last year."

Shaking his head, Hiei grunted. "Fool! The only one I want is Kurama."

Smiling, Yusuke nudged Hiei. "So Hiei, what are you going to do about it?"

Looking around the table at his friends, Hiei shrugged. "I don't know yet. I guess I'll try talking to Kurama, then I'm going to find out what Sakura's hiding."

Yusuke shared a grin with Kuwabara before turning to Hiei. "If you need any help Hiei, Kuwabara and I have got your back."

Even after all these years, Hiei still wasn't used to his former teammates' open show of friendship. Shyly, Hiei nodded and mumbled. "Thanks."

Knowing her brother was uncomfortable accepting their offer of help, Yukina rose from the table. "Since it looks like we're not going to watch a movie tonight, I'm going to get Hiei settled in his room. Hiei, I still have the box of your things that Kurama gave me. It's in the room you two used whenever you stayed here."

After a quick nod around the table, to acknowledge everyone's goodnights, Hiei followed his sister. In the room he had shared with Kurama many times in the past, Hiei saw Yukina slide back the closet door to reveal a large box. "I don't know what's in here but I imagine it's your clothes and personal things from Kurama's apartment. If there's anything else you need just let me know."

When Hiei just nodded, Yukina reached out to hug him. "I'm so glad you're back Hiei. Whatever happens, I want you to be happy."

Returning her hug, Hiei murmured. "That's something I haven't been since Kurama told me to leave."

With a sigh, Yukina held him tighter. "Then you'll just have to try to win him back."

Pulling back, Hiei looked at her worried. "What if I can't get him back?"

With a raised eyebrow, Yukina regarded her brother skeptically. "Is my brother doubting his ability to win a fight? You've never lacked confidence in your power to win no matter how great the odds. With Kurama as the prize, now is not the time to start."

Hiei chuckled. "With you on my side Little Sister, how can I do anything but win?"

Yukina smiled as she went to the door. "Not just me Hiei, but the whole team is on your side. Sleep well my Brother. I'll see you in the morning."

After Yukina left, Hiei's thoughts turned to one particular member of their team. _'The big question is, can I bring you back around to my side Kurama?'_ Not wanting to dwell on that thought, Hiei turned to look at the closet. With a sigh he dragged the box out and opened the top.

Resting on top of his clothes, as if it were taunting him, was Kurama's favorite picture of the two of them. Kurama stood behind him with a protective arm across Hiei's chest. Hiei's hand rested lightly on Kurama's arm as if he wouldn't let the redhead go. Hiei's red eyes were turned up to meet Kurama's green one's. Though neither of them were openly smiling, the devotion in their eyes was apparent for all to see.

Knowing how much the picture had always meant to Kurama, Hiei knew he must have been really upset to have parted with it. Taking the picture, Hiei set it on the table next to the bed. Ignoring the rest of the contents of the box, Hiei lay on the bed, gazing at the picture of his beautiful redheaded fox. _'Just give me a chance Kurama and I'll fix this.'_

With a sigh, Hiei rolled away from the picture and closed his eyes. Silently he hoped that Yukina's, as well as everyone else's confidence in him was not wasted. As he fell asleep, Hiei's thoughts returned to Kurama, wondering where his fox was and praying that he wasn't too late to get him back.

* * *

Across the city in a small apartment, Kurama sat looking out the window of his bedroom. Though he told himself he wasn't looking for Hiei, deep in his heart he still held a secret hope. Disgusted with himself, Kurama pulled the curtains and went to bed. As he reached out to turn off the light his hand hesitated. Sliding open the drawer of the nightstand, Kurama's hand drifted inside to run his fingers softly along the cheek of the fire demon's picture secretly held inside. _'Goodnight Hiei.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm impressed. One person guessed the source of our resident evil. Kudos to one of my favorite readers and writers (I knew if anyone guessed it would be you KyoHana). Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**ENEMY AMONG US**

**CHAPTER 3**

Entering the ramen shop, Kurama smiled and waved at Keiko before heading for their table. Unless the restaurant was really busy, Yusuke and Keiko usually saved the large round table in the corner for the employees and their friends. Kurama wasn't surprised to see Yusuke sitting in the table, he was however taken aback when he saw Hiei sitting across from him. In front of the fire demon was an almost empty plate of vegetables and rice.

After only the briefest hesitation, Kurama slowly took a seat next to Yusuke. "Hey Kurama. How have you been? We haven't seen you all week."

Kurama was briefly kept from replying when Keiko kissed his cheek in greeting as she set a large glass of iced tea in front of him. "Can I get you anything to eat Kurama?"

Smiling at her, Kurama shook his head. "No thank you Keiko. I'm just taking a quick break from work. Thank you for the tea."

When Keiko returned to work, Kurama turned back to Yusuke. "I've been good Yusuke. Work has kept me pretty busy this week. My stepfather is out of town so I've had some extra responsibilities."

Stirring a spoon of sugar into his tea, Kurama tried to keep his voice calm as he addressed his former lover. "What are you still doing here Hiei. You usually have more important things to do to waste more than a day here in the Ningenkai."

Somehow, Hiei managed not to flinch at the dig. "I can do anything I want when it's important enough."

Kurama was forced to look away to keep Hiei from seeing the hurt in his eyes. A new arrival at the table distracted them and made them all look up. Kurama tried to smile as Sakura took the chair beside him. With Hiei watching, he was a little uncomfortable when Sakura's arm circled his shoulders and pulled him close for a kiss. "Hey Babe. I was hoping I'd run into you here. I was just passing by on my way to see the counselor about those classes we talked about."

Feeling a bit awkward with Kurama's old and new boyfriend, Yusuke pushed his chair back. "I'd better get back to work soon or my wife is going to come after me. Sakura did you want anything?"

Smiling, Sakura leaned closer and took the tea glass that rested on the table between Kurama's fingers. "No thanks, Yusuke. I'll just share Kurama's tea. You don't mind, do you Babe?"

Not waiting for Kurama's answer, Sakura raised the glass to his lips. With Kurama looking up to see Yusuke rise from the table, neither of them saw the smug look Sakura gave Hiei. Nor did they see the daggers Hiei glared at Sakura. At that moment Kurama rose as well. "I have to get back to work myself. Sakura, will you walk out with me?"

Goodbyes were said and Kurama left with Sakura. On the sidewalk the two made plans to get together later that night, then Sakura pulled Kurama into his arms for a deep kiss. When they pulled apart they said a brief goodbye before Sakura headed off with a wave. When Kurama would have turned and walked away, he stopped when he saw Hiei watching from the entrance of the ramen shop.

Hearts pounded as they stared at each other. After a moment, Kurama sighed and turned away. He hadn't gone three steps before he heard Hiei cry out his name. "Kurama!"

Before he could turn, Kurama felt Hiei's hand roughly brush the hair against the side of his neck. "Hiei, what are you doing?"

Kurama frowned when Hiei winced, then threw something onto the ground. Kurama got a brief glimpse of a bug before Hiei stomped on it. With a gasp, Kurama quickly reached for Hiei's hand. "Hiei! That's a Makai swamp wasp! Did it sting you?"

Though Hiei tried to pull his hand away Kurama held on tight as he examined it. Already the palm of Hiei's hand was turning purple. "Damn it Hiei, why did you do that? Swamp wasp stings are highly poisonous. We need to treat the poison fast!"

Though Hiei still tried to pry his hand from Kurama's grasp he could already feel the poison numbing his arm. At this rate he'd collapse within minutes. "It's not like I could just let it sting you Fo… Kurama."

Dragging Hiei by the hand, Kurama pushed open the door of the ramen shop and yelled. "Yusuke! Hiei's hurt!"

Yusuke and Keiko both came running at the sound of the usually calm Kurama shouting for help. "What the hell happened?"

Feeling Hiei's arm go limp, Kurama put his arm around the fire demon to support him. "Hiei was stung by a Makai swamp wasp! We have to get him to the temple quick if Yukina and I are to treat him in time!"

Grasping the severity of the situation, Yusuke pushed Keiko towards the door. "Call the temple! Tell them what's happened and that we're on the way with Hiei!"

By the time Yusuke turned back Hiei was leaning heavily against Kurama. Not wasting time, Yusuke grabbed Hiei and settled him over his shoulder. Without a word Yusuke and Kurama raced toward the temple. Even with their demon speed, it still took them almost half an hour to get there.

When they arrived, Kuwabara was waiting on the porch, but when he saw them he rushed forward to take the now unconscious Hiei from Yusuke. As they carried Hiei inside, Kurama ran to the garden and began gathering herbs. He didn't waste time checking on Hiei as he hurried to the kitchen and put a pot on the stove. With trembling hands, half a dozen seeds were pulled from his hair and quickly grown to add to the plants Kurama had pulled from the garden.

When Yusuke came in, Kurama didn't bother to look up but continued with his work. Neither of them spoke as the minutes ticked passed. To Kurama it felt like forever before he looked up at Yusuke. "I need Yukina."

A moment later Yukina rushed into the kitchen and saw Kurama straining the boiling contents of the pot into a bowl. The worried look on her face told Kurama that Hiei wasn't doing well. "Yukina, I have the anti-venom ready but it's too hot to inject into Hiei. Can you cool it down a bit for me?"

Leaning over the bowl that held a thin green liquid, the Koorime gently blew on it, carefully cooling the contents. When Kurama held up his hand Yukina stopped. "Thank you Yukina. Go back to Hiei, I'll be right there."

Reaching into his hair, Kurama withdrew yet another seed. When grown, this plant had large rubbery looking leaves with spiked tips. Plucking one of the leaves, Kurama carefully placed the cut end into the green liquid. Yusuke returned just in time to watch the leaf slowly absorb the liquid from the bowl. When the leaf appeared to be full, Kurama barely spared Yusuke a glance as he moved past him and headed for the bedroom.

Seeing Kurama, Yukina rose from where she sat on the side of Hiei's bed. "I'm not sure how much help I was Kurama. I tried to keep the poison from his heart and brain."

Taking Yukina's seat on the bed, Kurama reached for Hiei's arm. "Thank you Yukina. I'm sure it was a great help."

Everyone watched in amazement as Kurama took the swollen leaf and rested it on Hiei's arm. At first Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't sure what he was doing, but then they saw him take the spiked end of the leaf and pierce Hiei's arm. It looked much like Kurama was giving Hiei a shot directly into a vein on his arm. Holding the makeshift needle in place, Kurama slowly squeezed the leaf, injecting the anti-venom into Hiei.

When the leaf was empty and Kurama removed it from Hiei's arm, green eyes glanced up at Yukina. Understanding his silent request, Yukina placed her hand over Hiei's chest. A moment later, she nodded and gave a little smile. "It's working. I can feel the poison losing it's hold."

Closing his eyes, Kurama tried to control his emotions as relief flooded him. It took several deep breaths before he could open his eyes without fear of shedding a tear. When he did, he felt Yusuke's hand on his shoulder. "You did it Kurama. He's going to be alright."

Kurama gave Yukina a worried glance before looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "We stopped the poison Yusuke. It still remains to be seen how much damage it caused. Left untreated, swamp wasp stings can be deadly. Even treated though they can still leave the victim paralyzed or in a coma."

A gasp from the door alerted them all that Keiko had arrived. Taking the spent leaf from Kurama, Yusuke ushered his wife from the room. With Yukina tucked against his chest, Kuwabara tried to be reassuring. "Kurama we have to believe that Yukina controlling the poison's spread will mean that Hiei will have a full recovery."

Kurama just nodded. Wanting to give Kurama time alone with Hiei, Yukina didn't protest when Kuwabara led her from the room. Long fingers brushed gently through spiky, black bangs as Kurama watched Hiei sleep. "Damn it Fire-Fly you shouldn't have touched that stupid bug. You know they're poisonous. What were you thinking?"

Frustrated, Kurama rose and walked to the window. He stood there several minutes just looking out into the trees. He jumped when his cell phone suddenly rang. Quietly, he gave some explanation to his secretary as to why he hadn't returned to the office. When the call ended, Kurama moved back to the bed to check on Hiei. Satisfied that there was nothing to do now but wait, Kurama went to join his friends.

Hours passed and Hiei's condition didn't change. When the sun began to set Yukina and Keiko fixed dinner but Kurama wouldn't eat. It was almost nine as he once again stood at the window in Hiei's room, jumping again when his cell phone rang. "Minamino."

Hearing Sakura on the other end, Kurama sighed, realizing he'd forgotten their date. "Sakura, I'm sorry. Something's come up and I won't be able to make it tonight."

"_Kurama, are you alright? You sound upset about something."_

Glancing at Hiei, Kurama wondered what to say. "Sakura, I don't want to upset you, but I'm with Hiei. He was stung by a Makai swamp wasp today. I'm going to stay here until he wakes up."

There was a pause before Sakura answered. _"Are you okay? It didn't sting you or anything did it? Maybe I should come over."_

Kurama's eyes rested on Hiei. "No Sakura, I'm fine, it didn't sting me. You don't need to come either. I'm just staying in case Yukina needs me for something. I'll call you tomorrow."

When the call ended, Kurama went back to sit on the bed. After check that Hiei was warm and comfortable, Kurama rested his hand on Hiei's chest. "How did we come to this Hiei? If you had only loved me and wanted to be with me the way I did you…"

Shaking his head, Kurama pushed those thoughts aside. Watching Hiei sleep, Kurama whispered. "Just get better Hiei."

* * *

Burrowing into the warmth that surrounded him, Kurama tried to block the sun that beaconed him to open his eyes. Firm fingers caressed through his hair and Kurama sighed. "Hiei."

Smirking at the sleepy redhead against his chest, Hiei continued to brush his fingers through Kurama's long hair. Hiei felt the moment Kurama's mind registered what was happening and allowed him to sit up. Embarrassed to be caught sleeping in his ex-lover's arms, Kurama looked around nervously.

A moment later Kurama suddenly realized that Hiei was awake and moving. Looking at him, Kurama gave Hiei a sad smile. "I'm glad that you're going to be alright Hiei. I guess I'll be leaving now."

When Kurama rose from the bed, Hiei reached out to try and stop him. "Kurama…"

Though he did manage to grab Kurama's wrist, Hiei didn't have the strength to hold him when he pulled away. Before Kurama could leave however Hiei blurted out. "I think Sakura planted that bug on you!"

Shocked, Kurama looked at Hiei coldly. "You had better have something to back up that accusation Hiei."

Hiei returned Kurama's gold stare. "How else would it have gotten there Kurama? Your demon boyfriend hugs and kisses you then suddenly you have a poisonous Makai swamp wasp on your shoulder. What else am I supposed to think?"

Sighing sadly, Kurama turned away. "You know me better than anyone Hiei. You're supposed to trust that I would know if Sakura meant me any harm. I won't stand here and listen to your jealous ranting any longer."

Shaking his head, Hiei didn't say a word as Kurama walked out. A moment later, Yukina rushed in elated to see that Hiei was recovering nicely. Hiei's thoughts however followed his fox.

* * *

After missing an afternoon of work, Kurama was so bogged down it was two days before he left work early enough to stop and see Sakura. Knocking on the apartment door, Kurama heard Sakura call out for him to wait. Knowing Sakura wasn't the neatest of people, Kurama grinned when he heard rustling and banging from within the apartment. He was surprised when several minutes passed before Sakura finally opened the door. "Hey Babe. Sorry, I wasn't expecting company."

After being pulled unceremoniously into Sakura's living room, Kurama found himself wrapped in strong arms and thoroughly kissed. When Sakura finally allowed him to breath, Kurama grinned. "I guess that means you missed me. I would have come sooner but I've been swamped at work. How about I make it up to you and take you out tonight?"

Sakura grinned. "Since it is Friday, we could invite the others and make a night of it."

Kurama wasn't sure if 'the others' might still include Hiei but he didn't want to disappoint Sakura. "If that's what you'd like, that sounds fun. There's a new club that just opened, we haven't been there yet."

With a big smile, Sakura picked up the phone and called Yusuke and Kuwabara. Within minutes plans were made to meet at the club at eight. Kurama waited while Sakura changed. Frowning, Kurama looked around when he noticed a strange, almost chemical like odor. Going to the kitchen, Kurama looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

When Sakura came out of the bedroom, Kurama grinned in appreciation. Black slacks and a loose black suit jacket were nicely accented by a deep red shirt with a V-neck that showed off the silver medallion on his chest. "Very nice."

Crystal blue eyes sparkled back at him. "I thought you'd might like it. Let's go get you changed. I'm not going anywhere with you in that stuffy old business suit."

An hour later Kurama had just finished a quick shower and stepped into black linen pants when Sakura suddenly came through his bedroom door. Startled by the unexpected intrusion, Kurama watched as Sakura looked around his room. Though they had been dating for over a month, Kurama hadn't been in any hurry to become lovers. Though he had suggested it on occasion, luckily Sakura hadn't pushed the subject.

Going to his closet to choose a shirt, Kurama decided there wasn't anything wrong with his boyfriend being there while he finished dressing. "I'm almost ready. I'll just be a minute."

Taking the white silk shirt from Kurama's hands, Sakura tossed it on the bed. "There's no rush. In fact, I think we should take a little time to make tonight extra special."

Kurama's eyes narrowed at the deep, suggestive tone of Sakura's voice. The redhead wasn't surprised when a moment later he was pulled into a passionate kiss. Not happy about being manhandled, Kurama quickly broke the kiss. "Sakura, I think you should wait in the other room. I'll be out shortly."

When his firm request was met with a laugh, Kurama stepped back. "I don't think so my pretty little fox. You've been stringing me along for over a month and I think it's time I got a little something for my time."

Picking up his shirt, Kurama regarded him coldly. "I'm not sure what you think you're entitled to Sakura, but I think you should leave."

Knowing Sakura wasn't a very powerful demon, Kurama wasn't intimidated when the man laughed at him. "No Kurama, I won't be leaving. In fact, I think you'll let me stay and do whatever I want, just as soon as you call your mother."

Green eyes flashed gold as Kurama growled at him. "What the hell does my mother have to do with this?"

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and casually crossed his legs. Picking up the phone from the nightstand, he held it out to Kurama. "I think you'll find that your mother isn't feeling very well. Actually, she'll probably tell you that she has this terrible headache that just won't go away."

With a glare, Kurama snatched the phone from his outstretched hand and quickly dialed Shiori's number. "Mother? I'm sorry I haven't called, but with father gone I've been busy at work. Is everything alright?"

"_Actually Shuuichi, I haven't been feeling good today and I have this awful headache that just won't seem to go away."_

As he listened to his mother repeat Sakura's words almost verbatim, Kurama saw him reach into his pocket for something. Kurama's heart pounded as he saw Sakura hold up a small vile of clear liquid. "Mother, I want you to take some headache medicine and go lie down. I have something to take care of, but I'll be by to check on you later."

After hanging up the phone, Kurama growled at Sakura. "What the hell did you do to my mother?"

Watching the liquid swirl inside the vile, Sakura grinned wickedly. "Oh, didn't she tell you? I went by to see her yesterday. Lovely woman your mother. She was even so accommodating as to invite me for tea. Imagine my surprise when she told me that she had had another visitor just the day before. It was just so pathetic watching the stupid woman drink the tea that I had poisoned as she told me about that half breed fire demon warning her that I might be dangerous."

Clenching his fists, it was hard for Kurama to remain calm. "What's in the vile you bastard?"

Absently, Sakura tossed the vile in the air before catching it. "Oh this? Just a modified form of the antidote for the poison I gave her. It will alleviate her symptoms for a day or so. It won't cure her though, even if you tried to duplicate it and give her a larger dose. You see I left out one key ingredient needed for a full cure."

Weighing his options, Kurama inquired. "What do you want from me?"

Curling his fingers around the vile, Sakura rose from the bed and walked to Kurama. Grabbing Kurama by the chin, Sakura kissed him. When he tried to deepen the kiss, Sakura tasted his own blood when Kurama bit him. "That's alright Babe. There are much better uses for that pretty little mouth of yours. Let's start with you on your knees with my cock down your throat. We can negotiate the rest later."

When Kurama didn't move, Sakura shrugged. "It's your decision Kurama, but you might want to know that without the antidote, the poison will slowly and painfully kill her in about ten days."

Seeing Kurama's resolve falter, Sakura grabbed him by the hair and forced him to his knees. Sakura's other hand then slipped the vile into his pocket before he loosened his belt and unfastened his pants. Kurama shuddered when Sakura's already hardening member sprung from his pants. Pulling against the hand in his hair Kurama growled. "Give me the vile first!"

With a grin, Sakura pulled out the vile and held it just out of Kurama's reach. "No biting now. I don't like my whores to bite."

As his fingers closed around the vile, Sakura forced his head forward, shoving his erection into Kurama's mouth. Quickly dropping the vile in his pocket, Kurama struggled with both hands to keep Sakura from pumping himself too far down his throat. Closing his eyes against the vile act he was forced to perform, Kurama allowed his mind two thoughts. First, he prayed that Shiori would be alright. Secondly, he berated himself for not trusting Hiei's instincts.

Luckily for Kurama, it took only a few short minutes before he felt the length in his mouth begin to pulse. Quickly reaching for Sakura's hands, Kurama applied pressure at just the right points for the man to lose his grip on the red hair he held. Turning away, Kurama felt Sakura's release hit his chest through his open shirt.

Panting, Sakura staggered back to sit on the bed as he adjusted his clothes. Kurama whipped off his shirt and used it to clean himself off. Stumbling to his feet, Kurama would have headed for the bathroom but Sakura stopped him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Pausing, Kurama growled. "To wash your filthy scent off of me!"

Sakura laughed. "No, you'll be staying just as you are. I want those pathetic teammates of yours, especially that forbidden piece of trash, to pick up my scent and know that you are my little whore now."

After using his shirt to scrub his chest so hard it was pink, Kurama tossed it in the trash. Turning to Sakura, Kurama gave an evil chuckle. "You won't live two minutes once my friends learn what you've done."

Rising from the bed, Sakura went to the closet. Selecting a long sleeved knit shirt, he tossed it to Kurama. "No, I don't suppose that I would. Then again, you're not going to tell them a thing. You're going to walk into that club and play the part of my very attentive and very willing lover. If you say one word, or don't do everything I expect from you, your mother will die. Now get dressed, we're going to be late."

Grudgingly, Kurama pulled on the shirt he'd been given. "Why are you doing this Sakura? I didn't even know you until a few months ago."

The two had now moved out to the living room. Kurama put on his shoes, waiting for Sakura to explain. "I'm doing this for revenge Kurama. You see, you killed my beloved older brother, and I'm going to see that you suffer greatly for it."

Having made many enemies in his life Kurama had suspected that revenge was Sakura's motive. "My name, Kurama, is irrelevant. My brother's name however is very relevant. He was a great and powerful man, a sadistic yet loving man, and you murdered him! From that day on I took his name and began planning my revenge. I had to… rearrange… his name a bit when I came here so you and your useless friends wouldn't discover me too soon. Sakura is rather girly, but being named after a cherry blossom while trying to catch a plant manipulator suited my purpose quiet nicely."

Sakura watched as Kurama's mind putting it all together. _'Rearrange his brother's name… Sakura…"_

When Kurama's eyes widened in recognition, Sakura laughed wickedly.


	4. Chapter 4

It's late, and I'm tired, so all I'll say is Merry Christmas or happy whatever else you might celebrate, and thank you all so much for the great reviews.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**ENEMY AMONG US**

**CHAPTER 4**

With Sakura's evil laugh ringing in his ears, Kurama breathed the name of his most feared enemy. "Karasu."

Sakura visibly bristled. "Don't you ever say that name again! I will not allow a filthy traitor like you to utter the name of my beloved Karasu! I considered just killing you for murdering him, but I know he would enjoy it more if I made you suffer first."

Impatiently, Sakura shoved Kurama towards the door. "Enough reminiscing, I'm anxious to see the look of contempt your ex-lover will give you when he smells me on you and realizes that he's lost, and that I'm your lover now."

Wanting to know his enemy, the cunning fox subtly questioned Sakura as they headed for the club. "I don't recall poison being part of your bother's arsenal."

Sakura laughed. "No, my poisons may be deadly but they're no match for Karasu's bombs. Big Brother preferred a more gruesome form of torture. He loved to watch his victims bleed. Especially those he loved."

Looking around, Kurama made sure they were alone on the street before taunting Sakura. "I don't see any signs of torture on you Sakura. It seems your brother didn't love you as much as you loved him."

As expected, Sakura exploded. "You lying bastard! Karasu loved me above all others! It was me he who he perfected most of his techniques on! It was also me he came to when one of his victims couldn't satisfy his desires! The night before your match at the dark tournament, it was me in his bed when he could have had you! It was my blood he tasted as he pleasured himself on me! It's me he loved, not you or any of the other worthless beings that tried to take him from me!"

As if suddenly realizing the spectacle he was making of himself, Sakura calmed down and brushed several unseen wrinkles from his clothes. "Don't think you can out wit me you stupid fox. I learned from the master."

With the club only a block away now, Kurama decided to remain silent. As they entered the flashy club, Sakura pulled Kurama close to his side, laughing when Kurama tried to resist. "Now, now pet. Is that any way to treat your lover? I expect you to be affectionate and obedient or your mother will be the one to suffer."

Kurama submitted just as he saw Yusuke waving at them. Plastering on a fake smile, Kurama didn't dare meet Hiei's eyes for fear of discovery. Sitting on the only empty stool, Sakura pulled Kurama between his legs and up against his chest. "Sorry we're late guys, but my pretty little fox here wanted to have a little party before the party, if you know what I mean."

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed knowingly. Kurama's sensitive fox ears didn't miss Hiei's growl before the fire demon tossed back his drink. Knowing he'd regret it, Kurama hazarded a glance at Hiei. His heart sank at the look of utter contempt in Hiei's eyes. Kurama was forced to look away when Sakura's fingers turned his face to look at him. Kurama briefly saw the smug 'I told you so' look before he was thoroughly kissed.

When Sakura's lips released him, Kurama had to fight the urge to wipe his mouth. Still holding Kurama close, Sakura stood up. "The next round's on me. What's everybody having?"

Before leaving the table, Sakura smacked Kurama on the ass and growled in his ear. "Be good."

To the others it might have looked like a love pat, but Kurama knew it was a warning. Taking a seat on the vacated stool, Kurama took a chance and looked at Hiei. "I hear you went to see my mother."

Hiei smirked. "She told you, did she?"

Locking his gaze with Hiei, Kurama answered. "No, she told Sakura when he had tea at her house yesterday."

Ruby eyes narrowed at the information and Hiei grunted. "Hn."

Yukina reached out to take Hiei's hand. "Oh Hiei, that was so nice of you to visit Shiori. I'm sure she was glad to see you."

Momentarily forgetting Sakura, Kurama looked between Hiei and Yukina. "Yes, my mother was always very fond of Hiei. Too bad he couldn't be bothered with her when we were together."

Hiei snapped at him. "Damn it Kurama, she didn't even know we were together."

Green eyes met red accusingly. "That's because you wouldn't let me tell anyone. These guys only knew because they figured it out on their own. Were you that ashamed of being with me Hiei, that even our friends and family couldn't know?"

Hiei's eyes widened at the hurt accusation, but he was prevented from responding when Sakura returned with a tray of drinks. Grateful for the interruption, Yusuke jumped up to help Sakura pass out the drinks. "Thanks man, this is great."

Upset by his argument with Hiei, Kurama didn't pay much attention until Sakura held a drink in front of him. "Here you are Lover, I had it mixed special just for you."

Kurama stiffened, quickly looking around the table to see his friends already drinking. All but Hiei that is. Ruby eyes watched intently as Kurama set his drink aside as he addressed Sakura. "Thank you, but I'm not thirsty right now."

Pulling Kurama from the stool, Sakura took him by the arm. "Then let's dance and see if we can't make you thirsty."

Allowing himself to be led away, Kurama reached back and tipped over his drink. Luckily, Sakura didn't see this. Hiei however reacted quickly, snatching the partially empty drinks from Yukina and Keiko as the guys used napkins to clean up the mess. "Yusuke, don't question me, just go get new drinks! Kuwabara, get rid of these!"

Without a word, both men rushed to do his bidding. While they were gone, Hiei questioned both girls to see if they were alright. Kuwabara returned first and listened as the girls told Hiei they were fine. When Yusuke returned with the drinks and Hiei asked them the same questions, Kuwabara answered. "Urameshi and I were both finishing our old beers. We hadn't picked up the new ones yet. What the hell's going on Hiei?"

Checking first that Kurama was keeping Sakura distracted, Hiei confided in them. "Something's not right. You'd have seen it if you were watching Kurama. He also wouldn't take his drink, then he knocked it over without Sakura knowing. I don't trust Sakura and it's not just because I'm jealous. I think he's responsible for that swamp wasp too."

Hearing the music end, Yusuke glanced over his shoulder. "So what do we do?"

Watching Kurama and Sakura's approach, Hiei whispered. "We wait and see what Kurama wants us to do."

Sakura took his seat on the stool and once again pulled Kurama close. Reaching out, Sakura handed Kurama his drink. Knowing what had happened to his first drink, Kurama glanced at Hiei. The fire demon held his drink up in a silent toast before taking a sip of his own drink. With a sigh, Kurama sipped his drink. "I know we invited you out tonight, but I hope you won't mind if Sakura and I make it an early one. My mother isn't feeling well. She has a bad headache and I want to go see if I can give her something to make it better."

Shortly after that, Kurama and Sakura said goodbye. The others all said they wanted to stay and party a while. Outside the club, Kurama pulled away from Sakura. Green eyes flashed golden as Kurama turned on him. "Get away from me you filthy vermin! You may have the upper hand now, but understand this! I will see you dead for threatening the people I love!"

As Kurama turned and ran in the direction of his mother's house, he could hear Sakura's laughter ring into the night.

* * *

Inside the club everyone watched as Hiei used a hand to shield the purple glow of the jagon under it's ward. Only a few minutes passed before he lowered his hand and looked around at his friends. "Kurama's on the way to his mom's. Sakura's not following him."

Worried, Kuwabara kept an arm around Yukina as he questioned Hiei. "Are you sure about this Hiei? Kurama still seemed awfully chummy with him tonight and Sakura implied they'd… well, you know."

Yusuke nodded. "Kurama definitely bore Sakura's scent tonight."

When Hiei's temperature rose, Yukina took his hand to calm him as she spoke. "Yes, but Sakura didn't bare Kurama's scent, nor did their aura's indicate they'd been lovers. At the most, Kurama… serviced Sakura with his hand or mouth."

Almost shacking with anger, Hiei growled. "Kurama doesn't use his hand, it's too messy. And he enjoys giving blow jobs too much to… pull away at the end. Sakura's scent was coming from his chest."

Yusuke frowned. "Then Sakura probably forced himself on Kurama. Damn it Hiei, let's just go kill that bastard and be done with it! He's a demon so we won't go to Reikai prison for it."

Hiei shook his head. "No, there's more going on Detective. Shiori had tea with Sakura yesterday, now she's sick and Kurama's worried. Add that to what happened with the drinks earlier and I think Shiori might have been poisoned. Until Kurama tells us otherwise, we wait."

* * *

As Kurama made his way to his mother's house, he kept checking to see if Sakura was following. Once there, he took out his keys and let himself in. Going first to the kitchen, Kurama put water in a small pot and put in on the stove to boil. Then he withdrew a seed from his hair and made it grow. Braking off a thick piece of the root he placed it in the pot to simmer.

Taking out the vile, Kurama examined it thoroughly. Opening it, he carefully smelled it before dipping his pinky in the clear liquid to taste it. Satisfied, he recapped the vile and set it on the counter.

Going upstairs, Kurama went first to his old room. Though he knew it was probably just wishful thinking, Kurama dared to unlock the window in hopes that Hiei would come. Going next to his mother's room, Kurama knocked softly before letting himself in. He knew she would be alone since his stepfather would be away until Sunday.

Moving to the bed, Kurama gently sat beside her. Reaching out, he softly brushed the hair from her face. Brown eyes fluttered open and smiled tiredly at him. "Shuuichi, you came."

After leaning down to kiss her cheek, Kurama smiled. "Of course I did Mother. Now, how are you feeling?"

Shiori sighed. "Tired and rundown, but worst of all is this awful headache. I've taken several things for it but none of them are helping. Do you think I should go to the hospital?"

Patting her hand, Kurama shook his head. "Not yet. I'm fixing you something that should help. If you're not better in a day or two then we'll go to the hospital. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Back in the kitchen, Kurama saw that the water with the root was simmering nicely. Going to the cupboard, he selected Shiori's favorite tea. Using the root water that would help her sleep, Kurama brewed the tea then poured some into a cup. Carefully, Kurama added most of the contents of the vile, leaving a small amount for him to examine more thoroughly later.

Taking the tea upstairs, Kurama helped Shiori sit up so she could drink it. Cradling the cup, Shiori looked up at him. "It tastes a little different. What's in it?"

Kurama smiled. "Just some medicine that should help your headache and a little something to help you sleep."

Sure enough, half an hour later Shiori's headache began to subside. A little while after that, she fell into a restful sleep. Wanting to make sure the contents of the vile would have no adverse effects, Kurama stayed, watching her sleep for almost two hours before he finally felt comfortable enough to leave her.

Going back to his old room, Kurama glanced wishfully at the closed window. Either Hiei didn't get the message when Kurama said he would be at his mother's or Sakura was too close and Hiei didn't want to risk being seen. Going to the closet, Kurama took out a clean shirt. Luckily, he had left a few of his things here when he'd moved out. Going to the bathroom, he was anxious to shower and get Sakura's stench off of him.

* * *

After leaving the club, Hiei flitted to the park near Shiori's house. Opening the jagon, he wasn't surprised to find Sakura attempting to hide across the street as he watched the house. Settling onto a branch, Hiei sat back and waited. A few hours later, when it was obvious that Kurama wasn't going to leave, Sakura finally left. After making sure the demon wouldn't return, Hiei flitted to the house and up the tree outside Kurama's old room. Just as he'd hoped, the window was unlocked, which meant that Kurama was expecting him.

Hopping into the room, Hiei was just about to go looking for Kurama when the bathroom door opened. Wearing just his pants, and still damp from the shower, Kurama froze in the doorway. How long the two stood there staring at each other neither knew. Nor did they know who moved first but suddenly they were in each other's arms.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kurama clung to Hiei. "I'm sorry, Hiei. I've always trusted your instincts, how could I have been so stupid not to trust them now?"

Holding Kurama tight, Hiei tried to calm his upset fox. "Don't think about that right now Kurama. Let's just figure out how to beat this guy. Tell me what you know about him."

Hiei was surprised to feel Kurama shudder. "Hiei, Sakura is Karasu's brother, and he wants revenge against me for killing him. It worse than that though, he idolized Karasu. Karasu tortured him by perfecting his bomb techniques on him, and Sakura's proud of it. Then, when Karasu used him for sex, Sakura thought it was love. It's really pathetic."

Hearing the name of the man that had almost killed his fox, Hiei stiffened. "Does he use bombs like that other psycho?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, Sakura uses poison. Hiei, he poisoned my mother. She's alright for now. He gave me what he called a partial antidote but says without the real thing she'll die in ten days. How are everyone else though? I was so worried when he brought back those drinks, but he told me if I said anything, my mother would suffer. I tried to tell you…"

Rubbing Kurama's back, Hiei interrupted him. "It's alright Kurama, I understood what you were trying to say and didn't drink any. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still polishing off their first beers, so they didn't touch them either. Yukina and Keiko had a few sips, but the moment you tipped over your glass I took theirs away. All the drinks were replaced, and so far the girls seem fine."

Relieved for the moment, Kurama sighed. "Thank the gods. Keep an eye on them though, Hiei. If they were poisoned, we don't how long it takes for the poison to take effect."

Nodding, Hiei released Kurama to take his hand and lead him towards the bed. "Don't worry, Yusuke and Kuwabara are watching them closely. Now, let's lie down and get comfortable while we try to figure out how to save Shiori and defeat this guy."

Hiei turned questioningly when Kurama pulled his hand away. "Hiei, we can't do this. I'm more grateful than I can tell you that you're here for me right now, but in truth, nothing's changed between us. As for Sakura, right now I'm going wait and see exactly what he wants."

Angry, Hiei roughly grabbed Kurama's chin and growled. "And are you going to _do_ anything he wants too Fox!"

Yanking himself away, Kurama growled back. "Yes, if I have to!"

Embarrassed that Hiei knew what he'd been forced to do earlier, Kurama sighed wearily. "Hiei, you should go. I don't want Sakura to find out that you've been here."

Hiei nodded. "Alright Kurama, on one condition. When this is over, we need to talk."

Despairingly, Kurama shook his head. "What's the point Hiei?"

Stepping closer, Hiei grabbed a long red forelock and forced Kurama to look at him. "This is the point."

Leaning closer, Hiei's lips attempted to claim Kurama's. Turning away, Kurama whimpered. "No Hiei. Not after what I did."

Grabbing Kurama's face with both hands, Hiei growled. "I don't give a damn what that bastard made you do!"

To prove his point, Hiei captured Kurama's lips in a firm kiss. It took a moment, but Hiei's tongue finally coaxed Kurama's lips to part as he surrendered to the kiss. Hesitantly, Kurama's arms made their way around Hiei and held him tight. Pleased, Hiei's hands left Kurama's face to weave into his hair. Several minutes passed before they pulled apart, breathless.

When green eyes looked at him uncertainly, Hiei gave Kurama a rare little smile. "I'll leave for now my beautiful Fox, but I'll be watching your back, like I always have. I'll let you take the lead on this, but make no mistake, if I think things are getting out of control, I'll kill the bastard, even if the cost is Shiori's life."

Kurama's eyes widened but he was prevented from arguing when Hiei kissed him again then flitted out the window. Kurama stood there several minutes contemplating Hiei's words. Not wanting to consider the thought of losing Shiori, Kurama took the vile out of his pocked and held it up to the light a moment. "Alright, let's see if I can figure out what's in here."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I hope you all had a good holiday. I'm glad to see so many people enjoying this. I've seen a lot of new names in the reviews and alerts, I just love that.

It's 1am and I'm tired. I just spent the day driving my brother and sister to Phoenix to see our other brother and sister. After a day spent with the old folks (they're all much older than I am) I really missed my husband and my computer. I know this chapter is a little short but I wanted get it up for you now in case the weekend gets away from me. As always, thanks for the reviews.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**ENEMY AMONG US**

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Hiei made his way to the ramen shop. As he expected, Yusuke and Kuwabara were already seated at the table in the corner. Joining them, Hiei didn't wait for them to ask but began giving his report. "Kurama's alright for now. He spent the night at his mom's, then avoided being with Sakura by saying he had to go in to his office. I'll check on him again in a little while."

Impatient, Yusuke asked. "Have you talked to him?"

Hiei's eyes got kind of distant as he sighed. "Yeah, I snuck into Shiori's after Sakura left his watch. Shiori was poisoned and we've got about a week before it kills her. For now, Kurama wants to wait and see what Sakura's plans are. We were right about what Kurama was forced to do for the bastard too. It earned him a partial antidote that will alleviate Shiori's symptoms for a while. Kurama's analyzing it now."

Angry at what his friend had been through, Yusuke pounded the table. "Son of a bitch! Who is this sick bastard?"

Only the first two words were needed for Hiei to convey the gravity of the situation as he explained. "Karasu's brother. This psycho uses poisons instead of bombs, but he's just as sick. Sakura hero worshiped Karasu, even though he was tortured and sexually abused by his own brother. I told Kurama this was his game, but if I think he's losing, I'll kill Sakura no matter the price."

Understanding that Shiori's life might be the price, Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded in reluctant agreement. Unfortunately, the stakes were raised just then when Keiko came over to the table. She looked tired and was rubbing her temple. "Yusuke, can you handle things for a while? I'm getting this really bad headache."

Jumping up, Yusuke put his arms around her as he turned angry eyes to Hiei. "Now what the hell do we do?"

Hiei rose from the table. "You two get Keiko to the temple and check on Yukina. I need to get word to Kurama."

Deciding that the phone was safer than risking Sakura see them make contact, Kuwabara helped Hiei call Kurama's cell phone while Yusuke closed the restaurant. "Kurama, how's it going with that antidote?"

Kurama sounded tired but encouraged. _"Not bad. Luckily, Sakura doesn't understand that working in a chemical research facility means that I have access to state of the art lab equipment. Another couple of hours and I should have this part of the antidote duplicated."_

Kurama paused, as if suddenly realizing who was had phoned him. _"Hiei, why did you call? Has something happened?"_

Hiei smirked at his fox's perceptiveness. "It's Keiko. She's not feeling well and has a bad headache. They're taking her to the temple and checking on Yukina."

The sigh of defeat that Kurama made was clearly heard on the other end of the phone. _"I'd better get back to work. I'll call Yusuke's cell just as soon as I'm done."_

"Kurama…" Hiei didn't get to finish as the line went dead. Turning, he saw the others were ready. "Let's go."

* * *

Almost two hours to the minute later, Kurama called to say that he'd finished and was heading to Shiori's. The plan was to try the potion on Shiori, and if all went well, they could administer it to Keiko and if needed, Yukina. Knowing he was being watched, Kurama would leave the potion in his old room for Hiei to retrieve once he had drawn Sakura away from the house.

Shiori's symptoms were beginning to return but not as severely as before. Giving her the potion he'd created, Kurama was pleased to see it work just as Sakura's had the night before. Going to his old room, Kurama left the potion by the bed. Since his stepfather had returned, Kurama felt better about leaving. He hadn't gotten a block from Shiori's before Sakura fell into step beside him and sneered at him. "Hey Babe. How's Mommy doing?"

Not wanting Sakura close enough to detect Hiei entering Shiori's house, Kurama kept walking as he growled. "How the hell do you think she's doing? My stepfather just got home and he's threatening to take her to the hospital."

Sakura laughed. "Let him. It's not like those worthless humans will be able to treat a Makai poison. Now let's get to your apartment and see how accommodating you can be to earn a little more medicine for Mommy dearest."

The rest of their walk was in silence. When they arrived at the apartment, Kurama carefully placed his briefcase in the hall closet so there was no chance that Sakura would discover what he'd been doing. Taking off his jacket Kurama turned back and found himself roughly grabbed and kissed.

Shoving Sakura away, Kurama wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What's the matter Kurama? You didn't seem to mind kissing me a few days ago. Now get over here and put that talented mouth of yours to good use. This time though we don't have anywhere to go, so I'll be able to fuck that tight little ass of yours too."

Dreading what was to come, Kurama stared as Sakura unfastened his pants and released his semi hard cock. Though he didn't need the partial antidote anymore, Kurama couldn't let Sakura know that. He needed to bide his time while he tried to get the real antidote, or at least figure out the missing ingredient. "Just tell me what the hell you really want Sakura! I'm tired of playing these games!"

With a smirk, Sakura stroked himself to full erection as he spoke. "What I want is to watch you and your friends suffer before I kill you all. In the mean time, I'll enjoy the pleasures your mouth and body have to offer."

When Sakura's free hand snaked out to grab his hair, Kurama allowed himself to be forced to his knees. Just as he had the night before, Sakura forced his cock into Kurama's mouth. Trying not to gag, Kurama remained passive as Sakura pumped himself in and out of his mouth, all the while praying that Hiei wasn't nearby.

Just wanting it to be over, Kurama didn't notice Sakura remove one of the hands holding him by the hair until he heard his shirt tear. Wide green eyes looked up just as Sakura raked his nails up Kurama's back leaving a deep, bloody trial. Sakura moaned in delight when Kurama's mouth opened wider in a silent scream. This act was repeated several times before Kurama felt Sakura's impending climax. Twisting Sakura's wrist, as he had the night before, Kurama stumbled away as Sakura fell to his hands and knees to release onto the floor.

Staggering to his feet, Sakura glared at Kurama. "You whore! You'll pay for that when make you scream my name while I fuck you so hard you bleed."

Wincing from the pain in his back, Kurama gave Sakura a look of distain. "You're delusional if you think I'll willingly give you my body Sakura. In case you've forgotten, that was something I didn't give you even when I liked you. As it is, I've already given you far more than I can stomach."

Fuming, Sakura adjusted himself and fastened his pants. Reaching into his pocket, Sakura took out a vile of the near antidote and tossed it at Kurama. Casually, Kurama caught the vile as Sakura held up two more and sneered. "Let's say you earned that one with that lousy blow job. These two however will require a little more effort on your part. Hm, I'll give you one after I take you bent over the sofa. For the second, I think I'd like to see you tied up on the bed."

Kurama frowned, feigning ignorance on the need for more of the antidote. "Why would I allow that when this is the only vile I need for now?"

Sakura laughed. "That's because you haven't talked to those pathetic friends of yours yet. Let's see how quickly you accommodate me in order to save their sorry lives."

Clenching his fists, Kurama growled. "What the hell have you done you bastard? Which of my friends did you poison?"

Casually, Sakura took a seat on the sofa. "The two I thought would be least likely to detect the poison in their drinks. Keiko, because hurting her will hurt that half breed Urameshi. And Kuwabara, just because he's annoying."

If Kuwabara were the other target, that meant Yukina was safe since Kuwabara didn't drink the poisoned beer. Kurama gave a silent prayer of thanks that he now only had to worry about Keiko and his mother and not Yukina as well. This also made things more dangerous. With both Hiei and Yusuke wanting to kill Sakura, Kurama had to proceed quickly and carefully. "You'll understand if I call and verify that information."

Reaching for his cell phone, Kurama quickly dialed Yusuke's cell. He wasn't surprised to hear Yusuke answer on the first ring. _"Kurama! Is everything okay?"_

'_Caller ID.' _Kurama had to force himself not to smile. "Hello Yusuke. I'm just calling to say hi. How is everyone there?"

On the other end of the line, Yusuke hesitated. "Sakura's there with you isn't he? That bastard! Don't worry about us. The medicine seems to be working , and accept for being a little tired, Keiko's fine. Yukina's not showing any symptoms yet. Are you okay?"

Ignoring the pain in his back, Kurama smiled. "Of course. I just had a funny feeling about _Kuwabara_ and thought I'd check on him."

At first Yusuke didn't understand. _"Kuwabara…? Oh, so Kuwabara was his other target, not Yukina. That makes sense. He went for the humans who he thought wouldn't detect the poison. At least Yukina's save and we only have to worry about Keiko… and your mom of course."_

Glad Yusuke had understood, Kurama nodded. "Yes, that's true. I'll talk to you later."

Before he could hang up, Yusuke called out. _"Kurama! Be careful, and let us know the minute we can kill that slim ball."_

Now Kurama did smile. "Believe me, I will."

Ending the call, Kurama turned to Sakura. With Keiko responding well to his duplicated antidote, Kurama could afford to taunt Sakura. "I'm not sure who you think you poisoned, but it wasn't any of my friends. They are all at the temple and doing fine."

With a growl of frustration, Sakura jumped from the sofa. "That can't be! I poisoned them! I know I did!"

Ignoring Sakura's ranting, Kurama went to his room and quickly grabbed a knit shirt. Almost before Sakura noticed he'd left, Kurama returned and gingerly put the shirt on. Knowing that the shirt would absorb the blood, Kurama slipped his jacket back on and prayed it concealed the bloody shirt that lay beneath. "Very sloppy work Sakura. Karasu would be very disappointed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my mother's."

Before Sakura could protest, Kurama was out the door. It wasn't long though before Sakura was beside him. "You think you've won, don't you Kurama? Well, you still don't have the real antidote. And you won't get it until I get what I want."

As he walked briskly towards Shiori's, Kurama sensed Hiei nearby. "The way I see it Sakura, you're not planning on giving me the real antidote, no matter what I do. So for now I'm going to take care of my mother. As for you, stay away from my family and friends. That includes my mother's house and the temple. If you go near any of them, or so much as speak to them again, I'll tell Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara everything. Then we'll see how long you live with all of Team Urameshi after your blood. Now get lost."

As Kurama walked away, Sakura called out to him. "You'll sing another tune when your mother's writhing in pain as she dies! Until then I'll be watching you!"

A few minutes later Kurama let himself into his parent's house. Running upstairs, Kurama went straight to his old room, but this time he firmly locked the window. If Hiei saw him now, he'd smell the blood on his back, and Kurama was afraid of what the fire demon might do.

Knocking on his parent's door, Kurama waited for his stepfather to call him in before entering. He smiled as he saw Shiori sitting up in bed. "Mother, I'm glad you're feeling better."

Kazuya however was the one that answered. "Yes Shuuichi, she's better, but she's still not well. If she's not one hundred percent by tomorrow I'm taking her to the hospital."

Afraid this would happen, Kurama only nodded. "I agree Father, but let me get her some more of my herbal tea and see if that doesn't help."

Going downstairs, Kurama quickly made the same tea he had the night before. Knowing Shiori had already had a dose of his duplicated potion, Kurama carefully added only half the contents of Sakura's vile. After seeing his mother drank the doctored tea, Kurama snuck into his old room without turning on the lights. He regretted that if Hiei came he would perceive the locked window as a sign that he was not welcome, but Kurama couldn't risk the short tempered fire demon finding out what Sakura had done to him.

Going to his closet he took out clean clothes, then went out to the hall bathroom. After washing and treating his wounds as best he could, Kurama dressed and went downstairs. Careful of his tender back, Kurama lay face down on the sofa. With the pain in his back, worrying about Shiori and Keiko along with missing Hiei, Kurama struggled not to cry as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After fixing breakfast for his parents, Kurama knew his efforts to convince Kazuya to reconsider taking Shiori to the hospital were in vain. He did however manage to sneak the other half of the vile into her juice before they left. By ten o'clock he was waving goodbye to them as they drove away. Quickly, before Sakura could join him, Kurama went back inside to call Yusuke. _"Hey Kurama, how's your mom?"_

Kurama sighed wearily. "She's holding her own, but my step-father insisted on taking her to the hospital. He's always been a bit skeptical of what he calls my 'homemade concoctions'. How's Keiko?"

Kurama could tell Yusuke was trying not to let his concern show in his voice. _"Like your mom, she's holding her own. We gave her more of your 'concoction' this morning and she's resting now."_

Closing his eyes, Kurama was unable to disguise his remorse. "Yusuke, I am so sorry. I should have realized what Sakura was. I should have listened to Hiei when he tried to warn me. I…"

Yusuke cut him off. _"Kurama, it's not your fault. We all trusted him. None of us saw him for what he really was so there's no use placing blame. Let's just find the antidote for this poison and kill the bastard."_

Grateful for his friend's understanding, Kurama smiled. "Thanks Yusuke. Unfortunately, Sakura will be looking for me soon and I need to ask you a favor. Hiei's shadowing me, keeping an eye on Sakura. I need you to find him and get him to the hospital. I want him to use the jagon to monitor what they do to my mother. Anything the doctors find out about this poison might help me figure out the missing ingredient to the antidote."

Glad to have something to do, Yusuke eagerly agreed. _"Will do Kurama. You be careful."_

Hanging up, Kurama pushed away his feeling of guilt at using Yusuke to get rid of Hiei. He knew Hiei wouldn't stand idly by if things between him and Sakura got ugly. Biding his time until Yusuke could reach Hiei, Kurama didn't hurry as he cleaned first the kitchen, then straightened up the rest of the house. It was almost one in the afternoon when his cell phone rang. Seeing Sakura's number in the window, Kurama sighed before answering. "What do you want Sakura?"

Kurama wanted to reach through the phone to wring the smug demon's neck when he spoke. _"You can't hide in there like a scared little fox forever Kurama. You know you're going to have to come to me and give me what I want or poor little mommy is going to die."_

Going out the front door, Kurama ended the call. Sure enough, Sakura was at his side a moment later. "I take it you've decided to see things my way. After yesterday, I won't be satisfied with your mouth this time. Oh no, it will take you begging me to stop as I fuck you hard before you'll get Shiori's next dose."

There was a long pause before Kurama answered. "Someone will be begging alright Sakura, but it won't be me."

Excited that Kurama was finally giving him what he wanted, Sakura grinned. "Mmm, I'm turned on already. Now hurry up lover, I'm horny."


	6. Chapter 6

Isn't it just awful when the perfect place to end a chapter happens after only four pages? Oh well, what fun would it be if I didn't leave you all with a little cliffy? I know I can't say it enough, but thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Happy New Year everyone!

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**ENEMY AMONG US**

**Chapter 6**

Kurama was just arriving at his apartment with Sakura when his cell phone rang. Glancing at the screen, Kurama didn't recognize the number. "Minamino."

On the other end of the phone was his stepfather. _"Shuuichi, can you come to the hospital? Your mother would like you to be with her. Also, as you're the one that's been with her since this started, the doctors have some questions they'd like to ask you."_

Relieved to be postponing his confrontation with Sakura, Kurama stopped and glanced at him. "Of course Father. I'll be there as soon as I can."

When Kurama hung up, Sakura growled. "You're not going anywhere until you've satisfied my needs! Now get your ass in that apartment!"

Kurama didn't move. "This situation is of your doing Sakura. If you hadn't poisoned my mother then I wouldn't need to go to the hospital. As for your needs, take care of them yourself."

When Kurama would have walked away, Sakura grabbed his arm. "Don't you think you should earn Shiori's next fix before you go?"

Pulling his arm away, Kurama replied calmly. "No, I don't. The doctors will see to it that she's kept comfortable for now."

Without another word, Kurama walked away. Behind him, he could hear Sakura's frustrated ranting, but chose to ignore him. He was just grateful that Sakura didn't appear to be following him. As he neared the hospital, Yusuke fell into step beside him. "I'm glad you decided to come to the hospital instead of going with that psycho. Hiei was sure pissed when I told him what you wanted. He made me stay and keep an eye on you."

Kurama didn't look at Yusuke for fear of giving himself away. He'd expected Yusuke to return to Keiko, leaving him alone to deal with Sakura. "Thank you Yusuke, but you didn't need to stay. You should be with Keiko right now."

Nudging his shoulder into Kurama's, Yusuke scoffed. "Yukina's taking good care of Keiko, and Kuwabara's guarding them both, so I'm all yours Fox-Boy. Now, let's go find Hiei and check on your mom."

Entering the hospital, they were directed to the fourth floor. They had no sooner exited the elevator when Hiei appeared before them. The fire demon was about to speak when his nose twitched, his eyes narrowed and he began to growl menacingly. Knowing that Hiei had smelled the dried blood on his back, Kurama cut him off. "Not now Hiei. I need to see my mother."

For the second time in the last hour, Kurama's arm was grabbed when he would have walked away. "You will not be alone with him again Kurama!"

Pulling his arm away, Kurama growled back. "I'll handle this any way I see fit Hiei! And you will not interfere!"

When Hiei growled and reached for Kurama again, Yusuke stepped between them. "Hey guys, what the hell?"

Ignoring them both, Kurama went into his mother's room. Though Hiei's voice was low, Yusuke couldn't miss how angry he was. "Can't you smell Kurama's blood Detective? That bastard hurt my fox!"

Yusuke stiffened. "Damn it! Why didn't he say something? I smelled the blood but just thought it was because we're in a hospital."

Not knowing what else to do, Yusuke poked his head through the open door of Shiori's room. Seeing him, Shiori smiled and waved him in. Yusuke grabbed Hiei's sleeve and pulled him into the room. "How are you feeling Shiori?"

Kurama moved aside so she could see his friends better. "I'll be fine now that Shuuichi's here with me. He always seems to know how to make things better. It was so nice of you boys to come with him."

Everyone was surprised, but no one more than Kurama, when Hiei spoke softly. "Of course we came Shiori. Anything, or anyone important to Kurama, is important to us… Especially to me."

Kurama's eyes widened disbelievingly. Shiori smiled. "Oh Hiei, that's so sweet. I'm glad my son has someone as loyal as you as his best friend."

Blushing, Hiei was saved from having to respond when Kazuya Hatanaka came in with the doctor. "Ah good, Dr. Ozaki, this is our son Shuuichi Minamino. Shuuichi, Dr. Ozaki wanted to ask you a few questions."

Nodding, Kurama stood and left the room with Dr. Ozaki. When they were gone, Shiori patted the place on the bed that Kurama had just vacated. "Hiei dear, come sit with me."

With a nervous glance at Yusuke, Hiei did as she requested. "Hiei. I'm glad we got this opportunity to talk again. I hesitated to say anything the other day, but now, in light of my illness, I've decided to speak my mind. I know you boys try to hide things from me, but the feelings you and Shuuichi have for each other are one thing you didn't hide very well. May I ask if your being here and your recent actions mean that you'd like to try and fix things between you and my son?"

Ruby eyes widened in surprise at her perceptiveness. After glancing around at Yusuke and Kazuya, Hiei sighed and nodded. "Yes Shiori, I would."

Shiori's smile widened. "I'm so glad Hiei. Shuuichi has missed you terribly. Now I think I've known you long enough to tell you that you'll have to try harder this time. You need to spend more time with him than you did before. Believe me, he's worth the effort."

Hiei couldn't hide the little smile he gave her. "I know he is Shiori, and I've already made changes to fix a lot of what I did wrong before."

Reaching out, Shiori patted his hand. "I'm glad to hear it. Now, don't worry about that boy Sakura. He's nice and all, but Shuuichi doesn't care for him the same way cares for you. I can see it in his eyes."

They all turned their heads at a voice from the doorway. "Mother, I don't think you need to worry about Sakura. He and I had a disagreement a few days ago and he'll be gone soon."

Going to the bed, Kurama leaned over to kiss Shiori's cheek. "I'm sorry Mother, Hiei, Yusuke and I have to get going. I'll call you as soon as I can."

Reluctantly, Shiori bid them all goodbye. Following Kurama out to the waiting room, Hiei and Yusuke were surprised to see another man there, not Dr. Ozaki. "Hiei, Yusuke this is Detective Shu. He's investigating my mother's poisoning. Detective, these are my friends."

Both Hiei and Yusuke looked at Kurama when Detective Shu nodded. "Gentlemen. Can I get your names and see some ID?"

When Kurama gave a little gasp and would have protested, Hiei reached out, placing a hand on his arm. When Kurama looked at him he saw Hiei taking something out of his pocket. "My name is Hiei Jagonshi."

Both Kurama and Yusuke looked surprised when Hiei handed the detective a drivers license. With a smirk, Yusuke did the same. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi."

The detective copied down the information from their ID. As he handed them back he looked at Hiei. "I see you and Mr. Minamino have the same address."

Holding the man's gaze, Hiei answered. "I'm his boyfriend."

Only Hiei's acute hearing caught Kurama's intake of breath. Not wanting to cause a scene, Kurama didn't contradict him. "Detective, I'll agree to come answer your questions, and allow you to search my apartment, on one condition. I would like Hiei present during the search to insure that my interests are protected."

Kurama could feel the subtle rise in Hiei's temperature. It was Yusuke however that lost his temper. "Wait a damn minute! You're taking him in to question him about his mother being poisoned? Have you lost your mind? This man would die before he'd allow anything to happen to Shiori! And you have no right to search his apartment! You want to search it? Get a damn search warrant!"

Moving between his friends and the detective, Kurama tried to calm Yusuke down. "Yusuke, it's alright. I have nothing to hide. I just want to go get this over with so I can get back to my mother. Detective, can I have a word with my friends before we go?"

With only a brief hesitation, the detective left them alone. "Yusuke, can you stay with my mother?"

Yusuke nodded. "Sure Kurama. Call me if you have any problems."

Wanting to give them a moment alone, Yusuke walked away. Kurama turned, but before he could speak, he was pulled into Hiei's arms. "Don't worry Kurama, I'll use the jagon to make sure they don't see anything they shouldn't."

Momentarily giving in to the offered comfort, Kurama sighed. "Thank you Hiei. After they leave, I'd like you to come back here so Yusuke can get back to Keiko."

When Hiei tried to run a hand up his back, Kurama flinched. Swearing under his breath, Hiei buried his hand in Kurama's hair. "I'm sorry Kurama. Are you alright?"

Kurama nodded. "I'll be fine Hiei, they're just scratches. I've already treated them, so they should be gone soon."

Wanting to soothe his fox, Hiei tried to kiss him. When Kurama would have turned away, Hiei's fingers tightened in his hair. It didn't take much persuasion for Kurama to finally allow the kiss. Their lips had barely touch however when Detective Shu interrupted them. "Let's go Minamino. Jagonshi, Detective Hobb will meet you at the apartment in one hour."

Glaring at the detective, Hiei reluctantly released Kurama and walked away. When Hiei was out of sight, Kurama turned to the detective. "I'm ready."

Green eyes widened when the Detective Shu pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I'm sorry Mr. Minamino, I'm afraid they're required on all suspects."

Grateful that his mother couldn't see him, Kurama held out his hands. Just as the cuffs clicked into place, Kazuya came into the waiting room. "Detective, what do you think you're doing to my son?"

Detective Shu sighed. "He's going in for questioning Mr. Hatanaka. The handcuffs are just a formality."

Kurama had never seen his stepfather so angry. "Then I'm going with him."

Calmly, Kurama tried to reassure him. "Father, it's alright, I'm going voluntarily. You should stay with mother. I'll call you as soon as I'm finished."

Reluctantly, Kazuya relented. "Shuuichi, I'm calling my attorney. You are not to answer a single question until he arrives. Is that clear?"

Kurama sighed. "Yes Father. Please don't say anything to Mother. Everything will be fine."

As Kurama was lead away, Kazuya took out his cell phone. Once they were downstairs, Kurama was taken to a black sedan. As he was about to get in, something caught his eye. Sakura was across the street leaning against a building. When he saw Kurama in the handcuffs he began to laugh.

When Kurama was seated in the car, Sakura started to walk away but suddenly tripped and fell face first onto the sidewalk. Twisting around, Sakura was surprised to see the shrubs that grew next to the building had reached out and grabbed his ankles. Looking up, he saw Kurama's smirk as the car drove past.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy New Year everyone! Judging from the reviews, everyone liked Kurama finally begin to fight back at Sakura. This chapter will step that up a notch, but not without a price. Of course as a writer I've learned that I can usually keep you reading by leaving you with a cliffy. I hope you'll all let me know what you think by leaving a review.

Though this is nearing the end, there's still a little more. However, with me having to go back to work tomorrow, updates may come a little slower. Sorry.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**ENEMY AMONG US**

**Chapter 7**

Perched in a tree outside the police station, Hiei used the jagon to follow Kurama's movements. Patiently, Kurama waited to see what they would do with him. Since his stepfather's attorney wasn't there yet, they were going to put him in a cell to wait. Hiei smirked when a nearby plant stealthly reached into Kurama's pocket to remove a small vile. He was then taken to a desk where his handcuffs were removed and the contents of his pockets were removed, examined and bagged.

Though he didn't like his fox caged, when Kurama was placed in a holding cell, at least Hiei knew he was safe. Flitting to the apartment, Hiei slipped in the window mere minutes before Detective Hobbs arrived. Begrudgingly, Hiei allowed him and a uniformed officer to search the apartment. Standing off to the side, neither of the men noticed the subtle glow under Hiei's headband whenever they neared something they shouldn't see.

Strange Makai plants were overlooked as if they were normal house plants. Various herbs and chemicals went unnoticed in the kitchen pantry. In the bedroom though, when Detective Hobbs would have opened the bottom drawer to the nightstand, Hiei emitted a low growl and deftly steered him away without it being opened. That drawer held Kurama's vibrators, c-rings and other sex toys that no stranger had a right to see.

When the two men finished, they left without a single piece of evidence. Before leaving, Hiei made his way to the bedroom. There was something he'd seen that he wanted a better look at. Opening the top drawer of the nightstand, Hiei was surprised to find a picture of himself, safely tucked inside. Kurama had once told him that he kept that picture by the bed so that, even when he was gone, Hiei's face was the last thing he saw before going to sleep, and the first thing he saw when he woke.

Pleased with his new discovery, Hiei flitted back to the police station to check on Kurama. He was now in a small room, seated at a table across from Detective Shu. Next to him was another man Hiei assumed was his stepfather's attorney. Kurama seemed calm and relaxed as he answered each of their questions. Again feeling Kurama was safe, Hiei left. This time to return to the hospital as Kurama had requested.

For what seemed like the tenth time, Kurama explained that all that was in the tea he had been giving his mother was tea and a few natural herbs to help her to sleep. Impatiently, Detective Shu tossed several papers down on the table. "You're a chemist Mr. Minamino. You help your stepfather run one of the largest chemical research facilities in all of Japan. Do you truly expect me to believe that there was nothing in that tea but herbs? Perhaps you were testing a new formula and wanted to know it's effects on a human? Or perhaps you just thought it was time to get rid of Mommy and get your inheritance?"

Cold, gold rimmed green eyes stared back at the detective. "I am not a chemist, my degree is in biology with a minor in botany. My stepfather and I do not condone experimentation on any living creature, especially not MY MOTHER. As for me wanting to get rid of her for some monetary gain, that's just plain ridiculous. Firstly, the balance of my inheritance from my natural father was given to me when I graduated from college. Secondly, I have earned more money in the last five years than you will probably earn in a lifetime. Last but not least, I have done very well investing both my inheritance and my earnings and am actually quite wealthy."

Inside, Kurama was smirking as he thought of what this third rate detective would do if he knew he held the greatest thief in history. Just then another man came into the room. He whispered a few words to Detective Hobbs before leaving again. "It seems your apartment is clean. Now back to…"

Pushing his chair away from the table, Kurama stood up. "Enough Detective. The hospital is only suspicious that my mother was poisoned. From what I understand, toxicology can't even identify what it is they are calling poison. Unless you have some proof that I poisoned my mother and are going to charge me, we're through here."

The attorney, Mr. Linn, stood as well. "My client is right. You have done nothing but ask the same questions over and over. Questions which Mr. Minamino has answered satisfactorily. You have no evidence and no motive, therefore you have no reason to hold him. When I went to law school it wasn't a crime to give your mother herbal tea."

Closing the file before him, Detective Hobbs nodded. "Alright Mr. Minamino, we're finished for now. Make sure you're available however, should I have any more questions."

Nodding his agreement, Kurama left the room. Mr. Linn stayed with him as he waited to get his things. "You did excellent in there Shuuichi. Even though it's always better to have council in matters like this, you didn't really need me."

Kurama smiled. "Thank you for coming Mr. Linn. I'm sure father will call you later to get all the details.

When Kurama's belongings were finally returned, Mr. Linn said goodbye. Before Kurama left however he stopped to admire the plant hid the vile of Sakura's antidote. As the plant secretly returned the vile to him, Kurama treated it to a generous amount of his ki in thanks. Once he was outside, Kurama looked around. Finding no sign of Hiei, Kurama decided now was a good time to confront Sakura.

Opening his cell phone, Kurama dialed Sakura's number. When the call connected, Kurama didn't even give him time to say hello. "Meet me at my apartment."

Not waiting for a reply, Kurama hung up. Not wanting Hiei to interfere, Kurama would have preferred to meet Sakura at his own apartment. Sakura's apartment however was suspiciously void of any plant life. Besides, if things did get out of hand and he needed them, Kurama didn't want Hiei or Yusuke to have any trouble getting to him.

Sakura must have been nearby because was waiting at Kurama's door when he arrived. "Have fun at the police station? You looked so cute being carted off in handcuffs."

Unlocking his door, Kurama reached out and unceremoniously shoved Sakura into the apartment. After stumbling inside, Sakura righted himself and grinned at Kurama. "It seems my little fox whore wants to try and show his teeth."

Firmly closing the door, Kurama growled as he tossed his jacket aside. "Shut up Sakura. The only thing I want to hear from you is about the antidote."

Sakura chuckled. "Then I guess we'll have to forgo the conversation before I fuck you Kurama, because the antidote is one thing you're not getting."

Not realizing his mistake in meeting Kurama in his home territory until it was too late, Sakura gasped when his wrists were suddenly bound by the plants behind him. Kurama smirked at the look of fear in Sakura's blue eyes. "After my plants and I have had a little fun, we'll see how willing you are to give me that antidote."

Drawing a rose from his hair, Kurama held Sakura's frightened gaze as he grew it into his rose whip. Flexing his wrist, Kurama gave it a few snaps and smiled as Sakura jumped a the sound. "Let's see, I think I'll start with shredding your back the way you tried to do mine."

Trying to fight their pull, the plants easily turned Sakura until his back was to Kurama. At the first snap of the smooth whip against his flesh, Sakura cried out. Moving in front of him, Kurama shook his head. "Now Sakura, we can't have you bothering the neighbors with your pathetic cries. Let's see, what can I shove in your mouth to shut you up?"

Hungrily, Sakura eyed Kurama's crotch. Reaching into his hair, Kurama sneered. "No, you'd enjoy having my cock shoved down your throat too much to give you that. Besides, I don't want your filthy mouth touching me ever again."

The seed Kurama held in his hand sprouted with just a small amount of his ki. "Yes, this will do nicely. I'll enjoy watching it fuck your mouth, though I'm not sure you will."

The vine-like plant that grew snaked out towards Sakura's face. Between the leaves a white flower began to grow. It's musky fragrance enticing Sakura to lean forward to smell it. At the heart of the blossom something suddenly began to grow. It only took a moment for it to take the shape of a man's erect cock. Drawn in by the enticing smell of the blossom, Sakura realized too late that it's intent was to enter his mouth. "That's it Sakura, open wide and let my little pet have some fun. This plant is perfect for sick perverts like you. It's musky, male scent makes you want to suckle that head deep into your throat, but unfortunately for you, the fluid it secretes doesn't taste like any lover you've ever blown."

The stimulation of Sakura's mouth on the plant must have cause it to begin releasing it's juice. When Sakura's eyes grew wide and began watering, he gagged around the plant in his mouth, making Kurama laughed. "That's the look I was waiting for. Isn't that the most vile thing you've ever tasted? You might as well relax your throat and let it have it's way Sakura. The more you fight, the more of it's juice stays in your mouth where you can taste it."

As Sakura continued to struggle against the plants holding him and the one slithering in and out of his mouth, Kurama moved back behind him. "Here, let me help you open your throat for it."

The sting of Kurama's whip hitting his back caused Sakura to open his mouth wider as he tried to scream. Kurama laid into him several more times before going to see if Sakura might be more willing to cooperate. The look of pure pleasure he found when he looked at Sakura's face however only disgusted him. Through the man's pants Kurama could see that Sakura also had a raging hard on. "You masochist! You can't possibly be enjoying this?"

Kurama ordered the plant in Sakura's mouth to withdraw. Kurama grimaced when Sakura's lips tried to follow it. "No Kurama, PLEASE! That felt so good! Please let it fuck me while you whip me some more!"

Turning away, Kurama shook his head. "That didn't work out the way I planned it. Karasu really fucked you up, didn't he? He was an even bigger sadist than I thought."

Sakura's sudden anger peaked Kurama's interest. "I told you never to say my beloved Karasu's name again!"

Turning back, Kurama laughed. "Karasu was nothing but an impotent freak. He only went to your bed the night before our fight because he knew he wasn't man enough to satisfy me."

Noticing that Sakura's erection was fading, Kurama smiled, watching as he frantically fought against the plants that held him. "You lying whore! You weren't good enough for my Karasu! You couldn't have handled the pleasure he had to give! Instead you settled for that little prick Hiei!"

Kurama laughed. "Little isn't a word I'd use in the same sentence as Hiei's prick. Now there's someone who knows how to use his beautiful cock to satisfy a man's desires. That pathetic Karasu had to resort to torture to get laid."

As Sakura shrieked in frustration, Kurama's eyes fell to the medallion dangling from his neck. Reaching out, Kurama cradled it in his palm. "You told me once that this was a gift from an old lover. Since Karasu probably kept you on a short tether and wouldn't have shared his pet, I'll bet he gave it to you."

Glancing down at the medallion, Sakura gave a strange smile. "My Karasu was very generous with his gifts. He gave me this so I could experience the full effect of the pleasure he gave me."

Closing his hand, Kurama snatched it from Sakura's neck. Too late he realized the implication of Sakura's words, and he had to step back when the demon's power suddenly flared. Cursing himself for not noticing the medallion was a power limiter, Kurama's heart sank with dread as Sakura's hair faded from jet black to almost white blond. The energy Sakura now emitted felt almost exactly like the energy Karasu emitted when his mask broke and his full power was released.

Before Kurama could strengthen the vines that held Sakura, the demon broke free. When Kurama snapped his whip at him, Sakura reached out and grabbed it with a laugh. "Oh now you're just turning me on. You know I like to play rough."

Flaring his ki, Kurama tried to wrap his whip around Sakura, but he easily tore the whip apart as he advanced on the redhead. "You've left me waiting all day my little whore. It's time for you to pay up."

Trying to put some distance between them, Kurama turned to run but found himself grabbed by the hair. Kicking back, Kurama tripped Sakura but that just sent them both crashing to the floor. With Sakura on top of him, Kurama was trapped. With Sakura's stronger grip still holding his hair, Kurama knew he was in real trouble when his shirt was roughly torn away. "So you like playing with whips Kurama? That's good, because so do I."

Kurama had never paid much attention to Sakura's belt before. Now as Sakura began to remove it, Kurama noticed it was nothing more than thin thongs of leather. Punching Sakura in the face, Kurama gained enough room to turn and almost get away, but found his hair still held in a tight grasp. "What do you think Kurama? If I whip you long enough, will I turn you on?"

Gasping at the first bite of Sakura's whip, Kurama quickly grew a sharp edged rose and struck out. Not threatened by a mere rose, Sakura did not block but he was forced to release Kurama's hair when his arm was sliced. Sakura's whip deftly struck at Kurama's arm, forcing him to drop the rose. Faster than Kurama could get away, Sakura simultaneously swung his whip and tore at Kurama's clothes.

This time, Kurama tried to used the house plants to go for Sakura's weapon. Sakura just laughed as the energy around him crackled and exploded each plant. "I may use poison as my weapon Kurama, but that doesn't mean my sweet Karasu didn't teach me how to blow things up."

Fearing that help would be too late, Kurama couldn't hold back a cry as the air near his left shoulder exploded. Pain shot through his body, momentarily blurring his vision. By the time his vision cleared, Sakura had forced him to his knees and had torn at his pants until he was completely exposed. "Now it's time for me to claim my prize."

Hearing the zipper of Sakura's pants, Kurama tried again to get away only to feel the lash of the whip strike his bare ass. Bracing himself for Sakura's assault, Kurama tried to close his mind to what was to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys, get real. Have I ever allowed anyone to really hurt Hiei's fox in one of my stories? Aren't cliffys fun? Don't worry, I'll leave you with a different kind of cliffy in this chapter. Happy reading and don't forget to review. I just love them so much.

I hope everything in this chapter flows alright. I wrote it then kept going back to add things I'd forgotten. Oh well, I'm sure someone will let me know if I screwed up.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**ENEMY AMONG US**

**Chapter 8**

Hearing the zipper of Sakura's pants, Kurama tried again to get away only to feel the lash of the whip strike his bare ass. Bracing himself for Sakura's assault, Kurama tried to close his mind to what was to come.

Kurama's survival instinct however was very strong. Even though he had vowed years ago to live his life as a human, the Youko in him was fighting to get out and take revenge on his attacker. Feeling Sakura grab his hip, the Youko won the fight. Raising his spirit energy, Kurama couldn't wait to see Sakura's face when he faced him in his full demon form.

Instead of transforming however, Kurama felt only mind numbing pain, causing him cry out and fall to the floor. Jerking him back up by the hair, Sakura laughed. "Not even that pathetic Youko whore can't help you now Kurama. I'll make my Karasu proud by torturing you and fu…"

When Sakura's hands suddenly released him, Kurama turned in time to see the stunned expression on the demon's face as he hit the wall. Before him stood Hiei with his katana drawn. There was a look of pure terror in his eyes as Hiei growled. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY FOX AND LIVES!"

Kurama's foggy mind couldn't count the number of slices the katana made. He couldn't help but smile at the comical expression on Sakura's face as he looked down in time to see his own bloody erection fall away from his body. A second later, the rest of Sakura's body fell to the ground in a heap of parts.

Exhausted, Kurama would have sagged to the ground but, dropping his katana, Hiei caught him and drew him into his arms. With his good arm, Kurama clung to Hiei. "Damn it Kurama! What the hell were you thinking facing him alone?"

As Hiei cradled Kurama, Yusuke came rushing through the front door. Seeing Kurama safe in Hiei's arms and Sakura literally in pieces, Yusuke shook his head as he closed the door. "Damn it Hiei! You could have saved me a hit or two."

Behind him there was an unexpected knock on the door. Careful not to let whoever was there see into the apartment, Yusuke cracked the door open. A middle aged man with glasses stood there. "What's going on in there? Is Shuuichi alright?"

After a quick glance over his shoulder to see Kurama mouth that the man was his neighbor, Yusuke smiled at him. "Yeah, everything's fine. Shuuichi and his boyfriend were just having some kinky sex. I'll tell them to keep it down."

The man gaped at Yusuke as the door was shut in his face. With a grin, Yusuke turned to see Kurama glaring at him. "Yusuke!"

Hiei didn't allow Kurama to finish scolding Yusuke. "Not now Kurama, we have to get these wounds treated. Fox… did he rape you?"

Understanding Hiei's concern, Kurama shook his head. "No Hiei. As usual, your timing was perfect."

Needing to vent some of his anger, Hiei directed it towards Sakura's remains. What was left was a charred pile of ash. "If my timing were so damn perfect I would have arrived before you became a bloody mess! Yusuke, can you clean that up while I see to Kurama?"

As Hiei picked Kurama up in his arms, Yusuke nodded. "Sure thing Hiei. Let me know if you need help."

Without answering, Hiei carried Kurama into the bathroom. Gently setting Kurama on his feet, Hiei turned on the water in the tub. Tossing his cloak aside, Hiei tore away what remained of Kurama's clothes. Neither spoke as Hiei bathed Kurama, carefully cleaning each wound.

When he went to wash Kurama's hair, Hiei found something tangled in it. Kurama winced as Hiei tugged at his hair. "Ouch Hiei, that hurts."

Trying to be more gentle, Hiei was finally able to remove a small metal clip from Kurama's hair. Hiei then held it out where Kurama could see it. "No wonder he was able to beat you, it's a power limiter Fox."

Hiei tossed it into the far corner when he heard Kurama whisper. "That must be why my plants were so weak, and why I couldn't change to my Youko form. He must have had it in his hand when he grabbed my hair."

Secretly, Hiei was glad to hear that it was not pride or that stupid vow that prevented the Youko from killing Sakura. Not wanting to upset his fox, Hiei kept his thoughts to himself as he washed Kurama's hair. When he was satisfied that Kurama was clean and well rinsed, Hiei lifted the redhead from the tub and dried him with his energy. Carefully, Hiei also brushed and dried his long red hair.

When Hiei took out the first aid kit, Kurama simply pointed to what was needed. Deftly, Hiei treated and bandaged each wound, feeding his ki into them to speed up the healing. Through all of this, Kurama never said a word.

When he finished he drew Kurama into the bedroom and helped him into a pair of loose sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. Seeing that Kurama was trembling, Hiei carefully slipped the redhead's arms into the matching sweat jacket as well. When he finished zipping the jacket, Hiei noticed Kurama was still trembling. "Kurama?"

Wide green eyes turned to Hiei as if seeing him for the first time. "I'm alright, Hiei. It's just that the adrenalin rush is over and everything is sinking in."

Mindful of Kurama's wounds, Hiei drew him into his arms. "It's over Kurama. Everything's going to be alright."

Leaning heavily on Hiei, Kurama closed his eyes and whispered sadly. "No Hiei, it's not. I never got the antidote from him."

Pulling back, Hiei smirked before giving Kurama a gentle kiss. "Do you really think I would let Shiori and Keiko die so easily?"

Hiei smirked again as big green eyes blinked at him several times. "Hiei, please tell me you have it!"

Hiei shook his head. "No my Fox, but you do."

Taking Kurama by the hand, Hiei lead him back to the living room. "I was at the hospital when I felt your energy begin to spike. I was almost here when his energy suddenly surged. I knew I was going to kill him, antidote or no antidote, so I used the jagon on him as I ran. He was too caught up in your fight to even notice I'd invaded his mind."

Moving from Kurama's side, Hiei picked up small green vase with a rose bud in it. "Did he give you this?"

Kurama frowned and nodded. Going to the kitchen, Hiei removed the rose and poured the water in the sink. Turning the vase over, Hiei removed what looked like a small plug. Holding the vase out, Kurama could now see that a green liquid inside the hollow vase is what gave it it's coloring. After smelling the liquid, Kurama quickly dipped his pinky into it and tasted it before Hiei could stop him.

As Hiei growled at him, Kurama's face broke into a huge smile and he threw himself into the fire demon's arms. "Hiei! It's the antidote!"

Having silently watched all of this, Yusuke suddenly whooped for joy. "That sick bastard probably had quite a laugh knowing the antidote was right here under your nose the whole time."

Going to the cupboard, Kurama took out three small jars with lids. Carefully he divided up the antidote and sealed the jars. Turning to Hiei, Kurama held out one of the jars. "Hiei, will you please get this to the hospital and give it to my mother? If I try, they'll think I'm poisoning her. Wait with her until you know it's working. As soon as we know it's safe, we'll give it to Keiko."

Hiei nodded. "I'll meet you both at the temple. While you wait for me, Yukina can heal your wounds."

After retrieving his cloak from the bathroom and his katana from the floor, Hiei looked at Yusuke. "I'm trusting you to take care of my fox Detective."

Before Kurama could protest, Hiei gave him a quick kiss and flitted away. Arriving at the hospital, Hiei decided to bypass the doctors and nurses by using the window. Flitting from ledge to ledge, Hiei maneuvered himself to Shiori's window. A quick slice with his katana and he slipped through the screen and into the room.

With Kazuya at her side, Shiori looked tired as she lay in her bed. Seeing him suddenly appear by the window, Shiori gasped. "Hiei! I see my son's bedroom isn't the only window you like to sneak in."

With a smirk, Hiei went to close the door before going to her bedside. "Shiori, Kurama sent me with something to make you better. I need you to drink it."

Holding out the jar containing the green liquid, Hiei waited to see their reaction. Standing, Kazuya eyed the jar suspiciously. "Hiei, how do we know that it won't make her worse?"

Looking between them, Hiei sighed. "We don't, but I'm asking you to trust Kurama's judgment and take the antidote."

When Kazuya would have spoken, Shiori reached out and took his hand. "It's alright Darling. I trust my son, and I know that he has been doing everything in his power to make me better."

Moving forward, Hiei handed her the jar. Holding it, Shiori looked at Hiei. "This is one of those secrets that the two of you aren't going to tell me about, isn't it?"

Solemnly, Hiei nodded. "Yes Shiori, it is."

Shiori sighed. "Is Shuuichi alright?"

Holding her gaze, Hiei nodded again. "He is now."

Without further question, Shiori removed the top and drank the antidote. With a grimace, Shiori coughed. "That was unpleasant."

Moving near the window, Hiei leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Now we wait."

* * *

After Hiei left the apartment, Kurama turned and held out one of the jars to Yusuke. Not even needing an explanation, Yusuke held up his hands, refusing to take it. "Oh no you don't Fox-Boy. Hiei will shish kabob me if I go to the temple without you. If Yukina hasn't treated those wounds by the time he gets there, we'll both be in trouble."

Taking one of Yusuke's hands, Kurama firmly placed the small jar in his palm. Going to the living room, he found the remains of his clothes. Taking his wallet and cell phone, Kurama tucked them into the pocket of his sweat jacket. "Yusuke, I have to see that my mother is alright. It may take an hour or more for the antidote to work, so Hiei will still be at the hospital when I get there. I'll be the one to bear the brunt of his anger, not you. You get to the temple and I'll call the moment we know if it's safe to give Keiko the antidote."

Reluctantly, Yusuke sighed. Kurama knew that he'd gotten his way when Yusuke went and held the door open for him. Knowing that Hiei had trusted his safety to Yusuke, Kurama didn't question it when his friend followed him in the direction of the hospital. Running at slower than their usual pace due to Kurama's injuries, Yusuke turned to look at him. "I don't believe you man. You're going to give Shiori an untested antidote to an unknown poison."

With a worried look, Kurama nodded. "I don't have a lot of choice Yusuke. I didn't tell any of you, but my copy of the partial antidote wasn't complete. Two of the ingredients I found in it are rare, and only found region of Makai that it would have taken us weeks to get to. Sakura said the poison would kill in ten days. I substituted similar plants, but wasn't sure how long my fake would keep away their symptoms. Unless I wanted to become Sakura's sex toy, I had to take a chance and hope the fake would work."

Shaking his head, Yusuke laughed. "I always knew you were a genius."

When they arrived at the hospital, Kurama didn't go right inside. "Yusuke, I'll be fine from here. You get to the temple so you're ready to give Keiko the antidote the minute I call."

Yusuke nodded but didn't move. "Alright Kurama, but I'm not moving until you're safely inside. And you have to promise that the minute the antidote works you'll let Hiei bring you straight to the temple."

Kurama laughed. "That will be an easy promise since Hiei will probably drag me there by my hair if I try to resist."

Laughing, Yusuke watched Kurama go into the hospital before heading for the temple. Inside, Kurama quickly made his way to the fourth floor. Seeing a hospital guard posted outside his mother's room, Kurama's heart sank. The guard was just about to speak to him when a nurse came out of the room. Through the now open door, Kurama knew Hiei felt him a approach when he heard the fire demon growl from inside the room. "Damn you Fox!"

The guard ignored Kurama and turned to Hiei. "How the hell did you get in there?"

Not bothering to answer, Hiei allowed the jagon to glow briefly. Without another word the guard moved back to his post and acted as if he didn't see either of them. Kurama wasn't surprised when Hiei grabbed his arm and dragged him into Shiori's room, closing the door behind them. "Kurama, what the hell were you thinking? You were supposed to go straight to Yukina to have your wo…"

With his free hand, Kurama gently placed his fingers over Hiei's lips to silence him. "It's alright Hiei. I'll let you take me to see Yukina just as soon as Mother is better. Please Hiei."

Unable to resist his fox's soft request, Hiei grunted. "Hn."

With a smile, Kurama's fingers moved from Hiei's lips to caress his cheek. "Thank you Fire-Fly."

Shyly, Kurama looked over at his mother to see her beaming happily at them both. With a glance at Hiei and his stepfather, Kurama moved to sit at Shiori's side. "Mother, how do you feel?"

Shiori gave him a little shrug. "It's heard to tell with all the drugs they've been giving me, but I think I'm feeling better. Both your tea and their medicines have only dulled the headache, but now I think it's gone."

With a huge smile, Kurama reached out to hug her. Unfortunately he forgot about his wounds and Shiori didn't miss his wince of pain. "Shuuichi! Oh my god, you're hurt!"

Hiei immediately rushed forward and Kazuya's eyes grew wide with concern. "Everyone please, I'm alright. Mother, Hiei has already cleaned and bandaged my wounds and he's taking me to see Yukina as soon as we leave here."

With a worried glance at her husband, Shiori wasn't convinced. "Shuuichi, I know you believe in your herbs and Yukina's healing abilities but wouldn't it be better to have one of the doctors here have a look at you?"

From behind Kurama, Hiei spoke up. "Shiori, this is one of those secrets we talked about. The doctors here would have too many questions that we couldn't answer. Trust me, Kurama will be alright."

Watching Hiei gently stroke Kurama's hair, Shiori sighed. "Alright, but couldn't you at least tell us what happened?"

Briefly glancing over his shoulder at Hiei, Kurama shook his head. "Mother, if you don't know anything, then you'll never have to lie about it."

Shiori's worried gaze met his a moment before she sighed. "Just tell me one thing. It was Sakura that poisoned me wasn't it?"

There was a long pause as Kurama looked at her sadly. "I am so sorry he hurt you Mother. I've done so many things in my life… I should have known better than to trust…"

Using his fingers to massage Kurama's neck, Hiei tried to calm his fox as he looked at Shiori. "You don't have to worry Shiori. He's gone and he won't ever hurt you or my fox again."

Long ago Shiori had learned to accept that Hiei and her son's other friends called him Kurama. Hearing Hiei refer to him as his fox however was new. "Your fox Hiei?"

Under his fingers, Hiei felt Kurama stiffen. "Yes Shiori, Kurama has always been my fox. It's a form of endearment. Foxes are smart, cunning and in Kurama's case, very beautiful."

Startled green eyes looked up at Hiei. After a moment Kurama looked away embarrassed. "I'd better call Yusuke and tell him the antidote is safe."

As Kurama moved away to call Yusuke, Kazuya looked at Hiei. "Hiei, how many other people did that fiend poison?"

Having heard the question, Kurama nodded that it was okay for Hiei to answer. "After Shiori was poisoned, Kurama figured out his plan and we were able to keep it to just her and Keiko. Yusuke will give her the antidote now that we know it's safe."

When Kurama returned to the bed, he looked at Shiori. "Mother, you were poisoned two days before Keiko. Sakura said it would be deadly in ten days. I had to take the chance and give you the antidote first."

Reaching out, Shiori took his hand. "Oh Shuuichi, I know that must have been a hard decision for you to make. Of course you made the right choice. Keiko is so young. If something had gone wrong you still would have had time to save her."

Kurama squeezed her hand. "For me, the only acceptable answer was to save you both."

Feeling Kurama's spirit energy was getting weaker, Hiei put an end to their visit. "Time's up Kurama. I'm taking you to Yukina now whether you're ready or not."

Giving him a tired smile, Kurama nodded. "I'm ready Hiei. Mother, Father, I'll call you later."

After their goodbyes were said, Kurama and Hiei left the hospital. Barely a block down the street, Hiei came to a stop. "Kurama, your energy is getting weaker. The faster we get to the temple the sooner Yukina can heal you, but I'm afraid of hurting you by carrying you."

As much as he hated to admit Hiei was right, Kurama knew he was. After thinking a minute, Kurama smiled. "A few years ago this might not have worked, but now that you've grown so much, I think it will. How about a piggy back ride? That shouldn't hurt me if we're careful of my shoulder."

After considering Kurama's suggestion, Hiei nodded. Turning around, Hiei bent his knees and waited for Kurama to climb on. Keeping his left arm close to him, Kurama wrapped his right arm securely around Hiei's neck. When he wrapped his legs around Hiei's waist, Kurama gave a little laugh. "I haven't had a piggy back ride since I was a little boy."

Grabbing Kurama's legs firmly, Hiei smirked over his shoulders. "You'll never hear me complain about having your long, sexy legs wrapped around my waist."

As Hiei carefully increased his speed until he was flitting through town, Kurama's laughter rang in his ears. By the time they reached the outskirt of town, Kurama's face was nuzzled against Hiei's neck. It wasn't long until they arrived at the temple. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the porch waiting for them. Both men grinned, but neither dared to comment on the cute sight of Hiei giving Kurama a piggy back ride.

Walking past them, Hiei went straight to his room and gently set Kurama down. Beside the bed, Hiei saw that Yukina had already laid out water, scissors and towels. Yusuke must have told her about his wounds. Going to the door, Hiei paused to speak to his sister, before closing it. "Give us a minute Yukina."

Tossing his cloak aside, Hiei carefully helped Kurama remove his clothes. Once he was naked, Hiei pulled back the covers and helped Kurama lay on his right side. Grabbing the sheet, Hiei pulled it up to Kurama's waist, then he brushed the hair away from his wounded left shoulder. Hiei then leaned down and gently kissed Kurama's cheek.

Green eyes looked up at him before Hiei went to open the door. Yukina was right there and didn't wait to be invited in before going to Kurama's side. Giving him a reassuring smile, Yukina picked up the scissors and began cutting away his bandages. "Hiei, you did a wonderful job dressing these wounds. They're nice and clean too, so it should be easy to heal them."

The water and towels were used to clean away the dried blood and to free any wound that had dried and stuck to the bandages. Starting with his shoulder, Yukina exposed each wound and meticulously healed them. An hour later, Kurama sighed feeling the sting of the last wound fade under Yukina's gentle touch. "Thank you Yukina. I feel so much better."

Smiling at him, Yukina gathered her things. "You're welcome Kurama. Now get some rest, you should be good as new in the morning."

After closing the door behind her, Hiei growled when he turned to see Kurama climbing out of bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naked, Kurama went to the closet to look for something to wear. "I need to see Keiko. I need to know that she's alright."

At the near desperation in Kurama's voice, Hiei relented. Reaching past him, Hiei found a robe and helped Kurama into it. "Alright Fox, but you have two minutes then I want you back in that bed."

Nodding, Kurama smiled as Hiei placed a pair of slippers in front of him. Stepping into them, he left the room with Hiei right behind him. Down the hall, Kurama saw Yusuke come out of one of the other bedrooms. "May I see Keiko?"

Turning to see if his wife objected, Yusuke finally nodded and stepped away from the door. "Sure Kurama, she's right in there."

Going into the room, Kurama saw Keiko sitting up in bed smiling at him. "Oh Kurama, I'm so glad you're alright. When Yusuke said how bad you were injured, I was so worried."

Surprised to hear that _she_ had been worried about _him, _Kurama paused a moment before giving her a deep bow. "Keiko, I am so sorry that this happened to you. I never should have trusted a stranger, especially a demon, to get so close to the people I care about."

When she reached out to him, Kurama took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled forward until he sat on the edge of the bed. "Kurama, this wasn't your fault. Let's just be grateful that no permanent harm was done to any of us."

Smiling back at her, Kurama nodded. "You're right, of course. Now how do you feel? Is the antidote working yet?"

Keiko nodded. "It's working fine Kurama. I'm back to Yusuke being my only headache."

When everyone laughed, Kurama turned to see all of his friends standing just inside the door. Kuwabara slapped Yusuke on the back. "That was a good one Keiko."

Making a fist, Yusuke shook it in Kuwabara's face. "If my wife wasn't sick, I'd give you a good one."

Again laughter filled the room. Hiei was the first to move. "Alright Kurama, your two minutes are up."

With a grin, Kurama dutifully stood up. "Yes Mother, you can tuck me in bed now."

The next laugh was cut off when Hiei growled. "Fools!"

Grabbing Kurama's hand, Hiei pulled him out of the room. Back in his room, Hiei closed the door then lead Kurama to the bed. Not waiting for Kurama to do it, Hiei pushed the robe from his shoulders then waited for him to crawl into bed. When Kurama was settled under the covers, Hiei reached up to turn out the light. As the room went dark, a soft voice whispered from the bed. "Hiei, I know I have no right to ask, but please don't leave me tonight."

In the moonlight streaming in the window, Hiei leaned down to brush the hair from Kurama's brow. "I'm not going anywhere Kurama. I'll be right over there, watching over you while you sleep."

Reaching up, Kurama grabbed the front of Hiei's shirt and pulled him closer. "Not over there Hiei, I want you here in the bed, holding me like you used to do."

With a sigh, Hiei gently removed Kurama's fingers from his shirt. There was a brief rustle by the bed before the covers were drawn back and Hiei's warm, naked body climbed in beside Kurama. As Hiei drew Kurama into his arms, he whispered back. "Is this what you want my beautiful Fox?"

Kurama whimpered as Hiei's strong arms and warm ki surrounded him. "Please Hiei, help me erase the memory of his scent and his touch."

Knowing what Kurama was asking, Hiei hesitated. "As much as I want you Kurama, I won't take advantage of you while you're vulnerable like this."

Kurama tucked his face against Hiei's neck. With a sigh, Hiei thought Kurama was going to sleep. Then a warm tongue licking his neck told him that Kurama hadn't given up. "Hiei, it's not taking advantage if I'm asking. I'll beg if I have to. Please Fire-Fly, I want you to make love to me. I need you so much."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the last few to make up for it. Oh, I didn't forget tasty lemon I hinted at in the last chapter. It would be nice if you all gave me a review for my birthday and let me know if you liked it.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**ENEMY AMONG US**

**Chapter 9**

Kurama tucked his face against Hiei's neck. With a sigh, Hiei thought Kurama was going to sleep. Then a warm tongue licking his neck told him that Kurama hadn't given up. "Hiei, it's not taking advantage if I'm asking. I'll beg if I have to. Please Fire-Fly, I want you to make love to me. I need you so much."

The warm lips that moved over his shoulder were weakening Hiei's resolve. However, it was the soft kisses along the dragon adorning his right arm that finally broke him. A moment later a wet tongue lapping at his nipple, made his breath catch and he moaned. "K'rama…"

Hiei's fingers wound in Kurama's long hair as the redhead's warm breath ghosted across his wet nipple. "I love the way you taste Hiei. Please let me taste all of you."

Unable to deny his fox's sexy plea, Hiei pushed the covers off and helped guide Kurama between his spread legs. "Gods Fox, do you know how much I missed having your sexy mouth on me?"

Allowing Kurama to have his way, Hiei leaned up on one arm to watch. As he used his other hand to stroke Kurama's hair, big green eyes sparkled up at him happily. "Ahh yes! You like that don't you my pretty Fox? That's it, take more of me Kurama. Ohh yeah, I love it when you moan!"

Hiei wasn't the only one getting pleasure from his blow job. He hadn't been exaggerating when he'd told their friends that Kurama enjoyed giving them. In fact, Kurama had been known to orgasm while going down on him on more than one occasion. "Stop rubbing yourself on the bed Kurama. I want to be the one to make you climax."

His sexy suggestion made Kurama moan louder. The vibration in the back of his throat, against Hiei's cock, made the fire demon cry out. "Kurama! I'm almost there! Suck harder!"

Loving it when Hiei told him what he liked, Kurama complied as his mouth tightened and moved franticly on his lover. Moments later Hiei fell back on the bed and cried out his pleasure as he climaxed. "K'RAMA!"

Kurama was content to continue suckling on him, but as soon as he was hard again, Hiei pulled him up and into his arms. "I can't believe I survived a whole year without your gorgeous mouth. Now lie back Fox, it's my turn to taste you."

Shivering in anticipation, Kurama rolled onto his back and bent his knees. To Kurama's frustration and pleasure, Hiei didn't move down his body right away. First, firm lips sought out his for a passionate kiss. When Hiei's lips moved to his neck, Kurama's hands tried to urge him lower. "Not yet my tasty lover. I'm just getting started."

Kurama whimpered when his hands were pinned beside his head. Hiei then ravaged his neck, leaving hickies in his wake. When Kurama tried to rub his erection against him, Hiei bit his shoulder. "Bad Fox. Now lie still and don't rush me."

Red hair fanned around Kurama as his head thrashed against the pillow. "Gods Hiei, yes, more! It's been so long since you've marked me with love bites."

Latching onto a nipple, Hiei swirled his tongue around it's peak before grazing it with his teeth. With a loud cry, Kurama's fists clenched as they struggled in vain to escape Hiei's grasp. Hiei's growl against his ribs only excited Kurama more. "Ahh Hiei, that feels so good! Lower Koibito, I want to feel your mouth all over me!"

Kurama's hands were lowered, but still held, as Hiei left bites and hickies across his abdomen. Kurama's body, from neck to hip were now littered with red marks. Only when Hiei settled between his legs were Kurama's hands finally released. He didn't reach for Hiei though, instead opting to push himself up where he could watch his lover.

Just past where his erection stood proudly between his legs, Kurama could see Hiei's ruby eyes sparkle with mischief. Kurama bit his lip in anticipation of where Hiei's mouth would go next. He gave a needy moan when Hiei nipped at the inside of first one thigh, then the other.

Kurama was at the point where he thought he'd lose his mind when Hiei's hot tongue finally licked the pulse of his erection. Panting and gripping the sheets, Kurama tossed his head back and screamed when Hiei finally sucked his cock deep into his mouth. "HIEI!"

Noisily, Hiei slid his mouth up and down his lover's length. When Kurama's hips rose from the bed, Hiei knew he wasn't just trying to go deeper. No, Kurama was silently asking Hiei to touch him more intimately. Teasingly, Hiei ran his fingers over his lover's body but didn't penetrate him. Beyond words, Kurama whimpered, trying to convey his need. Hiei however simply continued teasing him.

It took Kurama's passion fogged mind a moment to figure out what Hiei wanted. Even though their loving could sometimes be rough, they were both careful to always use lubrication. Doing his best to concentrate, Kurama reached for a seed. Hiei of course didn't make this task easy as he relaxed his throat to take Kurama deeper. Then he growled around Kurama's head making the redhead's hand fumble at the pleasure it induced.

Several moments later Hiei found a dozen different flowers blooming beside them. With a chuckle, Hiei reached for a familiar orange blossom. Kurama's body tensed as Hiei's fingers began preparing him for their lovemaking. Having not had a lover since Hiei left over a year ago, Kurama's body took a few minutes to adjust. When it did, Kurama arched his back and gave a keening wail when his secret pleasure zone was finally stroked.

Kurama's body now bucked wildly, seeking it's release. Hiei however had other ideas as he grabbed the base of Kurama's erection, preventing his climax. "HIEI, NO!"

Moving up his body, Hiei lifted Kurama's hips and sheathed himself with one steady thrust. "AHHH HIEI, YES!"

Long legs wrapped around Hiei's waist as Kurama's arms drew him down for a deep kiss. Forced to break the kiss to moan, Kurama held tightly to his lover. "Oh Hiei, I missed this. I love having you inside me. Deeper Koibito, make me one with you!"

Though he wasn't as loud as Kurama, Hiei wasn't silent either. Moans and growls of pleasure passed Hiei's lips as he thrust deeply inside his lover. "MY FOX! I'll never let another touch you!"

Time stood still as the lovers moved together. Along with moans and cries of pleasure, murmured words of need and longing were whispered or cried out in the dark. With their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat, Hiei continued to plunder Kurama's body. Forgetting his previous injuries, Kurama met Hiei thrust for thrust.

Finally, when exhaustion threatened to overtake them, Hiei reached for Kurama's length. Stroking his lover's erection, Hiei used his body, hands and mouth to target Kurama's most sensitive pleasure zones. Moments later the two demons cried out their release together.

As they collapsed in each others arms, neither moved to clean them up. Holding Kurama close, Hiei growled softly. "Mine is the only scent you will ever bear, as yours is the only scent I will bear."

Kurama's arms tightened around Hiei as he sighed. "Hiei…"

Stroking his hair, Hiei whispered in his ear. "Shhh, my beautiful Fox. Get some sleep. We'll talk later."

Closing his eyes, Kurama nodded as he buried his face against Hiei's neck. Content, both fell into the first truly peaceful sleep either had had since they'd broken up.

* * *

Morning came all too soon for Kurama. Holding Hiei's warm back spooned tightly against his chest, Kurama struggled with the decision of what to do next. With a sigh, he reluctantly released Hiei and slipped from the bed. With a wistful glance at his lover, Kurama donned the robe he'd worn last night. After pulling clean clothes from the closet he quietly slipped out of the room. Tiptoeing down the hall, Kurama made it to the bathroom unseen.

After a long, hot shower, Kurama dressed and brushed out his hair. Knowing it was time to face the music, Kurama left the bathroom and returned to the bedroom. Holding his breath, he quietly opened the door. Releasing his breath in a long sigh, Kurama knew he shouldn't have been surprised to see the room empty and the window open. As usual, Hiei was gone.

Hanging the robe in the closet, Kurama made the bed. As he finished, something on the nightstand caught his eye. As if mocking him, his favorite picture of him and Hiei stared back at him. Reaching out, Kurama turned the picture face down. Finding nothing else to detain him, Kurama left the room in search of his friends.

In the kitchen, Yukina and Keiko were busily making breakfast. Yusuke and Kuwabara were just coming in from outside. Yusuke spotted him first. "Hey Kurama, you sure look better this morning."

Before he could answer, Yukina and Keiko both rushed over to hug him and kiss his cheeks. Yukina subtly scanned him for injuries as Keiko pulled him towards the table. "Come sit down Kurama. You must be starved. I know how you boys get when there's an enemy. You don't eat right, and you don't take care of yourselves."

Satisfied that he was physically alright, Yukina urged him to the table. "Keiko's right. You sit right there, breakfast is almost ready."

As his friends joined him, Kuwabara laughed. "There's something to be said for being the wounded hero Kurama. Girls shower you with hugs, kisses and food."

With a smile, Kurama took his seat. Looking at him, Yusuke frowned. "There's something different about you today Kurama. I don't think I've ever seen you wear all black before."

Yukina giggled. "That's because he's wearing Hiei's clothes."

Kuwabara's nose wrinkled. "It's a good thing the shrimp grew. You'd look funny wearing high waters."

Everyone laughed and the girls served the fish, rice and fried eggs they'd made. Though no comment was made, and no plate was set there, Kurama was painfully aware of the empty seat they left beside him. As they all talked, Kurama tried to eat, even though he didn't have much of an appetite.

Kuwabara however didn't have the same problem as he wolfed down his food. Shaking his head at his best friend, Yusuke turned to Kurama. "Have you heard from Shiori yet Kurama?"

Shaking his head, Kurama sighed. "No, not yet. I'm headed to the hospital to check on her in just a bit."

Kurama jumped when Hiei suddenly spoke as he slipped into the chair beside him. "Your stepfather called your phone while you were in the shower Kurama. Shiori's fine, she' being released this morning. I told him we'd see them at the house later."

Surprised to see Hiei there, Kurama didn't pay attention to what he was saying. "What are you doing here Hiei?"

Raising an eyebrow at the strange question, Hiei looked at him. "I'm eating breakfast, Kurama."

Seeing that Yukina had placed a plate in front of him, Kurama frowned. "No, I mean why are you still here? You've usually left by now."

Understanding, Hiei shook his head. "Not anymore Kurama. I live here now. At least until you're ready to let me come home."

Kurama's eyes widened as he replied softly. "I'm not sure what you think is going to happen Hiei, but things aren't going back to the way they were."

Though Hiei knew Kurama might need convincing, he still had hope that they could work things out. "Kurama, now that we're back together…"

Kurama cut him off firmly. "Though I'm very grateful for all of your help Hiei, we are not back together."

From around the table, all of their friends tried to hide their amusement. Kuwabara openly laughed. "Last night, it sure sounded like you were back together."

At their confused looks, Yukina giggled. "I think perhaps you've forgotten that the temple walls are very thin."

Green and red eyes widened, as realization began to dawn. Yusuke couldn't help but laugh. "What I think Yukina's trying so delicately to say is that the next time you guys want to have kinky make up sex, you should consider a motel room, because we could hear everything. I'm curious Fox-Boy, just how far down do Hiei's love bites go?"

Blushing madly as their friends laughed, Kurama and Hiei couldn't even look at each other. After a moment, Kurama spoke. "I'll tell all of you, as I've told Hiei in the past, sex doesn't fix everything. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my mother."

Rising from the table, Kurama turned and left without another word. After making his way down long flight of steps leading down to the street, Kurama walked the half mile to the train station. He sat alone as he waited for the train. Twenty minutes later he took a seat by the window and began the hour long trip back to the city.

The doors had barely closed when Kurama felt someone sit beside him. He didn't have to turn to see that it was Hiei. "What are you doing here?"

Kurama shivered when Hiei's warm breath caressed his ear as he whispered. "That's twice you've questioned my motives Kurama. I wonder how long it will take before you accept that I will always be here for you?"

Staring unseeingly out the train window, Kurama whispered back. "Longer than it will take for you to leave me again."

Accepting the challenge, Hiei rested his arm along the back of Kurama's seat. "You'll see Fox. I'm never leaving you again."

Kurama's heart both ached and hoped as they spent the rest of the trip in silence. When they debarked the train, Hiei fell into step beside Kurama. "Fox… Kurama… Damn it! I know you told me not to call you Fox, but I can't help it! You are my Fox!"

Seeing the frustration on Hiei's face, Kurama shrugged. "It's alright Hiei. You can call me Fox if you want to. I was upset when I said that. I probably over reacted."

With a sigh, Hiei shook his head. "No, you were partially right Kurama. I'd gotten in the habit of calling you Fox and hadn't been using your name. I meant what I said to your mother though. I never meant Fox to be anything but an endearment. I'm… sorry… if I ever made you feel otherwise."

Looking at him, Kurama's eyes reflected his surprise at the unexpected apology. "Thank you Hiei. That means a lot to me."

It wasn't long before they arrived at the house. After a quick knock, Kurama let them in. "Mother, Father, is anyone home?"

Coming down the stairs, Shiori rushed into his arms. "Shuuichi, honey are you alright? How are your injuries?"

Before he realized what she was doing, Shiori pulled back the collar of his shirt as she attempted to see for herself. When she gasped at all the red marks she saw, Kurama blushed, quickly pulling the shirt back together and making sure the collar covered his neck. Beside him, he heard Hiei chuckle. "Don't worry Shiori, his wounds were all healed. Those are just love bites."

At Kurama's gasp of "HIEI!", Shiori giggled. "Oh I see. Don't worry Shuuichi, I understand. I've been in love a couple of times myself."

Coming down the stairs, Kazuya slipped his arms around his wife. "I sure hope you were talking about me."

Smiling, Shiori turned into his arms. "What do you think Darling? Am I too old to have a hicky?"

Nuzzling her neck with a growl, Kazuya made Shiori giggle. At Kurama's cry of "MOTHER!", even Hiei's laughter joined his parent's. With an exasperated sigh, Kurama shook his head. "Can I please hear what happened at the hospital?"

Taking pity on him, Shiori led them all to the living room. Once they were seated, Shiori explained. "They started running tests on me right after you left last night. By this morning, it was determined that I must have contracted an unknown virus of some sort. Since I was completely recovered, they released me and told me to follow up with my family doctor."

Relieved, Kurama smiled but didn't say anything as Kazuya spoke next. "With the hospital saying it wasn't likely she was poisoned, I had my attorney contact Detective Shu. Mr. Linn says as soon as the doctor's final report comes in, the investigation should be dropped."

Enjoying Kurama's earlier embarrassment, Hiei smirked. "That's too bad, Kurama looked cute in handcuffs."

Shiori started to laugh, then realized what Hiei said. "Handcuffs! They put my baby in handcuffs? Kazuya, you only told me they were questioning him about me being poisoned! Not that they suspected my Shuuichi!"

Reaching for her hand, Kurama tried to calm her down. "It's alright mother. The fact that I was giving you a mysterious herbal remedy made me a suspect. They were only being thorough in their investigation."

Pulling him closer, Shiori drew him into a hug. "Oh Shuuichi, you've been through so much this week. I'm so glad that Hiei's been here for you. Are you sure you're alright though?"

With a sigh, Kurama relaxed into her embrace for a moment before pulling away. "I'm fine Mother. Thank you for understanding and accepting that there are some things I can't tell you. I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. Now, Hiei and I really should be going."

Before they left, Kurama accepted a fatherly hug from Kazuya. "Shuuichi, you let us know if there's anything you need."

Kurama nodded. "Thank you Father. I'll call later and check on Mother. I don't think there's anything to worry about, but I want to make sure she doesn't have any more problems."

Waving at his parents, Kurama walked away with Hiei. Allowing Kurama to dictate their destination, Hiei wasn't surprised when short while later they were standing in front of his apartment building. When Kurama hesitated to go in, Hiei looked at him curiously. Kurama just stood there staring at the building for some time before Hiei heard him whisper sadly. "I don't want to go in there."

Hiei reached out to touch his arm and was surprised when Kurama turned into his arms. Feeling Kurama body tremble, Hiei wrapped his arms around him and waited. With his face tucked into Hiei's neck, Kurama finally whispered. "Why can't I go in there Hiei? I've face demons and death without flinching and now I can't even enter my own apartment."

Stroking his hair, Hiei murmured into his ear. "Like your Mother said, you've been through a lot this week. You just need a little time. For now I'm taking you back to the temple."

Hiei would have led him away but Kurama pulled out of his arms. "No Hiei, I'm not going with you. I'll just go stay with my parents for a little while. I need to get a few things from my apartment first."

When Kurama moved towards the stairs, Hiei wouldn't let him go. "No Fox, you go back to your mom's. I'll get you some clothes and your brushes and stuff. Just tell me what else you need and I'll bring it all to you."

After a quick glance towards the apartment, Kurama looked back at him and nodded. "Thank you Hiei. I just need my briefcase and a couple of suits for work."

Holding Kurama's cheek in a tender caress, Hiei was able to steal a kiss before the redhead slipped from his arms. Hiei watched Kurama leave before going to get his things from the apartment.

* * *

With a lot on his mind, Kurama detoured through the park for a long walk before returning to his parent's house. Letting himself in, he heard his mother in the kitchen. Peeking around the door, he smiled when she gasped. "Oh Shuuichi, you scared me. What are you doing back so soon?"

With a shrug, Kurama shuffled his feet, making Shiori smile. "Mother, I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days?"

Not wanting to upset him with questions he probably wouldn't answer anyways, Shiori just smiled. "This is your home Shuuichi. You can stay here as long as you like. I was just fixing something for lunch. Will you join me?"

Kurama shook his head with a smile. "I'm not really hungry right now, but I'm looking forward to a good home cooked dinner tonight if it's not to much trouble. I must look pretty bad if you and the girls keep trying to feed me."

Smiling at him, Shiori made herself a sandwich. "It's not that you look bad, we just know you well enough to know that you haven't been taking care of yourself. Will Hiei be joining us for dinner tonight?"

When his smile fell, Shiori wished she hadn't asked. "I don't think so mother. If you don't mind I think I'm going to go lie down for a little while."

Without waiting for an answer, Kurama kissed her cheek and left the kitchen. As he expected, when he reached his room, Hiei was already there with his things. Seeing the amount of stuff he'd brought, Kurama was sure he must have made more than one trip. Feeling a little guilty, Kurama nervously began putting his clothes in the closet. "Thank you Hiei. It looks like you brought everything I could possibly need."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hiei watched Kurama put his things away. "Just tell me if there's anything else you need and I'll get it."

Kurama nodded but didn't say anything. Beginning to get irritated with his lover, Hiei sighed. "Enough of that Fox. Now come here and lay down like you told your mother."

Ignoring him, Kurama pulled his toothbrush and shampoo from the bag Hiei had packed for him and took them into the bathroom. Coming back out of the bathroom, Kurama reached into the bag for his hairbrush. As he placed in on the dresser, he found his arm grabbed by Hiei. "Come on Fox. You know you'll rest better with me here protecting you."

With only a slight resistance, Kurama allowed Hiei to pull him to the bed. Still holding Kurama's arm, Hiei lay on his back and pulled the redhead until he rested against his chest. Kurama laid against him stiffly for only a moment before relaxing into his arms. "I should let you do this Hiei. It will only make things harder."

Hiei smirked. "I'm counting on it Kurama."

Kurama sighed and within a few minutes fell asleep. Hiei however lay there for some time stroking Kurama's back and hair. About an hour later he felt Shiori approach the room. In the past, Hiei would have quickly flitted out the window, but not now. He was making his claim on Kurama known to Shiori and anyone else for that matter.

He felt Shiori hesitate outside the door a moment before cracking it open to peek inside. Seeing Hiei's arms wrapped tightly around her son, Shiori smiled. Meeting his defiant red gaze, Shiori's smile grew. Giving him a nod of approval, Shiori left them alone. After that, Hiei drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

Waking in Hiei's arms, cuddled against his chest, Kurama had to resist the urge to remain where he was. Slowly sitting up, Kurama looked down at him. "Thank you Hiei. You were right about me resting better with you here. I won't keep you any longer though. I'm sure Yukina's expecting you for dinner."

Hiei smirked. "You don't have to be subtle Fox. If you want me to leave, just say so."

Looking away, Kurama crawled off the bed. "I think that would be best Hiei."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hiei thought for a moment before standing and going to the window. Turning back he looked at Kurama. "Alright Fox, I'll leave on one condition. Come kiss me goodbye."

Kurama hesitated so long Hiei thought he wouldn't comply. Then with a sigh, Kurama stepped in front of him. Though Kurama intended to just give Hiei a peck on the cheek, Hiei had other ideas. A quick turn of his head and he was able to claim Kurama's lips. Before he could pull back, Hiei gathered Kurama into his arms. Not having the will or the desire to push Hiei away, Kurama melted against him and opened his mouth.

Minutes passed as they held and kissed each other. Caught up in the kiss, Kurama didn't hear Shiori knock on his door before opening it. When she gasped and apologized for interrupting them, Hiei smirked and Kurama pulled back with a blush. "Mother! Um… Hiei was just leaving."

Shaking her head, Shiori smiled. "You know Hiei's always welcome here. Why don't you have him join us for dinner?"

When Kurama looked reluctant to answer, Hiei let him off the hook. "Actually Shiori, my sister is expecting me. Make sure he eats though. Kurama, I'll see you later."

Hiei stole another kiss making Kurama blush again. Then he nodded to Shiori and slipped out the window. Shaking her head, Shiori laughed. "Shuuichi, will he ever learn to use the door?"


	10. Chapter 10

I wish I could say happy Friday everyone, but unfortunately I think Sunday night is the furthest thing there is from Friday. Oh well, at least I'm getting another chapter out before the work week starts. I wanted to make it a little longer but when I made myself smile at the end I knew I had to share it with you wonderful people. Enjoy and keep leaving those fabulous reviews.

An extra big thank you for both the reviews and the birthday wishes. I had a really nice time with my sisters this weekend. One of them has the same birthday as me (Jan. 11) the other one is just four days before us. It's always fun when we go out to eat and tell people it's all of our birthdays. This time the restaurant we were at gave us all backed Alaska. It was awesome.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**ENEMY AMONG US**

**Chapter 10**

It was almost midnight and Hiei couldn't sleep. Even though the danger was over, something was still bothering Kurama. With a sigh Hiei abandon his bed, dressed and slipped out the window. It was obvious Kurama wanted some space right now but it wasn't like his fox needed to know that he was checking on him. As he flitted across town Hiei had to admit that he'd sleep better, even in a tree, if he were close to Kurama, than he ever would anywhere else in the three worlds.

It wasn't long before Hiei was perched on a branch outside Kurama's old bedroom window. Peering through the glass into the dark room, he was surprised to see the covers tossed back and the bed empty. Pushing the window open Hiei went looking for his fox. As Hiei quietly make his way past Kurama's parent's room and down the stairs, he could see a light flickering from the living room. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw the TV on and Kurama curled up at the corner of the sofa, fast asleep.

Shaking his head, Hiei took a moment to study the TV. After a moment he figured out what button to push to turn it off. Turning, he smiled at how peaceful Kurama looked as he slept. The redhead was wearing a green robe that had parted just enough for Hiei to tell he wasn't wearing anything under it. Reaching first to turn off the lamp, Hiei then bent down and scooped Kurama up in his arms.

Without waking, Kurama turned and cuddled against Hiei's chest. Even in the dark, Hiei had no trouble navigating through the room and up the stairs. He paused only once when one of the stairs creaked loudly. As he reached the top of the stairs Hiei wasn't surprised to see Shiori's poke her head out of her room to see him carrying her son to bed. He was grateful however when all she did was smile and whisper "Goodnight Hiei" before going back into her room.

In Kurama's room, Hiei gently placed his fox on the bed. As Kurama sighed "Hiei" and rolled onto his side, Hiei deftly slipped the robe from his shoulders. Smirking happily at the fading hickies and love bites that still adorned his lover's hip, Hiei pulled the covers over him. Turning away, Hiei tossed the robe on the foot of the bed and closed the door before going back to watch his fox sleep.

Glancing out the window at the tree he had planned to sleep in, Hiei shrugged and began removing his clothes. A moment later he crawled in the bed. Moving closer, Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama and he spooned up against his back. In his sleep, Kurama's hand covered Hiei's and he murmured again. "Mmm, Hiei."

Finally content, Hiei closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Resisting the urge to open his eyes, Kurama tried to figure out how he'd ended up not only in bed but also in Hiei's arms. Last night he'd been unable to sleep, so he'd gone downstairs and quietly put on an old movie. Caught up in his thoughts, Kurama was startled when there was a knock on his door and Shiori called through it. "Shuuichi, Hiei, it's time to get up. I'll have breakfast ready in half an hour."

The groan from behind him told Kurama that Hiei was awake. Turning in Hiei's arms, Kurama didn't get a chance to ask how they had come to be in bed together before warm lips covered his. Secretly wanting Hiei's kiss, Kurama indulged him for a moment before pulling away to look into the fire demon's sleepy red eyes. "Hiei, would you tell me how we ended up in bed together and how my mother knows you're here without even opening the door?"

Hiei shrugged. "The stairs creaked."

At Kurama's confused look, Hiei hid his grin. "It seems neither of us could sleep last night Fox. I found you asleep in front of the TV so I carried you to bed. Shiori must have heard the stairs creak and saw us. Then I put you to bed. It was easier to join you than go back to the temple."

Kurama nodded. "I see. Well, I'm going to grab a quick shower, I have to go to work today. Since you've already been invited to breakfast, I guess I'll see you down stairs."

Hiei watched as Kurama slipped into the robe before leaving the bed and going into the bathroom. From his words, Hiei knew Kurama expected him to dress and wait for him downstairs. Hiei smirked. _'Since when do I do what people expect of me?'_

Ten minutes later, when Kurama came out of the bathroom, he found Hiei dressed and sitting in the window waiting for him. Without a word, Kurama went to his dresser and pulled out clean underwear, socks and a t-shirt. Hiei smirked as Kurama slipped on the underwear and t-shirt before tossing the towel aside. Kurama then went to his closet for a pressed white shirt and slacks. The suit coat and tie were set aside as Kurama reached for his brush.

Hopping down from the window, Hiei didn't ask for permission before taking the brush from Kurama's fingers. Wide green eyes simply watched him in the mirror as Hiei brushed out Kurama's long red hair. With his warm ki traveling through the brush, it only took a few minutes for Kurama's hair to dry. When Hiei set the brush down he surprised Kurama by reaching for the tie.

Kurama shivered as his hair was lifted and the tie tucked into his collar. Kurama just watched as Hiei strong fingers knotted the tie perfectly. Embarrassed at the ruby eyes watching him so intently, Kurama turned away to picked up his suit coat, but whispered softly. "Thank you Hiei."

Together they went down to breakfast. In the kitchen, Kazuya was already eating. Looking up he smiled. "Good morning boys."

Hiei only nodded as Kurama blushed and murmured. "Good morning Father, Mother."

Bringing two more plates to the table, Shiori smiled. "Good morning. I hope you boys slept well."

Nervously, Kurama nodded. "Yes, thank you Mother."

As she sat beside her husband, Shiori reached out to pat Kurama's hand. "Don't look so embarrassed Shuuichi. It's not like Hiei hasn't spent the night here before."

Kazuya grinned. "That's true Shiori, but the hickies he was trying to hide yesterday are new. It's a good thing your collar and tie hide them Shuuichi, or you'd be breaking a few hearts at work today."

Blushing at his stepfather's teasing, Kurama got a little nervous when Hiei growled. Looking at him, Kazuya's grin grew. "Don't worry Hiei. Shuuichi's never given any of his admirers at work any reason to hope. Well, there was that rumor last year about… what was his name? Oh yeah, Yoshi. Rumor has it that after one date, Shuuichi broke his heart and he asked for a transfer."

Kurama's eyes got so large, Shiori began to laugh. "Oh Shuuichi, did you really think that it would go unnoticed when you took one of your coworkers out to dinner? When Kazuya told me about that, I waited for you to tell me about him but then the man transferred and my hopes that you'd finally found someone were dashed."

Remembering the circumstances behind that date, Kurama couldn't even look at Hiei. Beside him however, Hiei boldly looked at Shiori. "That wasn't a real date Shiori. Kurama just used him to prove to me that he intended to move on after he broke up with me."

Realizing their teasing had hit a nerve, Shiori's smile fell. "Oh Hiei, that must have been awful for you. I'm glad to see that the two of you have gotten past all that."

Kurama pushed his plate aside with a sigh. "We haven't gotten past anything Mother. Hiei and I are not back together. We were friends long before we were lovers, so it's understandable that sometimes we'll be there when the other needs us. With everything that happened with Sakura, I've needed him. Soon however, Hiei will leave like he always does, and life will go on like it always does."

Ignoring his parent's shocked looks, Kurama rose and took his plate to the sink. When he turned back, Kurama still wouldn't look at Hiei. He didn't want to see the truth of his words reflected in Hiei's eyes. "Just let me get my briefcase Father, and I'll be ready to go."

Not waiting for an answer, Kurama left the kitchen. Only Shiori and Kazuya saw the hurt in Hiei's eyes at Kurama's harsh words. Copying Kurama, Hiei rose and put his plate in the sink. Turning back Hiei softly thanked Shiori for breakfast before following Kurama.

By the time Hiei got upstairs, Kurama was already coming out of his room with his briefcase. There was an awkward moment as the two men stared at each other. With a sigh, Kurama tried to say something. "Hiei, I…"

Almost afraid of what Kurama might say, Hiei cut him off by quickly grabbing a long red forelock and pulling him into a kiss. Sadly, Kurama returned the brief kiss before forcing Hiei to release him. Hiei however just smirked. "Think what you will Fox, but I am not going anywhere. I'll see you later."

Without waiting for Kurama to reply, Hiei went into the bedroom for his cloak and katana, then flitted out the window. With a sigh, Kurama went to join his stepfather as they drove to work together.

* * *

Tapping away at his computer, Kurama was relieved when he finally finished the report he was writing and hit print. Rising from his desk, he walked to the outer office and laid the report on his secretary's desk. "Kayla, will you see that this gets to Mr. Hatanaka please?"

When she didn't reply, Kurama looked at her curiously. Something in the office had caught the young woman's attention. Looking around he noticed that it must be lunch time since there were less than a dozen people in the usually busy office. Interestingly enough, they all seemed to be distracted by something. Turning, Kurama's mouth fell open. Coming through the glass doors from the elevator was Hiei.

Hiei's red eyes locked with Kurama's rather wide green ones as he walked confidently between the desks. Kurama now knew why everyone was staring. Hiei looked gorgeous. Though he was dressed much like he always did, there were subtle differences. His usual loose black pants were now tight black jeans. His normally frayed black t-shirt was replaced by a muscle-hugging dark blue one. His black cloak was also gone, instead there was a black leather jacket slung casually over one shoulder.

As Kurama's eyes lingered on Hiei's muscular arms and sexy dragon tattoo, he heard his secretary whisper beside him. "That is one sexy hunk of man. Wonder who he belongs to?"

By the time Hiei made it across the rather large office, Kurama was fairly sure he his heart had stopped. Kurama gasped when Hiei didn't halt his progress when he reached him. Instead the fire demon claimed his lips and backed him into his office. Kurama was only vaguely aware of the wolf whistles and cat calls coming from the outer office as Hiei kicked the door closed.

Only when Kurama was backed against his desk with a muscular thigh being pressed between his did Hiei finally stop. He didn't however end his assault on the mouth beneath his but instead buried a hand in Kurama's long red hair to deepen the kiss. Overwhelmed, Kurama was powerless to do anything more than kiss him back.

When they were both breathless, Hiei reluctantly ended the kiss and looked at his fox. Kurama was panting and trying to clear his head. "Hiei, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

With a smirk, Hiei growled. "Letting your admirers know that I'm staking my claim."

Speechless, Kurama blinked at him several times. Stepping back, Hiei frowned. "From the mess on your desk I'd say you skipped lunch again Fox. Yukina sent me with something called a bento box, whatever that is. She said there was enough for both of us. Now, clear us a spot on the table so we can eat."

Hiei's odd behavior had Kurama so rattled that he did as he was told without question. Near the window was a small conference table. Clearing off one end, Kurama watched as Hiei picked something up from his desk. Frowning, he didn't remember seeing Hiei carry anything but his jacket into the office. Silently, Kurama chastised himself for his lack of attention. _'That's because your eyes didn't travel any lower than his sexy pecks and biceps, you pervert.'_

Setting the package on the table, Hiei untied the cloth that covered the bento box. Inside was an assortment of seasoned chicken, rice and vegetables. Indicating for Kurama to sit, Hiei moved a chair close to him and handed him a pair of chopsticks. Quietly, they ate the lunch Yukina had made them. When he realized Kurama wasn't eating much, Hiei used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of chicken and held it up to Kurama's lips. "Come on Kurama, you've hardly eaten a thing. Yukina even made chicken for my Fox."

Smiling at how sweet Hiei was being, Kurama obediently ate what the fire demon fed him. Before long they had eaten it all. "Thank you Hiei. I had so much work to do, I didn't even think about lunch. Make sure you thank Yukina for me."

Reaching out, Hiei caressed Kurama's cheek. "You work too hard Fox. Let's see what I can do to take your mind off all that work."

Once again, Kurama found himself being thoroughly kissed. Almost without realizing it, Kurama was pulled from his chair and onto Hiei's lap. Though he knew he should resist, Kurama allowed Hiei to have his way. What had started as a simple kiss, now had Kurama squirming on Hiei's lap as strong fingers caressed his chest then pinched his nipple through his shirt.

Moaning into the kiss, Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck and silently begged for more. Understanding Kurama's need, Hiei's hand traveled lower to firmly massage the hardening length in his fox's pants. Wanting Hiei's touch, Kurama didn't protest, but spread his legs, when his pants were opened and Hiei's hand slipped inside. Just as Hiei's fingers circled his cock, the door to his office suddenly opened. "Shuuichi, are you alright?"

When Kazuya's voice penetrated his lust filled mind, Kurama would have jumped from Hiei's lap. Luckily, Hiei held onto him since the table before them concealed the hand down his open pants. Kurama could only stare in shock as his stepfather grinned. "Oh, it's you Hiei. I just got back from lunch and was told that a muscle bound biker had forced Shuuichi into his office. Since everything's alright, I'll leave you boys alone. Oh Shuuichi, you might want to consider locking the door next time Hiei joins you for lunch."

Kazuya reached around to flip the lock on the door before closing it behind him. Kurama was mortified to realize that the only thing worse than having your stepfather walk in on you making out with a man on your lunch hour, was when that same man continued to fondle your cock right in front of him. "Hiei!"

Ignoring Kurama's protest, Hiei's strong hands grasped him by the waist and lifted the redhead up to sit before him on the table. "Yes Fox, we'll definitely have to remember to lock the door next time. Now, try to be quiet unless you don't mind if they hear what we're doing."

Before Kurama could offer another protest, Hiei's mouth descended on his erection. Only the tight control Kurama kept on himself while at work kept him from crying out as Hiei's mouth began bobbing between his legs. With one hand behind him on the table, Kurama buried the other in Hiei's hair. Though he couldn't keep himself from moaning as Hiei pleasured him, Kurama did manage to keep his voice low. "Gods Hiei! Do you know… how many times… I've sat at my desk… and dreamed of you… here with me?"

When Hiei chuckled around the head of his cock, Kurama reached for the cloth from the bento box and shoved it against his mouth. With Kurama's muffled cries and moans filling his ears, Hiei worked to bring his fox to a quick climax. Hiei's assault on his sex was too much, and Kurama fell back onto the table. A moment later his back arched as he found his release.

After licking him clean, Hiei refastened Kurama's pants and helped him sit up. Pulling Kurama's cloth filled hand away from his mouth, Hiei replaced it with his lips. Melting into the passionate kiss, Kurama's mind knew nothing but Hiei. When Hiei finally released Kurama, the fire demon had to help the disoriented redhead to his desk.

Quickly wrapping up the bento box and picking up his jacket, Hiei stole another kiss before opening the door. Casually Hiei tossed the jacket over his shoulder and called back loud enough for all to hear. "See you tonight Koibito."

As Hiei walked away, Kurama could see the outer office was now full of people and wondered how he would ever get up the courage to step foot outside his office again. From where he sat, Kurama saw his secretary turn and giggle. The obvious blush on her face reminded him that the woman usually ate lunch at her desk, which was right outside his office. That meant she would have had a clear view of where they sat at the conference table when Kazuya had opened the door. It also meant that she was close enough to have heard what they were doing, no matter how quiet he had been.

Rising from his desk, Kurama did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He closed the door and hid for the first time in his life. Returning to his desk, Kurama began plotting how to slowly and painfully kill his lover.


	11. Chapter 11

As you can probably tell I'm trying to wind this one up, but it's not quite over yet. As a reward for the wait, I won't leave you with a cliffy this time. Hiei's actions will be a little odd but bear with me, I'll explain in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and as always thanks for reading and reviewing.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**ENEMY AMONG US**

**Chapter 11**

Dropping his head down to his desk with a bang, Kurama wracked his brain on how to get out of the office with the least amount of embarrassment. Wrapped up in his dilemma, Kurama didn't even hear the knock at his door. Only when his stepfather's voice penetrated his thoughts did he look up in surprise.

Looking at the obvious misery on his stepson's face, Kazuya Hatanaka couldn't help but laugh as he stepped into the office and closed the door. "I assure you Shuuichi, it really isn't as bad as you think. Though you've never said a word to any one about your sexual preference, including your parents, everyone has suspected for years that you were gay."

Cringing at how blunt Kazuya was being, Kurama began packing his briefcase as a distraction. "Suspecting and seeing, _"one sexy hunk of man" _to quote Kayla,walk in and kiss me for the whole world to see, are two very different things Father. We also can't forget that my father walked in on us in a rather compromising position. Add in what Kayla probably heard, and I can honestly say I have never been so embarrassed my whole life."

Hard as he tried, Kazuya couldn't keep the amusement from his voice. "I for one am enjoying seeing my impeccably perfect son knocked off his pedestal for a change. It makes you appear a bit more human. Now, close that thing up and let's go home. I'll act as your body guard and shield you from your broken hearted admirers. Unless of course you intend to continue to hide out in here until the building empties."

Closing his briefcase, Kurama pouted. "It had crossed my mind, but I think I'd rather go home so I can finish plotting my revenge on Hiei."

With a smile, Kazuya opened the door and waited for Kurama to pass. Pasting on his usual pleasant smile, Kurama nodded to his secretary. "Goodnight Kayla. Have a good evening."

Kurama could see the woman try to control her smile. "Goodnight Mr. Minamino, Mr. Hatanaka."

As they passed between the desks, Kazuya placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder and asked him loud enough for all to hear. "Your mother was wondering if Hiei would be able to join us for dinner tonight?"

Knowing that his stepfather was trying to make it appear normal for him to have a boyfriend, Kurama shrugged as if it was nothing. "No, I don't think so. He was going to his sister's."

Kurama was surprised when Kazuya boldly raised an eyebrow at one man who was staring at the redhead with a smirk. Knowing better than to incur his boss's wrath, the man prudently looked away. "That's too bad, she was looking forward to spending more time with the two of you."

As they went through the glass doors to the outer office to wait for the elevator, Kurama suddenly stopped and looked at Kazuya. "Father, when did you talk to mother?"

Not meeting his eyes, Kazuya grinned. "A little after lunch."

That meant Shiori knew all about Hiei's visit to the office today. As they got on the elevator, Kurama closed his eyes and wondered when this nightmare of a day would end.

* * *

Dinner that night had been uncomfortable to say the least. Hiei had wisely stayed away, so Kurama had been forced to bear the brunt of his parent's teasing and questions alone. By the time he'd gone up to his room, the redhead was exhausted. Wanting nothing more than to crawl in bed and pull the covers over his head, Kurama contemplated what to do.

Ever since he and Hiei had become lovers all those years ago, Kurama had taken to sleeping in the nude, as he had in the past as a Youko. Knowing that Hiei would probably show up at some point, and not wanting to complicate matters more than they already were, Kurama changed into a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt before getting in bed. With a yawn, Kurama wondered if he'd be able to stay awake until Hiei put in an appearance.

Outside the bedroom window, Hiei waited until the light had been off for an hour before creeping into the room. As he hoped, Kurama appeared to be asleep. Still in the clothes he'd worn earlier, Hiei tossed his leather jacket on the chair before going to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hiei looked down at Kurama's beautiful face, bathed in moonlight from the window.

Reaching out to brush the red hair from his lover's face, Hiei suddenly found his arm grabbed as he was flipped and pinned to the bed. Hiei smirked. The sly fox had been playing possum. Even in the almost dark room, Hiei could see the angry look in Kurama's green eyes. "Damn it Hiei, what the hell were you thinking today? I work with those people! In fact, I'm their superior and you made me look like a love struck fool in front of them!"

Perched astride Hiei's waist, Kurama released his hands and reached out to turn on the lamp. As Hiei opened his mouth to respond, Kurama cut him off. "Don't give me that crap about staking your claim either! That would be the act of a jealous lover, and we both know that I'm not yours to be jealous over any more!"

With a sigh, Hiei began to get annoyed. "Who's fault is that Kurama? You broke up with me, I didn't break up with you. If you'll remember, I'm not the one that gave up on our relationship."

Hurt filled Kurama's eyes as he turned away and crawled off Hiei to sit at the edge of the bed. "No, but you weren't there for it either. Just like you weren't there for me. Over and over I tried to make things work between us, but every time I was disappointed."

As he sat up, Hiei's voice was full of sadness. "I'm sorry I was such a disappointment to you Kurama, but you disappointed me too. You said you loved me, but in the end, even you threw me away."

Kurama's head whipped around and he gasped. "Hiei no!"

Hiei however wasn't listening. He'd already moved off the bed and was putting on his jacket. Turning back, Hiei saw the unshed tears welling in Kurama's eyes. With a sigh, Hiei's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I've done everything you wanted Kurama. I gave up everything to put you first. I'm here in the human world for you and I'm not leaving. I just don't know what else to do. I'm beginning to think nothing I do will ever be enough. When you figure it out, you let me know."

Kurama sprang up from the bed, but he was too late. Hiei had already flitted out the window and was gone. Clutching the edge of the window, Kurama's heart ached so much his legs gave out from beneath him and he slid to the floor. Burying his head in his hands, Kurama gave in to his sorrow and cried.

* * *

Not having the strength or will to move, Kurama had stayed on the floor by the window all night. At sunrise, he stumbled to his feet and went to the bathroom to shower. Like a robot running a program, Kurama dressed and got ready for work. Not wanting to face breakfast with his parents, he stalled until the last minute before going downstairs.

Knowing his mother would suspect something was wrong, Kurama quickly kissed her cheek, apologized for running late, and rushed to get in the car with his stepfather. Thankfully, Kazuya was distracted with driving and he made it to work without question.

Thinking only of his aching heart, Kurama ignored the occasional snicker he heard as he passed through the outer office and went straight to his office. Pulling out his laptop, Kurama buried himself in work. As lunchtime approached, Kurama's heart began to pound. Though he knew Hiei wouldn't come, his traitorous heart still held hope.

By Friday, Kurama gave up hoping that Hiei would return. Knowing the next move was his, Kurama made a decision. Rising from his desk he went out to his secretary's desk. "Kayla, I'd like you to clear my schedule for next week. I have some personal issues I have to take care of."

Kayla grinned. "I hope it has something to do with that hunky guy you had lunch with the other day. I'd like to think at that least one of us had someone that hot to go home to."

Luckily, Kayla had been his secretary for almost three years and Kurama was used to her brash comments. Smiling, Kurama nodded. "I hope so too Kayla."

Before he could go back to his office, someone coming through the doors from the elevator caught his eye. From the silence that came over the office, his wasn't the only eye the newcomer caught. Muscular thighs were tightly held by tight blue jeans. A tight red t-shirt strained to cover a broad chest, revealing just a hint of washboard abs. Slung casually over the man's shoulder was a faded denim jacket. With a wave, the gorgeous man smiled and called out. "Hey Ku… Shuuichi!"

Beside him Kurama heard Kayla gasp. When he turned, she gave him a look of utter disbelief. "This is so unfair! Two in one week?"

Kurama couldn't help but laugh as his friend finally reached him. "Hello Yusuke. What brings you downtown in the middle of the day? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I'm playing hooky, and I'm here to get you to join me. Come on Fox-Boy, I'll treat you to lunch."

Shaking his head, Kurama smiled. "That must mean we're going to the ramen shop."

Wiggling an eyebrow, Yusuke grinned. "Among other places."

Looking at Kayla, Yusuke leaned down on her desk. "Honey, you might want to clear his schedule for the afternoon. I doubt he'll be back today."

Turning back to Kurama, Yusuke took his arm and headed towards the door. They hadn't gone three steps though before Yusuke stopped and whispered. "Hey Kurama, why's everyone staring at me like that?"

Looking around, Kurama saw all eyes were on them. "That would be because you're the second man this week to come in and manhandle me."

At Yusuke's confused look, Kurama sighed. "Hiei made quiet a scene when he came and had lunch with me the other day. I'm still trying to live down the gossip and the teasing."

Giving a laugh, Yusuke turned to Kurama's coworkers. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm married. Hiei's the one he's in love with."

Closing his eyes, Kurama blushed and allowed Yusuke to lead him through the office. As they got on the elevator, Kurama turned to look at his friend. "Yusuke, what is this all about? You've never come to my office before."

Yusuke just shrugged. "I just haven't seen you in a while, that's all."

Knowing he wouldn't get any answers until Yusuke was ready to give them, Kurama dropped the subject. Outside, Kurama was surprised to see that Yusuke had driven to get him. As they drove to the ramen shop, they talked mostly about how Shiori and Keiko were doing since being poisoned.

Once the car was parked, the two men walked the short distance to the ramen shop. They had to stop to allow a group of boys to enter the building next to the ramen shop. Glancing at the van they had just come from, Kurama noticed it was from a nearby juvenile facility. Frowning, Kurama nodded at the boys. "Yusuke, what's going on next door that all those kids are here?"

Casually, Yusuke shrugged. "Oh, there's a new karate school that just opened next door. The owner works with some of the boys from juvie. They're here to learn discipline, respect and some self defense. It's a really great program."

As he spoke, Yusuke moved to look through the window of the karate school. Curious, Kurama followed. Behind him he could hear the excitement in the voice of one of the boys that lagged behind. "Come on Tye, Sensei won't like it if we're late."

Kurama could tell that the boys lingered behind them but didn't pay any attention as he watched the scene inside the school. Boys were bowing and speaking to the instructor as they waited for class to start. Kurama blinked several times, unable to believe his eyes. Hiei stood at the head of the class, nodding and quietly speaking to each boy that vied for his attention.

Vaguely, Kurama heard the boy that spoke a minute ago call out to Yusuke. "Hey Mister? Aren't you the guy that did that demonstration with Sensei at juvie a couple weeks ago? Are you coming in to spar him again?"

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah Kid, that was me. What do you think Kurama? Want to go inside and help me give these kids a show?"

Not taking his eyes off Hiei, Kurama shook his head. "You go ahead Yusuke. I think I'll just watch."

A moment later, Kurama saw Yusuke and the boys inside the school. Hiei and Yusuke spoke a moment, then Hiei called class to order. All the boys bowed respectfully, first to Hiei, then to Yusuke. Though Hiei didn't look at him, Kurama knew the fire demon was aware of his presence. After a few more words, Yusuke toed off his shoes, ran out on the mat and raised his hands as if taunting Hiei. As they sparred, Kurama was surprised at the control Hiei showed when facing off against his former teammate.

The excitement on the faces of all the boys was apparent as Hiei easily avoided Yusuke's attacks. Though he couldn't hear Hiei's words, Kurama could tell he was instructing his students on what Yusuke was doing wrong as the aggressor and what to do to defend against his attacks. This went on for almost half an hour before Yusuke graciously bowed to Hiei, then the students and left the mat.

As Yusuke put his shoes on, Hiei called his class to attention. When they began doing their blocking and punching drills, Kurama turned away. He contemplated leaving but, wanting to know more, he opted to wait for Yusuke at the ramen shop.

Seeing him enter the shop, Keiko excused herself from the customer she was helping to run up and hug him. "Kurama, hi. Go have a seat at our table. I'll bring your iced tea in a minute."

Taking a seat at their table, Kurama tried to wrap his mind around what he'd just seen. Could that really have been Hiei teaching human children martial arts? When Keiko brought his usual glass of iced tea, Kurama absently smiled his thanks. Quietly turning down her offer of lunch, Kurama waited for Yusuke.

A few minutes later, Yusuke bound into the ramen shop wearing a big smile. Stopping first to kiss his wife and see if she needed help, he finally joined Kurama at the table. "Those kids are so awesome. I can see why Hiei loves his job."

Blinking in disbelief, Kurama looked at him. "I can't believe you just said that Hiei loves his job. You're talking about MY HIEI! He's a demon Yusuke, and now he has a human job, in the human world, teaching human kids. Who did he rob this time to get sentenced to the Ningenkai again?"

Yusuke laughed. "Good one Kurama, but he's not on parole this time. He's here voluntarily. For your information, he's doing all of this for you. If you want to know more you'll have to talk to him."

As he spoke, Keiko had joined them at the table. Reaching into her apron pocket she withdrew a card and a pen. After writing something on the back Keiko held the card out to Kurama. "Hiei gets off at four today. You can find him here after that."

Looking down at the card in his hand, Kurama saw that it was a business card for _'Jagonshi Martial Arts'_. Flipping it over he saw that Keiko had written an address on the back. Curiously he looked at his friends. When they both just regarded him solemnly but didn't say a word, Kurama nodded and left the roman shop.

Since it was just after lunch, Kurama knew he had time to kill before Hiei got off work. Shaking his head, Kurama was still having a problem grasping the alien concept of Hiei having a job. Looking again at the address on the card, Kurama realized it was just on the opposite side of the park from his mother's house. Making his way to the park, Kurama found a secluded area before making himself comfortable under a large tree.

Leaning against the tree, Kurama closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. An hour later he was simply frustrated and got back up. Looking down at the address on the card, Kurama decided to investigate. On the far side of the park was an older residential area. The houses were moderate to large in size, built on spacious, oversized lots. Because of this, the neighborhood was a rather expensive one.

As he made his way to the street on the card, Kurama looked around at the houses. This was the type of neighborhood most people only dreamed of living in. The houses were all unique, not the cookie cutter houses or high rise buildings you found in the newer communities. The lawns and gardens were all immaculately kept. Since the area was older, the trees were all mature offering lots of shade and, if Kurama's vulpine nose was correct, an abundance of fruit.

Over two streets and down a block, Kurama finally came to the address on the card. Before him stood a sprawling red brick, two story house with a tile roof. It looked more like something you would find in western America than in the heart of Japan. The property was surrounded by a tall, red brick and black wrought iron wall. A black wrought iron gate even sealed the entrance to the winding drive way that lead to the house.

Fearing he would have to scale the wall to get onto the property, Kurama looked around and found a small entry gate. Though it appeared to have the ability to be locked from the inside, he was glad to find it unlocked. Making his way towards the house, Kurama paused to appreciate the beauty of the yard. All the green of the lush grass and many hedges was broken up by flowering bushes and, closer to the house, an abundance of glorious rose bushes.

After double checking the address on the card against the number on the house, Kurama went to the door and rang the bell. When no one answered, Kurama went to peek in the large front window. What he saw inside made him frown. Going back to the door, Kurama slipped a seed from his hair and easily used it to pick the lock. With all the security around the perimeter of the property, Kurama wasn't surprised to hear an alarm go off. Quickly stepping inside, Kurama found the alarm panel and popped the cover off. Within seconds the seasoned thief had disabled the alarm.

Walking past the foyer Kurama's frown grew as he looked around what must be the living room. It was a spacious room, with a large picture window facing the front of the house. Along the outer wall was a beautiful stone fire place. What caused Kurama's frown however was the furniture in the room. Arranged in front of the fire place was the sofa, table and chairs from his apartment.

Wanting to see more, Kurama passed through what was probably an empty formal dining room. What he found in the next room was a newly remodeled, gourmet kitchen. Sparkling stainless steel appliances were surrounded by oak and glass cabinets. Through the glass, Kurama could see his dishes and glasses inside. Just past the curved, granite topped island was a nook surrounded by windows. Placed there was the small table and chairs from his apartment.

Not sure what to think of all this, Kurama turned and went back through the house. On the other side of the foyer was another room. This one held the small student desk he'd had since middle school and his bookshelves. Making his way to the stairs he passed a bathroom. On the second floor there were rooms on either side of the stairway. Going right, Kurama found two large bedrooms with a bathroom between them as well as a laundry room. All of these rooms were empty.

Down the hall in the other direction was the master suite. The room was fashioned in an L-shape with the door entering into a sitting area with the bed to the right and the bathroom to the left. Kurama had to smile at how small his bed, nightstand and dresser looked in the huge room. His smile wavered as he looked at the picture of him and Hiei that rested on the nightstand.

Moving to the bathroom, Kurama saw that it too had recently been remodeled. There was a large glassed in shower next to a deep Jacuzzi style tub big enough for two. The vanity had matching sinks that were surrounded by mirrors, and around the corner was a private room with the commode.

Outside the bathroom was another door leading to a huge walk in closet. On one side hung all the clothes he'd left at his apartment and on the other hung the few things of Hiei's that Kurama had packed so long ago and taken to Yukina. Looking around, Kurama saw that the only things out of place in the entire house were the unmade bed, a towel on the bathroom floor and the lone toothbrush sitting on the counter.

With the beautiful house only adding to his confusion, Kurama went to the bed and sat down. Pulling his phone from his pocket Kurama saw that it was already after three. Knowing that Hiei would be there soon, Kurama flung himself back on the bed and contemplated what he should do.

* * *

Flitting through the park, Hiei couldn't wait to get home. After work he'd managed to avoid Yusuke and Keiko, not wanting them to see his disappointment that Kurama hadn't stayed to see him after his class. Using the trees, Hiei easily made it over the wall before going around the side of the house. A large tree there gave him easy entrance to the window he'd left cracked open in the hall upstairs.

The moment his feet touched the carpet, Hiei knew something was different. Taking a few steps towards the master suite, Hiei's nose twitched suspiciously. Smelling roses, the fire demon immediately relaxed. Hesitantly pushing open the bedroom door, Hiei smiled. The room was covered in red rose petals making it look like a hundred roses had exploded. Laying on the bed was a gray suit jacket. Next to it was a blue tie. On the floor by the bed were a pair of shoes and socks. In the middle of the room a white shirt lay where it had fallen. At the bathroom door were a pair of gray slacks. Toeing off his shoes, and tossing his jacket aside, Hiei headed for the bathroom. As he pushed the door open he could hear the hum of the tub's jets. Laying back in the tub with his eyes closed and covered to the neck in bubbles was Kurama. His long red hair was draped over the edge of the tub. When his green eyes opened, a soft smile played over Kurama's lips as he gazed back at Hiei. "I thought my Fire-Baby might like a bath after work. Why don't you join me Koibito?"

His beautiful fox covered in bubbles, combined with the sexy invitation to join him had Hiei hard before he was even out of his clothes. As Hiei stepped naked into the tub, Kurama sat up and grabbed his hips. Hiei had to hold the wall for balance as he stood in the water with Kurama's hot mouth working his erection. Kurama's soft hands stroked his flesh as Hiei gave himself over to his lover's wicked tongue. When Kurama moaned his own pleasure at having Hiei in his mouth, the fire demon grabbed a hand full of red hair and climaxed.

Easing Hiei down in the tub with him, Kurama held him as they both recovered. "Welcome home my Love. Just lie back against me and I'll take care of everything."

Not bothering with a washcloth, Kurama lathered his hands and began washing his lover. Hiei willingly relaxed against Kurama's chest and allowed the redhead free reign over his body. By the time Kurama's hands traveled between his legs, the fire demon was hard again. Bending his knees, Hiei invited his fox to touch him more intimately. Knowing how long it had been since he'd taken Hiei, Kurama carefully stroked and caressed his flesh until the fire demon was whimpering with need.

Unable to take any more, Hiei pulled Kurama's hand away and turned in his arms. Straddling the redhead's hips Hiei lowered himself onto his lover's erection. Having been denied the warmth of Hiei's body for so long, Kurama cried out as his erection was quickly sheathed inside his lover. Reaching up, Kurama gave Hiei time to adjust by pulling him down for a deep kiss. Hiei however had different ideas. As their tongues dueled, Hiei began moving on Kurama.

Each man's hands roamed the others willing body as they made love. As Kurama grabbed his hips and drove straight for is pleasure zone, Hiei tossed his head back and cried. "Gods Kurama YES! Right there my Fox! Don't stop!"

Within seconds Hiei climaxed, but he didn't stop moving since Kurama was still hard inside him. After catching his breath, Hiei raised his head to look into Kurama's eyes. He was startled to see doubt within those green depths and frowned. "Kurama…?"

Still thrusting within him, Kurama looked at Hiei and pleaded. "Can I keep you Hiei? Can you forgive me? Will you let me mark you? Will you be mine forever?"

With a smile, Hiei turned his head, exposing his neck to Kurama. "I have always been yours Kurama and I always will be."

Licking and nipping along the neck before him, Kurama flared his demon energy enough to draw out his fangs, then sank them deep into Hiei's neck. As he fed on Hiei's blood and energy, Kurama's body shuddered it's release. Feeling Kurama's energy and essence flood him, Hiei orgasmed for the third time since stepping into the tub.

With Hiei collapsed against him, Kurama licked his mark clean before draining the tub. After rinsing them both, Kurama lifted Hiei from the tub. The only sign he had that Hiei was even conscious was a brief raising of the fire demon's ki to dry them as Kurama carried his mate to the bed. Once there, Kurama settled them both beneath the covers and pulled Hiei into his arms. Sated and content, both men slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this took so long but I just wasn't happy with it. I'm going to call this the end but I have an idea for an epilog I might add later. I'll have to see if it comes out right before I decide if I'm going to add it.

Thank you all for the great reviews. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you'll leave one final review.

Until next time, SFM

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**ENEMY AMONG US**

**Chapter 12**

Waking a short while later, Kurama lay for almost an hour holding his new mate before he felt Hiei stir. Before he could tighten his arms around him though, Kurama found his hands pinned beside his head, with Hiei straddling his hips. Understanding the dominant move, Kurama just looked up at Hiei. The surprise in his ruby eyes was apparent when a vine suddenly pulled Kurama's wrists from his hands and tied them to each end of the headboard. "Are you aware of what you're offering me Kurama?"

Without hesitation, Kurama nodded. "I'm yours for the taking Hiei."

Beneath him, Hiei could feel Kurama's length harden as he spread his legs. With one last look to be sure Kurama meant it, Hiei leaned over to retrieve a bottle from the nightstand drawer. Shifting one knee between Kurama's legs, Hiei poured oil onto his hand then reached down to stroke his lover's erection. Long lashes hooded passion filled green eyes as Kurama tried to retain eye contact. "Oh yes Hiei!"

Still stroking his lover, Hiei leaned down to claim his lips. Willingly opening to Hiei's demanding tongue, Kurama moaned into the kiss as he tried to buck into Hiei's hand. Hiei however had other ideas as his oil slicked hand moved lower. Bending the knee that wasn't trapped beneath Hiei, Kurama welcomed the more intimate touch. When moments later, Hiei's calloused fingers touched his secret pleasure spot, Kurama tore his lips away and cried out. "Ah, please Hiei! I need you!"

With a wicked grin, Hiei continued his ministrations a little longer before kneeling between Kurama's legs to stroke oil on his own erection. Lifting the redhead's hips, Hiei buried himself deep within his lover. Twin moans of pleasure filled the room as Hiei began to move over Kurama. Pulling his fox's long legs around him, Hiei leaned forward to suckle at his collar bone. "Yes Fire-Baby, please! I love your marks on me! I want them to show the world that I belong to you!"

With a growl, Hiei's teeth nipped along his chest and neck leaving red marks in their wake. Pulling back, Hiei paused to look at Kurama's neck. "Kurama, I need…?"

Not allowing Hiei to finish, Kurama leaned up and captured his lips, effectively silencing him. When Hiei sighed into the kiss, Kurama laid his head back down and looked up at him. "I told you Hiei, I'm yours for the taking."

Turning his head, Kurama willingly exposed his neck to Hiei. There was only the briefest pause as Hiei considered what Kurama was offering. Last night, though Kurama had marked him as his mate, he'd asked permission then marked and claimed him from a submissive position. Now, he offered himself to Hiei in the same submissive manner. If Hiei marked and claimed Kurama now, without receiving permission, then he would have total dominance in their mating. Praying that Kurama knew what he was doing, Hiei leaned down and sank his fangs into Kurama's neck.

Though Kurama had been expecting Hiei's fangs to hurt, he wasn't prepared for what came next. As Hiei continued to thrust unmercifully into him, the fire demon fed on his mark. With a sudden surge of Hiei's ki, Kurama felt him open the jagon. A little afraid now, Kurama tugged against the vines holding him but didn't have the strength or ability to remove them as the jagon fed off his ki.

Weakened by the loss of both blood and ki, Kurama was just about to lose consciousness when Hiei suddenly flooded him with his own ki. The rush of ki, combined with Hiei's cock tormenting his sweet spot, gave Kurama a surge of pleasure that had him screaming out the most intense orgasm he'd ever known.

Releasing Kurama's neck, Hiei gave two more thrusts into the tight sheath around him and climaxed with a groan. Noticing that the vines that held his mate had fallen away, Hiei turned to see that Kurama had collapsed beneath him. After checking to see that Kurama had only fainted, Hiei moved off of him and went into the bathroom. Returning a few minutes later with a wet towel, he then cleaned his mate before tossing the towel aside. Crawling back into bed, Hiei gathered Kurama in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Noticing his arms were empty, Hiei blinked in the early morning light, looking for his mate. He found the redhead kneeling beside him on the bed with the sheet pulled over his lap. As their eyes met, Hiei hoped to see Kurama's beautiful smile. Instead, he saw doubt and even a hint of fear in the green eyes looking down at him. "Hiei…?"

Hiei suddenly realized the source of Kurama's unease and reached up to caress his cheek. "I guess this is where we should talk."

Closing his eyes, Kurama leaned into the caress. "Hiei, what did you do to me?"

Waiting until Kurama opened his eyes, Hiei then sighed. "It was a fire demon bonding ritual. I modified it a little with the jagon."

Kurama's eyes widened. "You bound us together? Does that mean you'll never leave me again?"

Sitting beside him, Hiei nodded. "In all the bad things that have happened in my life Kurama, losing you was the one that hurt me more than any other. If I was going to try to get you back, I knew I had to do something to insure that I would never lose you again. I had heard that fire demon's bonded to their mates, so I went to find out if I could use it to bind us together. I'm sorry Fox, I tried to say something about the bonding and claiming dominance, but you wouldn't let me."

Kurama shook his head. "I may not have known about the bonding Hiei, but I offered you my submission willingly. I've lost too many people that I loved… I'd been hurt too many times Hiei, that like you, I needed to know that we'd always be together."

Embarrassed, Kurama lowered his eyes as he apologized. "Hiei, I'm sorry about Sakura. I think I just needed someone… anyone… to care about me, and he was safe. I loved you, so I knew I'd never fall in love with him and have my heart broken again."

Hiei nodded. "I did something similar Kurama. I missed you so much that I was almost fooled into believing that if I at least had someone, I wouldn't be alone."

Hiei waited, but Kurama's only reaction was to raise his eyes as he listened. "Mukuro knew about us, so when I came back after you broke up with me, I was easy prey for her. She convinced me that mated, we could not only rule her territory, but be powerful enough to rule all of Makai."

Pushing away the pain of Hiei's words, Kurama tried to reassure him. "She's a beautiful woman Hiei. The surgeon that did her reconstruction did a wonderful job concealing her bionic eye. I can understand if you were attracted to her."

With a sigh, Hiei shook his head. "It was all about the power Kurama. I wasn't even attracted to her, even though I had agreed to mate with her. I took her to bed, I kissed her, touched her and tried to do all the things I wanted to do to you. There was one small problem though, she couldn't even make me hard. Realizing you were the only one I would ever want, I put my affairs in order there and came back to you."

With the last of his fear slipping away, Kurama threw his arms around Hiei. "I love you Hiei! I love you so much! Promise me, what ever happens in the future we'll always be together."

Hiei stroked Kurama's hair and back soothingly. "That's an easy promise my Fox because I love you too. Not even death can separate us now."

As Hiei kissed him, Kurama understood the truth of his words. Demon's mated for life, but when bonded, it also meant that if one died, the other would soon follow him in death since their souls were bound together for all eternity. When Hiei finally released his mouth, Kurama nuzzled his face into his mate's neck. "You couldn't have given me a greater gift Hiei than to bind my life to yours. I'm too old now to ever want to live on if I lose you. You know I've had many lovers in the past. I think you may even suspect that Kuronue was much more than just my partner but he wasn't the only one that I loved."

Knowing that Kurama was waiting for a sign, Hiei looked down into sad green eyes, silently encouraging him to continue. "I wasn't always the great lover and thief that Makai came to revere. When I was very young, I fell in love with a beautiful golden Youko vixen named Tasha. I did everything right with her. I flirted with her, I courted her and as quickly as I could, I marked her as my mate. Within a few months she was even expecting our first kit. One day, just a few weeks before our kit was due to be born, I went out hunting. When I came home she and my kit had been murdered."

Kurama's words shocked Hiei. He thought he knew almost everything there was to know about his fox. The painful story Kurama shared, told Hiei how wrong he had been. "I became a different demon that day. Prior to that I had neglected my training, but no more. After that I trained to be the most powerful and feared demon I could become. It was centuries before I allowed anyone into my heart again. Kuronue was much more than my partner, he was my lover and I loved him more than anything. However, after the pain of loosing Tasha, I refused to listen every time Kuro wanted to talk about us mating. Only after his death did I discover that we didn't have to be mated for me to be devastated by his death."

Through their bond, Hiei could feel that Kurama's pain at losing Kuronue had been even greater than losing his mate and kit. "Kurama…"

Placing a finger on Hiei's lips, Kurama shook his head. "Please wait. There's one more I need to tell you about. I want you to understand to what lengths I have gone to in the past to keep from being hurt. There is one other that I need to tell you about. He was my second in command in my last gang. Not long after we became lovers I realized I was falling in love with him. To protect myself, I pushed him away. He was young, and he reacted to my rejection by being rebellious and careless. I was constantly having to risk my own life to save his. In my twisted way of thinking I decided to solve the problem by sending an assassin to do what I couldn't do."

Hiei's heart pounded at Kurama's words. This story sounded hauntingly familiar. "It wasn't until many years later that I heard he had survived. I think you've heard the rumors that I was the cause of Yomi's blindness. Though he says he's forgiven me, he killed any love I might have still held for him when he threatened Shiori's life as a way to blackmail me before the first Makai tournament. However, out of loyalty and more than a little guilt, I will always be his ally should he need me."

Though most of what Kurama said had been a surprise, Hiei was grateful to know that the only competition for Kurama's heart were ghosts. Trying to lighten the mood, Hiei smirked. "I guess I should be grateful you only broke up with me. At least you didn't try to have me killed."

When Kurama's eyes widened Hiei's smirk became a grin. "You realize I'm never allowing you to go near that old goat again?"

Chuckling, Kurama smiled. "You needn't worry Hiei. The only thing I feel for Yomi now is loyalty to an old friend. What about you though? Do I have to worry that Mukuro will try to seduce you when you go back to work?"

Shaking his head, Hiei sighed. "No, Kurama, you needn't worry, because I won't be going back to work. Mukuro was so embarrassed at not even being able to arouse me she released me from my contract without hesitation. The reason it took me so long to get back to you was because I stayed to help her select a new heir."

Hiei smirked at the shock on Kurama's face. "My home is here with you Kurama, until you are ready to return with me to Makai."

Kurama's mouth opened and closed several times before he was finally able to speak. "Hiei, how did you do all of this? The house, my furniture, the karate studio…? Wait, you even have a driver's license. How did you get a driver's license?"

With a shrug, Hiei smirked. "You're always telling me that those fools are my friends, well I guess you were right. Koenma arranged all the paper work. I have a birth certificate, school papers and even a driver's license. Kuwabara took all my requirements on a house and found this place for us. He even had his old gang help move your furniture here."

Amazed, Kurama just listened as Hiei continued. "Yusuke came up with the idea for the karate studio. He even contacted his old truancy officer and set things up for the demonstration at the juvenile facility. I know it's hard to imagine me working with a bunch of ningen brats, but I kind of like it. It's like training my own little ningen army. I get to give them orders and they just bow and obey me. Besides, I get to train all I want and no one questions it."

Kurama couldn't believe how well Hiei seemed to be adjusting to a ningen life. "Hiei, all of this had to cost a lot of money. What did you do, raid one of my dens?"

Raising an eyebrow, Hiei grinned. "Hm, I'll have to remember that next time. No Kurama, before coming here, I sold a few of my tear gems. Apparently, even the tears of the forbidden child are quite valuable. Koenma helped transfer my wealth into ningen money and made it look like an inheritance from a dead relative."

Startled, Kurama's voice when he spoke was barely a whisper. "Hiei, when did you cry?"

Hiei sighed. "Last year, after I saw you with that man and realized I really had lost you."

Seeing the sadness in Kurama's eyes, Hiei leaned forward and kissed him. "That's all over Kurama. We're back together now and we're going to stay together forever."

Sadly, Kurama nodded. "I promise never to make you cry ever again Hiei."

As they kissed again, both men became aroused. With a happy smile, Kurama hopped off the bed and held a hand out to Hiei. "Come on Koi, it's time to mark the rest of our new territory."

Seeing the sensual look in his frisky fox's green eyes, Hiei knew he was in for one hell of a night.

* * *

Hiei had been right about how they would spent the night, not to mention most of the next day. Marking their territory however had been an understatement. Last night Kurama led Hiei to the middle bedroom where he proceeded to take the fire demon on his hands and knees until Hiei had screamed for more. Turnabout being fair play, Hiei had then taken Kurama against the wall in the first bedroom until the redhead had begged for release.

The upstairs hall bathroom had been next since they needed a bath anyway. After that Kurama had given Hiei a blow job on the stairs. By dawn they had made their way into the kitchen where Kurama sat astride Hiei's lap as they made love on a chair at the kitchen table. From there they tumbled into the den where Kurama lived out one of his teenage fantasies and took Hiei on his old desk.

Now, twenty four hours after marking Hiei as his mate, Kurama was on the living room floor in front of a gentle fire with Hiei over him. "Gods Hiei, YES! That feels so good!"

With his hips thrusting hard and fast against his lover, Hiei panted down at him. "You're insatiable Fox. What's next… the garage… or the back yard?"

Moaning out a laugh, Kurama did his best to respond as his secret pleasure zone was unerringly hit with each thrust. "Nhh… You know… Ohh… how much… Ahh… I love… Mmm… my plants."

Reaching for Kurama's erection, Hiei smirked. "The back yard it is then."

Even after making love all night and all day, Kurama still cried out at the intensity of the orgasm Hiei gave him. Loving the feel and sound of his fox's pleasure, Hiei's climax quickly followed. Supporting himself on his elbows, Hiei rested his forehead against Kurama's. "By the time we've christened the hall bathroom and cleaned up again, it will be dark out so no one will see us, but I haven't figured out yet how to keep them from hearing us. You my Fox are a screamer."

Kurama feigned shock. "I'm the screamer? What about you my love? I seem to recall hearing you cry out and even beg more than once since we left our bedroom last night."

Before Hiei could defend himself against Kurama's accusations, the front door suddenly burst open. "Hiei! Kurama! It's time to come up for air! We waited a whole day, now it's time to celebrate!"

Sitting up, Hiei and Kurama peered at Yusuke over the sofa. Behind him the rest of their friends came in carrying bags. Even though the sofa shielded the lovers from the waist down, Yukina, Keiko and Botan blushed as Yusuke and Koenma grinned. Blushing himself, Kurama laughed. "I sure hope that's food in those bags, because Hiei hasn't fed me and I'm starved."

Everyone laughed at the muttered "Stupid Fox", as a naked Hiei tossed a naked Kurama over his shoulder and flitted up the stairs faster than most eyes could see. Kuwabara had a hand over his eyes as if he'd been blinded. "Please tell me I did not just see that! Did they really just do it on the living room floor?"

Yusuke laughed as they followed the girls into the kitchen. "From what I can tell, I'd say that's not the only place they did it. I don't think they left one room unmarked."

Helping Botan take plates, bowls and glasses out of the cupboard, Koenma nodded. "They are demons after all and they've been apart a long time. I tried to warn you that one day might not be long enough to wait but as always, Yusuke was impatient."

At Kuwabara's look of disgust, Yukina smiled at her husband. "This is new territory for a newly mated pair of demons. It's only natural that they mark it as their own."

Kuwabara considered her words a moment before nodding his understanding. "Is that why after we were married, you and I…?"

The kitchen knife at Kuwabara's throat stopped the man mid sentence. "Say one word to defile my sister's reputation and I will make her a widow!"

The silence in the room was shattered by laughter as, Kurama disarmed Hiei with a quick kiss, then turned to peer into the bags on the counter. "Mmm, I smell chicken."

Reaching past him into the bag, Keiko took out several to-go containers from the ramen shop. "Yes, you smell chicken Kurama. I packed everyone's favorites. Haven't you boys eaten? I noticed the fridge was completely empty."

Thinking a moment, Kurama shook his head. "I don't know about Hiei, but I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday."

Beside him Hiei growled. "Damn it Kurama! Why didn't you say something? The bonding would have left you weak even if you had eaten."

Smiling softly at him, Kurama leaned over to kiss his nose. "I had more important things to think of at the time Koi."

Trying not to blush, Hiei grabbed a bowl and began filling it from the containers on the counter. When it was piled high with chicken, vegetables and noodles Hiei placed it before Kurama. "Eat!"

Kissing Hiei gently, Kurama nodded. "Yes Love. Why don't we eat all go into the living room since there's more room in there. Hiei even has a fire going."

A few minutes later they were all seated in the living room eating. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the sofa and Koenma was in one of the chairs. The girls were sitting on the floor with their plates on the coffee table. Hiei was in the other chair with Kurama comfortably at his feet, leaning against his legs. "Keiko, that was wonderful. Thank you. I didn't even realize how hungry I was until I smelled the food."

Keiko smiled. "You're welcome Kurama. So is it true, what Yukina said? Are you two mated now?"

Smiling happily, Kurama showed off Hiei's mark. "Yes, it's true. Hiei and I are back together and this time it's forever."

Looking a little nervous, Koenma looked at Hiei. "You performed the fire demon bonding ritual I see. Does Kurama understand what that means?"

As Hiei answered, Kurama smiled up at him. "Yes Koenma he does. We will never be parted again, even by you."

Hearing the ominous tone in Hiei's voice, Yusuke frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

When Hiei nodded his consent, Koenma answered. "Fire demons are one of the few species who can bind their souls with that of their mate. During the ritual, the dominant mate brings the submissive mate to the brink of death. In other words, Hiei killed a small part of Kurama's soul. He then revived him by healing it with a portion of his own soul. In effect, they now share Hiei's soul. Since neither can live without a whole soul, if one mate dies, killing either part of Hiei's soul, the other will follow."

It seemed they all drew a breath at the same time to protest, but Kurama stopped them. "Before any of you say a word, understand that this is the way Hiei and I want it. Having lived without each other for the past year, neither of us ever want to go through the pain of losing the other ever again. Hiei's bond insures that, even in death, we will always be together."

For a moment there was complete silence as Kurama's words were absorbed. Yukina was the first to speak. "If this is what you both want, then I will be happy for you. Perhaps, with Kurama's life at stake, my brother will be more careful with his own life in the future."

Hiei nodded. "You can be sure of it Little Sister."

Happily, Kurama climbed up to sit on Hiei's lap as they visited with their friends. Cuddled against his mate, Kurama couldn't have been happier. Tilting his head, Kurama kissed Hiei's ear and whispered. "I love you Hiei. When our life here is over, I will return with you to Makai and make you the happiest demon ever born."

Turning to kiss his forehead, Hiei whispered back. "You already have Kurama."

Smiling at him, Kurama's eyes flashed gold. "You think you're happy now Koi? Wait until you have me and your Youko seeing to your every desire."

Shivering at the suggestion, Hiei growled into Kurama's ear. "I love you Kurama."

"I love you too Hiei."

**THE END**

I may still add an epilog but no promises.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I have no idea why I wrote this, but for some reason I just wanted there to be a little more. I know I could have taken the ideas here and made about ten more chapters but I didn't want this to go on forever. I just wanted to give it a more definite ending. I hope you like it. Thank you all for reading and especially for the fabulous reviews.

I think I'm going to make Hiei a sweet little uke in my next story. That's always tough to do and still keep him a stubborn little demon at the same time. I've got some new ideas for the gang too. It may take me a little while to formulate an actual story but I'll work on it.

Until next time, SFM

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**ENEMY AMONG US**

**Epilog - 5 years later**

Finishing his work in the lab, Kurama headed back to his office. Passing by is stepfather's office, Kurama stopped for a moment. "Father, did Mother talk to you about this weekend?"

Looking up from his desk, Kazuya smiled. "Yes, she said you and Hiei had invited us all over for a barbeque on Saturday. We're looking forward to spending some time with our whole family."

Kurama smiled. "I thought it would be a nice way to welcome Kayla to the family. Mother says she and Shuuichi get back from their honeymoon on Friday. I sure hope that means my secretary will be back at work on Monday. She may be my brother's wife, but he has to share her with me Monday through Friday."

Rising from his desk, Kazuya peered around the corner to where a rather frazzled looking, middle aged woman sat at Kayla's desk outside Kurama's office. "As competent as I'm sure Ms. Hahn is, I think perhaps your busy work load might just be a little much for her."

Both men cringed as the woman in question dropped the phone as she reached for a pen. Grabbing for the phone, she proceeded to knock over the reports Kurama had left her to have sent out to the printers. Giving his stepfather a solemn look, Kurama nodded. "Yes Father, I believe you're right. In fact, after this eye opener, I may have to consider giving Kayla a raise."

When Ms. Hahn banged her head as she bent over to retrieve the reports, Kazuya chuckled. "You'd better make it a big raise."

Deciding his temporary secretary needed assistance, Kurama hurried to her aid. When she looked up and saw who was helping her, Ms. Hahn began apologizing. "Oh Mr. Minamino, I'm so sorry. I'm not usually such a klutz, but this rather rude man on the phone was yelling at me that you weren't answering your cell phone and I just got all flustered."

Quickly setting his report in order, Kurama placed it back on the desk. "Not to worry Ms. Hahn, no harm done. Now tell me, who was rude to you on the phone?"

Sitting at her desk, Ms. Hahn searched through the papers there. "I took his name down. Eyor or Heeya or something."

"Hiei?"

Finding her note, the woman smiled. "Yes Hiei, that was his name. He seemed quite upset when I told him you were in the lab, but that I could take a message. He muttered something about stupid foxes and their plants."

Kurama gave a nervous laugh. "Yes, that would be my Hiei. Ms. Hahn, I apologize for my husband's rudeness. He doesn't usually call the office but I'm afraid I turned my cell phone off while I was in the lab."

The woman's eyes rounded at Kurama's words. "Your… husband… Mr. Minamino? Oh… I see… I didn't know."

Giving the woman a beautiful smile, Kurama's evil side was enjoying her discomfort. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go call him back."

Calling the karate studio, Kurama was surprised when Hiei answered on the first ring. "Kurama!"

At the urgency in Hiei's voice, Kurama frowned. "I'm here Hiei, what's wrong?"

There was the briefest pause before Hiei spoke. "Can you come down here Fox? I need your help with one of my students."

Surprised by the request, Kurama frowned. "Of course Hiei, I'll be right there."

Going to the outer office, Kurama quickly told Ms. Hahn to cancel his afternoon. He then told his stepfather that Hiei needed him before he left. Half an hour later Kurama arrived at the karate studio to find Hiei teaching class. Slipping into Hiei's office, Kurama changed into training clothes before going out to join his mate.

Familiar with their sensei's partner joining them, the class got excited at Kurama's appearance. Smiling at the class, Kurama waited for Hiei's instructions. Calling the class back to order, Hiei addressed them. "Alright Little Warriors, calm down. Since we have a new student, Mr. Kurama has come to work with him today. Shane, this is my partner, Kurama."

At Hiei's announcement a boy with shoulder length light brown hair rolled his bright blue eyes in annoyance. Glancing at Hiei, Kurama saw a look in his mate's eyes that said there was more here than meets the eye. Turning to the boy, Kurama smiled. "Why don't we go to the testing room and get started Shane."

Going to the room he'd indicated, Kurama held the door for Shane. Kurama smiled at the indifferent stare the boy gave him but what he felt as the boy passed made the redhead gasp. Glancing back at Hiei, Kurama saw the fire demon smirk. Turning to Shane, Kurama saw him looking around annoyed. "Don't waste your time Pretty Boy. Believe me, there's nothing a weakling like you can teach someone like me."

Slowly circling Shane, Kurama smirked. "The first thing I'd like to teach you Shane is to never underestimate your opponent."

As he spoke, Kurama allowed his spirit energy to rise. It only took Shane a second to recognize what he felt and spin around to face him. "You're a demon!"

Allowing his amusement to show, Kurama grinned. "Yes, and so are you. Why don't we have a seat while you tell me how you ended up in a ningen juvenile facility."

Kneeling on the mat, Kurama waited as Shane begrudgingly joined him. "Stupid humans! How the hell is a demon supposed to survive in this horrid place without food? There was no edible vegetation around here so I had to hunt. It was just a stupid cat, I don't see what all the fuss was about."

Thinking of how horrified Kuwabara would be, Kurama nodded. "I see. Well Shane, unfortunately to humans cats are not food, but pets and to some they are even members of the family. How did you get to the Ningenkai and where are your parents?"

Shane looked away uncomfortable. "My dad was hunted down and killed over a year ago because it's believed that eating the heart or drinking the blood of a demon like him will give you power. Afraid the same would happen to me, my mom tried to hide me. A few weeks ago we were discovered. She was wounded protecting me but before she died, she opened a portal and sent me here. I haven't been able to get back."

Hearing the sadness in the boy's voice, Kurama's heart went out to him. Looking at Shane, Kurama figured the young demon was about eight years old. To a human however, he might appear to be a few years older. That's probably why he was in a juvenile facility instead of a foster home. "So your father was of unicorn descent. They were so widely hunted centuries ago that I thought they were extinct. It would be very dangerous for you to return to Makai alone, at least until you are grown. It will also be hard for you to remain here unless you have a sponsor. If you will allow us to, my mate and I might be able to help you."

Shane regarded Kurama carefully. Kurama could see that the boy wanted to trust him. "Shane, my friends and I often help peaceful demons immigrate to the Ningenkai. We also have friends in high places in Makai. I promise, you can trust us."

When Shane spoke again, his voice cracked with emotion. "My parents couldn't protect themselves let alone me. What makes you think you and your friends can?"

Through the window of the testing room, Kurama could see Hiei watching them as he talking to Yusuke. The class was on a short break. Waving them over, he waited until his mate and friend were in the room before answering Shane's question. "Since you've been living in Makai Shane, perhaps you've heard of us. My mate Hiei is Lord Mukuro's former heir. This is my friend Yusuke, he is Lord Yusuke, ruler of Tourin. As for me, I am Yoko Kurama, Makai's greatest thief. Of the three of us, I am the weakest and I am a high S-class demon. I assure you, we are more than capable of protecting one small boy."

As each of them was introduced, Hiei and Yusuke each flared their energy. By now all of Shane's former bravado had faded away. What knelt before Kurama now was nothing more than a scared little boy. Sensing his need for comfort, Kurama held a hand out to him. With a strangled cry, Shane rushed into his arms. Leaving Kurama to take care of the boy, Hiei and Yusuke went to distract the class.

Gently, Kurama rubbed Shane's back as he tried to soothe him. "It's alright Shane. You're not alone any more. I need you to be strong for a little while longer though. Hiei, Yusuke and I have to make a few arrangements. For now you'll have to go back with the other boys. I promise, as soon as I can, I'll get you out of there."

Giving Kurama one last squeeze, Shane drew a deep breath and pulled away. Seeing the boy square his shoulders, Kurama smiled. "I don't know how long this will take, but if you're good they allow all the boys to come here to train with Hiei twice a week. Today is Tuesday so Hiei and I will be expecting you on Thursday. Will you be alright until then?"

Shane nodded. "Of course."

There was a little time left before class was over so Kurama and Shane pretended to work on punching and blocking until it was time for the boys to leave. After he was gone, Kurama told Hiei and Yusuke Shane's story. When he finished, Yusuke sighed. "Damn, that poor kid can't catch a break. Let me just go tell Keiko what's going on and we'll go see Koenma. The first order of business is to get him out of juvie, then we'll see what we can do for him."

After Yusuke left, Kurama looked at Hiei. Knowing what his mate needed, Hiei just held out his arms. The moment Hiei's strong arms wrapped around him, Kurama relaxed. "Oh Hiei, I hate that I had to make him go back but we have to go through the proper channels to get him out."

Pulling back a little, Kurama reached for the phone. Hiei just watched as Kurama called his stepfather. First he told him that he needed to take the rest of the week off. Then he asked Kazuya to make him an appointment with the family attorney. When he hung up, the two demons quietly talked as they changed out of their training clothes. The minute Yusuke returned they all headed to Reikai.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Kurama was in the kitchen making a fruit salad. When the door bell rang, he smiled and called out the back door. "Hiei, they're here."

Going to the door, Kurama smiled at his family. "Welcome, everyone. Come on in."

After receiving a hug from his mother, Kurama excitedly swept Kayla into his arms. "Kayla, I'm so glad you're back. I can't tell you how much I missed you at work the last two weeks."

A little surprised, Kayla tentatively returned his hug. "Oh Mr. Min…" At Kurama's frown, Kayla amended. "I mean Shuuichi. Did things not work out with Ms. Hahn? She came highly recommended from the secretarial pool."

Kurama shook his head. "She was adequate, but you are by far the best secretary ever."

Glancing at her new brother-in-law Kayla blushed. "I'm so glad to hear that. Maybe this would be a good time to ask for a raise."

Kurama smiled. "Done! In fact, I've already submitted the paperwork, so it should appear on your next check."

Turning to his brother, Kurama put an arm around his shoulders. "How about you Little Brother? The honeymoon is over so you'd better be ready to finally start work on Monday."

Returning Kurama's hug, Shuuichi smiled. "Speaking of which, I need to thank you and Hiei for the great honeymoon. Hawaii was awesome."

Behind them Hiei grunted. "I personally don't understand the appeal of laying around in the sun half naked."

Shuuichi grinned. "That's because you've never seen my beautiful wife in a bikini Hiei."

As Hiei rolled his eyes, something behind him caught everyone's attention. Raising an eyebrow, Shiori glanced at Kurama. "What do we have here Shuuichi? Are you going to introduce your young friend?"

Nervously, Shane hung back, peeking around Hiei for a better look at the strangers. Seeing his unease, Kurama held out a hand to him. "Shane, I'd like you to meet my family. This is my mother, Shiori. My father, Kazuya. My brother, Shuuichi and his new wife Kayla. Everyone, we'd like you to meet Shane, Hiei's nephew."

Shiori's eyes went wide. "I didn't know Yukina had a son. I thought she had all girls."

With a hand on Shane's shoulder, Kurama nodded. "Yes Mother, that's correct. Actually, Shane is the son of Hiei's half brother. We only learned about him recently. You see, Shane's parents were killed in an accident a few weeks ago. Since Hiei is his closest living relative, Shane will be living with us now."

Amazed, Shane listened as the lie slipped so easily from the redhead's tongue. Kazuya sighed. "When you took off work this week and needed an attorney, your mother and I were worried. You're a lucky boy Shane, you couldn't ask for better guardians than Hiei and my son."

Going to him, Shiori held a hand out to Shane. Hesitantly, he reached out and placed his hand in hers. "Kazuya's right Shane. My boys will take good care of you. I hope you'll think of us as you family now too. I would be honored if you would call me Grandma Shiori."

Shocked, Shane looked up at Kurama. Seeing a smile in the green eyes he had quickly learned to trust, Shane smiled at Shiori. "Thank you Grandma Shiori."

Hiei and Kurama each had a hand on one of Shane's shoulders as he got to know his new family. The previous day he'd been welcomed with open arms by his new aunt's, uncles and cousins at the temple.

Hours later, after the barbeque was over and everyone had gone home, Shane sat in bed in his new room as Kurama sat on the edge and tucked him in. "You've had a busy few days Shane. I was thinking, tomorrow we'll take some time, just you, me and Hiei, and get to know each other better. Then next week we'll go shopping and get you some clothes, toys and a few things for your room. How does that sound?"

Seeing Hiei come in, Shane smiled. "Will you really train me to be as strong as both of you?"

Standing behind Kurama, Hiei grunted. "Hn, of course. My Fox will probably make you go to school too, but we'll still have lots of time to train."

Kurama smiled. "I think for now Hiei, it would be best if we home schooled him. He will need to learn very different things to survive in Makai than they would teach him in a ningen school."

Seeing fear flash in Shane's eyes, Kurama smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry Shane. Hiei and I will be with you when you go to Makai. We make regular visits there too, so even though it may be years before we move home, it shouldn't be too scary."

Shane was visibly relieved. Looking at them he seemed to hesitate before he spoke again. "Why are you guys doing all this for me? You didn't even know me a week ago."

Kurama's gaze was loving as he glanced up at Hiei before answering. "Hiei and I have been mated for five years. It's only natural being mated so long, for us to wish we were able to have a child. As two males, the only way that will ever happen is if we adopt. Being demons, we resigned ourselves that we would wait until we returned to Makai so our child could be a demon. Then suddenly there you were. As a demon child seeking sanctuary in the Ningenkai, it makes you the perfect child for us to adopt now."

Hiei rested his hands on Kurama's shoulders. "Making you my nephew was the easiest way to get you out of that ningen facility. You can remain our nephew or, when you're ready, we could adopt you and become your parents."

Shane's eyes widened. "I really miss my parents, but I like you guys too. So maybe we could talk about this again later?"

Smiling, Kurama nodded. "We won't pressure you Shane. If and when you're ever ready, you just let us know. Either way, we're just glad you're here. Now let's get you tucked in, it's getting late."

When Shane didn't lay right down, Kurama raised an eyebrow. Shyly, Shane looked at him. "Because we moved around a lot I never had a real home like this. My mom always saw to it that I had a decent place to sleep though. She'd tuck me in and give me a… hug."

Kurama grinned. "I'm a grown man and I still like getting hugs from my mother. I'm not your mother Shane, but I'd love to hug you goodnight."

When Shane threw himself into his arms, Kurama was reminded of just how young the demon was. Rubbing his back, Kurama whispered in his ear. "You know Shane, since Hiei and I have never been parents before, I'd really appreciate it if you let us know if there's anything we forget or do wrong."

Though he never openly showed affection for anyone accept Kurama and Yukina, Hiei reached out to stroke the boy's hair. "With your help Shane, we'll do our best to be good parents."

Glancing up from Kurama's shoulder, Shane smiled at Hiei. "Okay."

**FIFTEEN YEARS LATER**

As Kurama finished packing the last kitchen box, the phone rang. Just as he reached for it he heard the front door open. "Jagonshi-Minamino residence."

A rather teary voiced young woman on the other end asked for Shane. Just then Shane, with his arm around Kyoto Urameshi came into the kitchen. Smiling at his son and godson, Kurama gestured to the phone. "Yasmine, let me see if Shane is home yet."

When Shane heard his ex-girlfriend's name he quickly shook his head, giving Kurama a pleading look. Shaking his head, Kurama covered for him. "No, I'm sorry Yasmine, Shane's not here. Yes, I'll tell him you called."

As Kurama hung up, Shane sighed. "Thanks Papa. I don't think I could have handled any more of her dramatics."

Kyoto rolled his eyes. "Sha, you broke up with her months ago. When's she going to get it that it's me you really love?"

Kurama's eyes widened. "You told her about the two of you?"

With a guilty look, Shane nodded. "She just wouldn't stop trying to get me to take her back, so Kyo and I kind of let her catch us making out one day. Now she thinks it's her mission to save me from the evil punk that's trying to corrupt me."

With a chuckle, Kurama glanced at Kyoto. "Guess she doesn't know that you're under age and that it's my sweet innocent Shane that's the cradle robber. I guess even after all these years the Urameshi name is hard to live down."

Shane gave Kurama a shocked look. "The Urameshi name! How hard do you think it was living down the Minamino name? I never knew that when you and dad adopted me and my name became Shane Jagonshi-Minamino that it would haunt me when you finally let me go to high school. Do you know how disturbing it was to have my math teacher look at me with big hearts in her eyes and ask me, '_Are you Shuuichi Minamino's son? Could you get me a date with him?_'."

At Shane's dramatic reenactment in a girly voice, Kyoto nearly fell over laughing. Kurama smiled and shook his head. "What did you tell her?"

Kurama got nervous at the mischievous sparkle in his son's eyes. "I told her I didn't think my father would like it if I set his husband up on a date with one of my teachers."

By now Kyoto was laughing so hard he was using the counter to hold him up. Kurama shook his head and then chuckled. "I wondered why Alia Yuno wouldn't look me in the eye at your school conference. She used to have the biggest crush on me in high school."

Kyoto finally got control of himself. "When they see Sha pick me up from school, the teachers can't believe the famous Minamino's are friends with a Urameshi. I'm always hearing about Sha's father and what a perfect student you were Uncle Kurama."

Moving the box off the counter to join the others in the corner, Kurama smiled. "Just wait until we get to Makai Shane. Not only are you Yoko Kurama's son but also Hiei Jagonshi's. As for you Kyoto, even if Yusuke wasn't the new leader of Makai, he's still one of the most powerful, as well as one of the most famous demons ever."

Kyoto rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know, that's why I'm going to hide out at your place most of the time Uncle Kurama."

Kurama grinned. "It wouldn't have anything to do with Shane being there would it?"

Giving his boyfriend a lecherous look, Kyoto grinned. "Well, maybe a little."

Feigning shock, Shane chased Kyoto upstairs. "Only a little? We'll just have to see about that!"

Laughing, Kurama called up to them. "Hey, no fooling around you guys! Shane, finish packing your things. Hiei will be home soon."

As he finished speaking, Hiei came down the stairs. "Do you really think anything will get done with both of them up there?"

As if he didn't expect an answer, Hiei leaned in for a kiss. Kurama immediately wrapped his arms around Hiei and kissed him back. When they finally pulled apart, Kurama laughed. "It's a good thing I'm almost done because we're not getting much done down here either."

When the phone rang, Hiei went to the fridge for a drink as Kurama answered it. "Jagonshi-Minamino residence… Oh hi Shuuichi… Yes, the realtor said we could sign the papers on Mom and Dad's house at the same time as we do the ones on this house… We'll meet you there at two tomorrow… Say hello to Kayla and the kids… Bye."

When Kurama hung up the phone, Hiei could see the strain his lover was feeling. Moving closer, Hiei rubbed his back. "It's almost over Kurama."

Trying to smile, Kurama nodded. "I know Hiei. I thought it was almost over when their funeral was over. I didn't realize how much was involved dissolving their assets and deciding what to do with their things."

Allowing Kurama to lean against him, Hiei sighed. "Maybe we should have waited longer after your parent's deaths before making the move to Makai."

Kurama shook his head. "No Hiei, I'm glad I don't have to do it all twice. It's not much harder to pack and sell two houses than it is to do one. Besides, I've already made you and Shane wait long enough before moving back to Makai."

When Kurama moved away, Hiei grunted. "Hn. I didn't realize it would be such a big production though. With Yusuke winning the Makai tournament last month, I expected that he would move his family to Makai. I wasn't expecting Kuwabara and Yukina to go too though. How is that ningen going to survive in Makai?"

Taking Hiei's hand, Kurama lead him to the library so he could finish packing in there. "You have to remember, he's not a ningen anymore Hiei. As a reward to his former Reikai Tante, Koenma turned Kuwabara and Keiko into demons when their demon mates marked them. I know Yomi and Mukuro weren't happy when we decided to live in Yusuke's territory but I'm glad they didn't make too big of a fuss."

Hiei growled. "I know I said you could be an advisor for him, but that old goat had better not think I'll ever allow you to be alone with him."

Smiling, Kurama set his books down to kiss his mate. "I made it very clear to him that I would join his council, not be his personal advisor. So you don't need to worry Koi. Should I be jealous of Mukuro?"

Rolling his eyes, Hiei shook his head. "Hardly, Fox. Besides, like you, I'm on her council, not her personal advisor."

Hearing noise on the stairs, Kurama poked his head out of the library to see Kyoko. When he saw Kurama, the boy pouted. "Shane said if I go get my stuff packed while he packs his then maybe we could go out one last time before we have to leave. I don't see why I can't help him and then he can come help me."

Kurama smiled. "How much packing got done while you were up there?"

Kyoto grinned. "Well none, but… Oh all right. See you later Uncle Kurama. By Uncle Hiei."

Hearing Hiei grunt a goodbye, Kurama turned to see his mate had finished with the books. "Are we done yet Fox?"

Kurama smiled. "Well, there is one last thing I'd like to do before we move to our new home in Makai tomorrow. I was hoping you'd make love to me one last time here in the beautiful ningen home you bought me."

With his heart racing with excitement at his mate's request, Hiei took Kurama's hand and pulled him up the stairs. Closing and locking their bedroom door, Hiei dragged him to the bathroom. "How about a nice hot bath first, then we'll make slow sweet love all night if you want my beautiful Fox."

Moaning at Hiei's sexy words, Kurama turned on the water in the large tub before stripping off his clothes. "Yes, slow and sweet would be perfect Hiei. You'll need to reserve your strength so you and your Youko can mark every room in our new home when we get there."

Remembering how they had made love in every room in this house almost twenty years ago, Hiei growled thinking about finally getting to make love to Kurama in his Youko form. Suddenly, with his clothes half off, Hiei froze. "Kurama, now that you're going to finally retake your Youko form, does that mean I won't ever make love to you in this form again?"

Hearing the distress in Hiei's question, Kurama considered his answer a moment. "That was my original plan Hiei, to be a ningen in the Ningenkai and a demon in the Makai. I don't think I can do that now. Though I will live most of the rest of my life as a demon, I am still part human and will take this form occasionally. Especially for you, my beloved Fire-Baby. I won't ever deny you which ever of your lovers you desire."

Relieved, Hiei took Kurama into his arms a moment, before pulling him into the tub. "Right now I plan on ravishing my beautiful redhead. You'd better watch out when we get to Makai though. You've kept me waiting twenty years for my Youko and I plan on making up for lost time."

Waist deep in bubbles, Kurama straddled Hiei's hips with a grin. "You're not the only one that's been waiting Hiei. Your Youko has been cooped up inside me for my whole life waiting to be set free in Makai again. Funny thing is, all he can think about now, is getting a certain sexy fire demon into bed with him."

With Kurama's sexy words ringing in his ears, Hiei shivered with desire as the redhead lowered himself down on his erection. Grabbing Kurama's hips, Hiei began thrusting inside him. "As anxious as I am to have my Youko, right now all I can think about is a sexy redhead. I love you Kurama."

Running his hands up Hiei's chest until they circled his neck, Kurama purred. "I love you too Hiei."

* * *

Two nights later, on a huge bed, in a bedroom in Makai, a naked silver Youko knelt on all fours, with a fire demon kneeling behind him between his thighs. "Inari Hiei, YES! Harder Fire-Baby! You feel so good!"

Releasing one of the hands gripping the Youko's hips, Hiei scratched and stroked the soft tail that caressed his chest. "AHH HIEI! Do that again Koibito!"

When Hiei's fingers scratched at the fluffy tail again, long silver hair went flying around Kurama as he tossed his head back. "Use your other hand on my cock Hiei! I can't take any more!"

Taking the bobbing member in his other hand, Hiei stroked Kurama front and back as he thrust hard and fast into his mate. The added stimulus was all it took to have Kurama screaming out his orgasm. A few firm thrusts later, Hiei too cried out his release. When Kurama fell to the bed, he rolled onto his back and pulled Hiei down on top of him. "Gods Hiei, you are so good at that. I wasn't sure how well I'd accept being uke in this form, but when you make me feel like that, it's no wonder I gave you dominance."

Kurama yipped when Hiei bit at his chest and left a mark. "I may have dominance in our mating Fox, but in our sex life we have always taken turns being uke and semi. Now tell me you got rid of Shane for the whole night so we can start marking our new home."

Kurama laughed. "Remembering what they walked in on when we moved into our last house, Yusuke and Keiko were only too happy to keep Shane. They knew where ever he was, Kyoto would be and they're not quite ready for him to have that much sex education yet."

Hiei grunted. "Hn, do they really think those boys aren't having sex yet? Shane's twenty three and Kyoto's almost eighteen. What are they blind or stupid?"

Laughing, Kurama pulled Hiei from the bed. "They are just a little naïve, that's all. Shane's a rather vocal uke, so unless I'm mistaken, Yusuke and Keiko will have a rude awakening tonight. Enough about them though. I'm ready to have me a fire demon."

Hiei was lifted against Kurama. Before he knew it, Hiei's legs were wrapped around the Youko's waist and he was being roughly taken against the wall in the spare room. With the skilled Youko pleasuring him, Hiei could only whimper and moan. "K'rama!"

Gazing at the beautiful sight of Hiei's face in his pleasure, Kurama leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Welcome home Hiei!"

**THE END**


End file.
